


Catharsis.

by slagfable, stupidrtblog



Series: The Catboy AU [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 60,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1316671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slagfable/pseuds/slagfable, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidrtblog/pseuds/stupidrtblog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A werewolf falls in love with a Cat Hybrid. How endearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Beginnings.

**Author's Note:**

> http://www.catvinofree.tumblr.com/head -- for headcanons about the universe!  
> http://www.ragequips.tumblr.com/headcanons -- for headcanons about Michael's werewolf!

"Geoff, when are we getting there?" Gavin asked the man behind the wheel of the car, looking around nervously. He didn't like riding in cars. It made him nauseous. He turned to the man in question, a thicker, tattoo-covered _human_  and then back out the window, tapping his foot quickly while his tail swished back and forth behind him. "Geoff please tell me it's soon, I don't... I don't like riding in cars."

The man behind the wheel sighed and turned into an open gate, into the Roosterteeth building. "Just calm the fuck down. See? Ride's only like, three minutes." "Yeah, but three minutes every day back and forth that's... that's just cruel." "Then fucking walk for all I care." Gavin looked down, guilty, and Geoff sighed, placing a collar around his neck - the explanation being 'Burnie will murder me if I don't, and the only other cat in the office is Ray, whom also wears ones' - before stepping out, going around to help Gavin out of the car. He was nervous, definitely nervous, and held onto his hand, standing behind him while they walked to the front door.

The lady behind the desk at the front door was nice, giving Gavin a sweet smile. She even got up and let him sniff her before petting him. Wow. Okay. People... like cat people here? He wanted to look around, but Geoff only let him loose once he was in the Achievement Hunter office. He noticed Ray almost immediately, but that wasn't the first thing. The first thing he noticed was the overwhelming scent of _wet dog_. It made him scrunch his nose and look around the room. His eyes settled on a curly-haired man that was next to an empty, colored-on desk and he realized: _that guy smelled like wet dog_. He kept his nose crinkled and walked _right_ up to him, sniffing him. "D'you have a bloody dog at home, lad?" he asked, though his voice wasn't angry. "You smell weird. Geoff he smells like wet dog I don't like it..."

There was a cat in his fucking face.

Ray was a pretty cool cat, he looked like one and all, but he lacked a lot of the instincts, the sense of smell, the hearing and best of all he didn't go into heat. Michael didn't know if he could take the smell of a cat in heat around the moon. Or the smell of a cat in heat at all.

Being the only wolf in a hundred mile radius or more had made his Alpha instincts hit the roof, and there was some animal testing him, getting too close without permission. He growled low in his throat, silent to probably everyone but him and Gavin.

"That's fucking rude. Could you maybe back up out of my fucking space?" He asked, turning to stare Gavin down, assert his dominance. He just barely controlled the wolf enough to not bare his teeth at the cat. "Geoff, you didn't tell me you were importing a new fucking cat. No offense Ray."

Gavin jumped back at that growl - he knew what it meant. He didn't know how the curly haired boy in front of him knew _that_  growl, but he didn't like it and his tail immediately went between his legs, his head bowing down. "But it's true! If you have a dog that's fine... j-just..." he didn't know what to say. His ears went down too, and he slunk into his chair.

"Please fucking play nice, oh my god. He works here now, Michael, get used to it." Geoff groaned, moving to his desk. The blonde on the couch next to him snickered, but stood up and allowed Gavin to sniff him so he could also pet him. He didn't seem mean, but he looked really.... menacing. "I'm Ryan. That's Jack behind you, Ray's the other cat, and that's Michael. He's an asshole." Ryan teased, sitting back down.

" _Michael_." Gavin repeated, turning to look at him next to his desk. "Your name is _Michael_. Hi Michael!" he said, as if a switch was flipped. He leaned forward again, sniffing him while he tried to get rid of the wet dog smell. "You won't... you.. you don't like cat people. Do you...?"

Michael put his head in his hands, elbows on his desk as he cradled his face talking to himself. "Knew this would happen. Work in an office full of people who fucking love cats, no offense Ray, and they go and hire a fucking cat. Ray's cool. He just likes sleeping in weird places and tuna and getting pet. That's fine, that's great. But no, a fucking actual _cat,_ " he groaned to himself, "Fucking rude one too, _you smell like wet dog_ ," he mocked, before sobering up and looking back in Gavin's direction.

"I'm more of a... dog person, alright? Don't act like prey, and you won't get treated like prey," he smiled, though it was more a baring of fangs, making him look more animalistic than he would normally let himself be at the office, even his teeth appearing a little sharper than usual.

Gavin looked down. Okay. Fine. That was rude. But... he did smell horribly of wet dog and that _was_ going to be a bit of a problem. "Dogs are scary, _Michael_." Gavin replied, but immediately went and moved his chair towards the human. "Pet me. go on, _please_? I want t'get comfortable with everyone... that's how I get comfortable." Gavin's green eyes saw that flash of fangs and it was confusing. Why did they just do that?

He didn't really have time to answer, because everyone stood up now, wanting to see the new catboy. Even Ray did, looking at him in confusion even though Gavin was half tempted to make himself look bigger. "You're not even gonna ask why m'wearin' a collar? Or-or anythin'?" he turned his attention towards Michael again. "What're you doin' on your computer? Is it that new show Burnie was talkin' about... bloody... uh... Rage somethin'? Oh! I know! I'll edit it f'you, c-cos there isn't anythin' else for me t'do t'day."

Michael was content to slip away while everyone was interested in petting the new employee, but apparently once you had a cat's interest, it was hard to get away from it until they got bored.

"Uh, yeah. Rage quit." He said, putting his headphones back on over one ear and snipping out the very last snarl that wasn't passable as sounding human. He saved all of it, giving him a nice clean slate to work with before finally turning to Gavin again. "Wait are you serious? You wanna edit this shit? It's all I have to do before I have to leave."

Gavin was eager to nod. "Yeah. C-Cos I mean... I'm kind of a pain right now, I s'pose, cos you don't like cats, s-so... yeah." he replied, smiling sweetly while the others just sort of watched. "I need somethin' t'do, otherwise I'll be annoying _you_ all bloody day. Probably follow you t'your car n' then try n' get in, y'know, that sort of thing." he didn't want to admit that he was doing this because he wanted to make amends, because he was already comfortable with him, even though he still thought he smelled like wet dog.

Joel came in after that, probably to pick up Ray, who was patiently waiting for something, and suddenly Gavin was jealous. Joel was very... open with the way he was with Ray and Gavin maybe wanted that. Geoff was one thing, but Joel was _really_ loving towards Ray and he could sense that. He could also sense the way Joel was now looking at him for staring at the pair and he looked away, ears pointing downward again. He was purring, too, so uh, maybe that wasn't a good thing. "I really will edit it, _Michael_."

On the one hand, stupid stupid cat, on the other.. getting to leave early and fuck off home to maybe clean up after the last moon a few days ago. Michael bit his lip and thought about it, the wolf in him pleased with the show of subordination to him.

  
"Yeah alright. You do this and I'll fuck off for the day." He said finally, standing up and stretching out, shaking himself off afterwards. "Desk is all yours, make sure you put it up when you're done." He said as he gathered up his things, already halfway out the door.

Gavin smiled, thankful that Michael had taken the offer up with no qualms, and got up as he did, pressing his forehead against the man's arm in a show of affection - mostly because he was happy and that needed somewhere to go. "Oh, don't worry _Michael!_ I'll get it done! I edit Slow Mo Guys videos, cos I did that on YouTube t'get here, so... I know all about editing stuff. Is there anything I should pull out? Like... bad jokes or somethin'? Or too much rage?" he asked, his tail flicking in time with how fast he was talking. His ears were completely perked up and even Geoff was amused at the level of comfort Gavin was at already with someone.

"I like him. He's... weird and different and lovely and I want t'be friends with him forever." Gavin said to himself, sitting down in Michael's chair. He curled his legs under him, put the man's headphones on and set to work editing the Rage Quit so that it was under 5 minutes (like he'd seen the other videos), yet had lots of good content. And nothing that sounded inhuman, because he thought the world didn't need to hear that. No one wanted to hear about Michael Jones being a demon or something - however outlandish that might have been - from some YouTube troll.

* * *

 

The two days before and the two days after the moon were always the worst. Michael's already heightened senses skyrocketed, even now he could smell pizza in the fucking police station down the street. It was hard to concentrate on all the sounds and smells fighting to be noticed. He had a headache and his body was still sore and aching from his transformation, despite his talent for quick healing. Honestly he wanted to go back home and curl up in bed and not come out for another two days.

But he'd already taken Friday off, and taking more than one day a month if he could help it was suspicious, really there were only so many times a guy could get food poisoning. The office seemed pretty cool about cats taking days off for their heats, maybe if he could shake his stigma of being a wolf he could get sick days for the moon?

He shook his head at the thought and then immediately stopped because of how much it hurt, trying to slip into the office as quietly as possible. He didn't think they had anything to film that day, thank fucking anybody, so today should be an easy, quiet day of editing. At least, he thought so until he stopped dead in the doorway, staring at the fucking cat curled up in his chair in front of his desk.

Gavin had been lonely ever since Michael had taken off due to food poisoning. He wasn't even sure why he felt that way - he had another cat right there, and three other people who often gave him scratchies and toys to play with when he didn't have anything to do. They kept him company as much as possible and he'd been venturing out of the Achievement Hunter office, learning everyone's scents. So... why was he so lonely? He knew the full moon had come and gone, and he'd been in heat - but that had gone forgotten when he realized Michael wasn't around to annoy or probably hump. _Not_ that he was thinking of that or anything. He definitely wasn't.

He trudged into work on Monday, feeling sick from the car ride, and was immediately met with a Michael-less desk. Again. For the fifth day in a row. It made his happy-ish purr of 'I'm going t'see Michael today!' disappear and he huffed. sitting down in his own chair. Ryan seemed to notice it, however, and got up, petting the cat's head while he told him he would call him. He didn't, however, and Gavin was left with nothing to edit and nothing to do. Again. He waited until mostly everyone wasn't paying attention and climbed into Michael's seat, curling his body around until he was warm and comfy.

He fell asleep not ten minutes later, tail hanging lazily down the side while Gavin dreamt of finding a cute little bird to shag to get rid of his hormones. And then he heard the door open. He always kept an ear out now, with Michael being so quiet all the time, and lazily lifted his head with half-lidded eyes. They widened when his brain caught up with his vision and there was Michael, standing there -- and unhappy. Gavin picked up on those vibes right away, but didn't move. He yawned, stretching his limbs and settling back down right after. "Mm, mornin' Michael. You're back!"

There was literally no way an alpha wolf was going to sit there and let an inferior little cat curl up in his territory and just _take it over_ like that. He could practically fucking smell the smug satisfaction coming off of Gavin.

The wolf wasn't having it. "You're in my chair, asshole. Get out of it." HE said as he came over and gave it a little jerk, before finally pushing the whole thing halfway over to make Gavin topple out of it. "I have so much shit to do that I'm already a day and a weekend behind on."

Gavin frowned, seeing the unhappiness turn to anger, but he didn't know what it was until he was suddenly dumped out of Michael's chair... _by Michael_. He landed on his feet, as usual, and stood up, looking rather hurt. "B-B--You're not even going t'say h-hello?" he asked, his tail down and his ears low. He was hurt, maybe a little. He couldn't help his instincts when he climbed into Michael's lap and curled around his body. He wanted the warmth.

"I missed you, Michael. You were gone an entire bloody weekend!" he tried instead, smiling the most innocent smile possible. He wanted to explain before he knew he'd get throw out of his lap, or worse, hit - and he didn't want that... he couldn't. "I got...I got lonely... c-cos you weren't here and... the chair smells like you n' Ray was closer n' now you're back so it's all okay again!"

Michael sighed deeply as he gained a lap full of cat, trying his hardest to cradle his own face in his hands as he breathed slowly, rubbing his throbbing temples. This close and he could smell the lingering traces of Gavin's heat on him, the smell both making the wolf interested, and making Michael nauseous.

"When I am here you complain about how I smell like dog, and how dogs are smelly and gross, and also scary. Could you maybe go bother someone else who isn't maybe dying right now?" He asked, the human fight in him leaving. He was tired and he had the deep painful ache in his bones that only the change could bring about, and it wouldn't be at least until tomorrow that it would ease up.

Gavin huffed, but refused to move. "That's cos you do... but when you're not in the office the gross smell isn't there anymore and it's like I forget you're not here and I walk in the office n' it's all bloody not smelly n' I don't like it." he rambled, his voice low and quiet. He shook his head. "Just bloody pet me. m'sure it'll work, you dope."

Gavin moved about in Michael's lap in a way that was innocent to probably everyone ever, and he didn't have any ulterior motives (not that he was aware of, anyway), his back resting against Michael's legs and his head resting on the armrest with his legs splayed out on the other side - he was asking for his stomach to be rubbed. "Please? P-Pretty please, Michael?"

"I'm not fucking petting you, Gavin. You do remember sometimes that you're human too, right? Like fucking control yourself, man." He sighed into his hands, though he didn't make an effort to shove Gavin off of him like he usually would. Maybe he could just ignore the cat until it lost interest and went away.

The thought almost made him laugh out loud. It'd been just over a month now and Gavin hasn't lost interest in him once. It only takes a distraction of food or loud sound magnitude to get him away from bothering Michael.

Still though, his plan of ignoring Gavin was going well, just letting him lay there like a fucking moron in his lap while he worked quietly at his desk. Until he could feel Gavin purring against him and- fuck he'd started petting him without even noticing he was doing it. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck. He was never going to get this cat to leave him alone now.

Gavin frowned. "I am controllin' m'self... I just... no one's givin' me a proper pettin' in a while." he mumbled quietly, making no move still to get off of Michael's lap. He was half-tempted to just fall asleep, which he nearly did, until he felt Michael's warm hand rubbing his stomach. It was rough at first, like the man had never pet a cat before, but it soon lightened up and he nudged his head into the redhead's side, starting up his purring. Geoff was giggling and so was Ray but he didn't care - it was nice. And welcome.

Until Michael realized he was petting him. Gavin could sense he had figured it out because his hand stiffened for a moment, but he stayed quiet, stayed half in and half out of consciousness because _holy shit_ that felt a lot better than he'd first imagined it. "Please don't stop, _Michael_." Gavin replied, the man's name fading into a purr afterward like it normally did when Geoff pet him at home. His tail swished back and forth along the outer edge of the chair and eventually creeped its way up Michael's shirt, setting along his side. "It's bloody perfect."

Honestly, Michael wanted to just push Gavin the fuck off his lap and maybe throw some verbal abuse in his general direction. But, it was strange how much calmer he felt now, the wolf laying quiet inside him, only to rise up in the interest of the way Gavin said his name. The wolf seemed to adore it, and it was hard for Michael to ignore the wolf and all it's instincts.

The ache in his bones seemed to diminish, and Gavin's smell was strong enough to focus on, instead of the cacophony of everything in a mile radius.

"Don't fucking get used to it." He grumbled, a near silent warning growl laced into his words and coming from the back of his throat. He started petting Gavin again as he worked, maybe becoming a little bolder and skritching behind his ears, fingers running back and forth through his hair.

Gavin was stuck in a euphoric state at this point - he'd never been pet for this long, he'd never been shown affection for this long, and, coming from Michael? It was like Heaven. Especially when he was constantly pissed off and almost always throwing shit at him. Or near him. Or just yelling. Purr, "too," more purring, "late." he breathed, lulling his head in a way so that Michael could move his hand about freely in his hair. The scratching behind his ears was a little rough but it felt good; Gavin had been meaning to scratch there but he couldn't figure out what part itched.

"How is it," he started, the purr still in the back of his throat, "that you can pet me.. perfectly, but... you've never done it before?" Gavin asked, though it came out slurred because he couldn't focus on anything else. He was just happy, really, really happy, and he spread out comfortable, presenting his stomach to Michael thought he didn't actually want it to be pet.

Gavin was quiet after that, just taking it all in while Michael worked. He didn't seem as angry as before and that was a godsend, and everyone else seemed to notice it. But the purrs that turned into hisses towards anyone who spoke up was a warning sign of, 'fuck this up and your clothes are getting torn apart', happened more than once.

Michael swore he was only going to pet Gavin for a few more minutes, really. Until he realized he was halfway through his second project of the day and everyone else in the office was getting up to get lunch. It was weird to lose track of time like that. It was something that he never really did unless it was during the change.

It seemed like Gavin was asleep, and with no one around to watch the two of them, he couldn't help but satisfy the curiosity of the wolf a little. He leaned down to sniff at Gavin, first in his hair and around his ears, then as close to his body as he could bend in such an awkward position. He couldn't and absolutely wouldn't, not at work anyway, get to the place that would tell him the most about Gavin, but he took what he could get. He could smell bits of Geoff on him, other actual non-hybrid cats, the gross tuna he had for breakfast and the fucking happiness and satisfaction coming off him in waves.

He blinked, looking down at the blissed out cat in his lap and unable to help himself from flicking the tip of his ear a little cruelly. "Hey asshole get up, it's apparently lunch time."

Gavin had long since stopped purring, only because he was too happily and lazily tired too, but he definitely felt when the chair shifted. He stayed "asleep" though, thinking it was just Michael moving to get comfortable (since there was 125 to 130 pounds of cat-human on him), until he could hear breath and smell Michael _way_ too close to his body. It was halfway welcomed though, his tail still swishing about and his head against Michael's upper stomach.

It wasn't until he felt Michael flick his ear much too hard that he got up, blinking around. "Michael.. Michael it's lunch time already?" he asked, stretching his limbs out. He was careful not to kick or punch Michael in the face, though he _totally_ didn't steal a moment to run his fingers through those goddamn curls. "Mm. I don't want t'get up. Did Geoff leave yet? Bollocks, he did, that tosser." he grumbled, rolling off of Michael and literally _whining_  at the loss of contact. "Michael... Michael you're gonna have t'feed me. Or... take me to lunch... b-but I have to hide my ears... c-cos people don't like it." he whispered.

"Y-You a...are going t'take me with you...right?" Gavin asked, suddenly a little sad because he knew Michael was the first to leave when lunch rolled around and he never had a chance to catch up. "I... I guess I can get Joel to put out some food... He's still here."

"Can you not feed yourself?" He asked, head tilting curiously. "You do know that you are not actually a cat right? Like. You have hands and stuff. And probably a very human bank account. How the fuck do you survive without someone taking care of you?" He was genuinely curious despite his words, standing and stretching out, before shaking himself off like the dog he was deep down inside.

"You're an idiot, come here." He said guiding Gavin closer and picking up his beanie off his desk, fitting it over Gavin's head and ears. "There. I dunno what you're gonna do about the tail, but whatever, ears are covered," he shrugged as he grabbed up his hoodie, putting it on and zipping it up, staring blankly at Gavin as he waited. "Are you gonna come or am I gonna leave without you?"

Gavin giggled. "I don't mean it like that. It's just... I have specific... I just need fish alright, I want salmon, haven't had it in _ages_ n' the only place we can get that without anything weird is the bloody Chinese buffet." he explained, using his hands while his tail swished about. He noticed that Michael shook when he stretched, and he was honestly curious and _totally_  not thinking about the bit of hip he just saw peeking out from underneath Michael's shirt.

He was curious about was Michael meant, and stepped forward, closing his eyes as if he were going to get hit or something. But he didn't, and instead felt warmth on his head that wasn't there before. He opened his eyes and touched the thing on top of his head, finding it to be, well, none other than Michael's beanie.  
Michael's. Beanie.

Gavin became excited, his eyes nearly sparkling. "Oh the tail's easy!" he squeaked, turning around so he could show the man. "See, you just," he opened up the bottom of his shirt, guiding his tail up the back, "do that n' I wear hoodies a lot so no one notices." he smiled sweetly, touching the hat atop his head again while he threw on his tower of pimps hoodie. He hadn't been paying attention, but immediately grasped onto Michael's arm and followed him out the door. "I-I don't like cars, s-so I have t'talk o-or I get nervous and throw up."

"Nah, we're walking. I uh, I don't like cars very much either." He said with a little shrug, guiding Gavin along the sidewalk and fighting the urge to nip at him every time he stopped paying attention to the way Michael wanted him to go.

"I uh, don't tell anyone okay, but there's this little steak house and it's fucking great. They don't even bat an eyelash when I want a blue rare steak, and they have fish but uh, not sure about salmon. Probably right??" He offered, nudging Gavin around the corner with him with a simple little body check. He was completely unaware of how easy it was to herd Gavin with him, like he would with anyone else. Not having a real pack to take care of made him have strange surrogate pack feelings for the humans around him, and it was always the alpha's job to take care of and guide his pack. Even Ray sometimes, the weird fucking cat that Ray was. (no offense)

Gavin nodded. "Oh. Good!" he commented, though he was sure Michael had a car at one point. Maybe it was Lindsay's instead. He didn't really know. He held onto Michael the entire time they walked, a little skittish because there were a lot of people out (considering it was lunch time) and he was wary. But the redhead guiding him helped and he was very easily able to be moved, listening. "Oh! Maybe they--blue rare, wot's th-that?--maybe they have _flounder_." He was suddenly very wanting to be at the place and pulled Michael along, weaving through people walking down the street while he asked for directions to every turn.

When they got near the steak house, Gavin lifted his head and sniffed, his voice dropping low. "They do, Michael they do I can smell it oh please buy me the flounder." he mumbled. "T-They probably don't serve it sushi style but, but I don't care I just want it..." He went silent after that, a passerby looking at him funny. His stomach went in knots slightly and he stood behind Michael coming in, resting his chin on the redhead's shoulder because he was shorter than him.

"This place is lovely, Michael. If I didn't know better, I'd think you were takin' me on a lunch date." Gavin found himself commenting before he could stop himself.

"If I'm buying you lunch, do you have to put out later or is that a strictly dinner only thing?" Michael asked idly, reaching back to put an arm around Gavin's waist to lead him to the table they were being showed to, a valiant effort to turn the awkwardness of the question back on Gavin. If the cat wanted a date, he could do a date. Probably.

He was going to say something before he was interrupted by a happy bark of "Michael!" revealing a waitress with a fluffy, curly shiba inu tail, and ears to match. Tail wagging, she did a playful little hop towards him, making Michael laugh.

"Melanie!" He made a tapping gesture in the air in front of him with hands, before she came in to give him a hug and a playful headbutt. "Oh uh, This is Gavin." Michael said, waving a hand in Gavin's direction.

"Hi kitty!" She smiled brightly, tail still wagging. "Michael wants his gross beer and bleeding, still mooing steak that he always gets, what do you want kitty cat?"

Gavin giggled. "Well... it's only a dinner thing where m'from but I have more class than that, Michael. I don't shag on the first date." he said, peering behind him when he felt Michael's warm, and rather toned, arm on his lower back. He was about to ask why when he heard a rather shrill female's voice squeal his friend's name, and he awkwardly stood there while they did their thing, whatever it was. Mating call. Annoying dog thing. Whatever. Except Michael was a human. He snickered at the thought of putting a collar around her and forcing her to shut the fuck up.

He found it fascinating how Michael responded, but instead chose to watch until Michael introduced him. "I--Hey I'm no--okay. Yeah. I am. Don't have to be so bloody loud about it." he mumbled quietly, sitting down. He looked around, noticing waitors and waitresses with an array of different ears; some dog, some cat, and some rabbit or other animal - and did something he never thought he would outside of the office: take his hat off. "I... I'll have a beer and uh, salmon and flounder if you have it... m'sure your cooks knows how a cat likes it. I'm also not a kitty... m'older than that."

He still kept his happy smile, trying to endure it. Surely he'd tip her, and hope that'd be an apology enough, because he knew how happy and energetic some hybrids were. "She's uh. Somethin' else, huh?"

"She's cute. Hyper little breed. I like the waggly tail." Michael commented, watching the back of her as she left with their orders. Maybe looking a little too long. Though he did remember he was supposed to be on a fake date or something.

"There something wrong with being called a kitty?" He asked, head tilted and eyebrow raised over the frame of his glasses. "Or do you prefer something like good for nothing carpet shredder?"

Gavin frowned. Was that jealousy he felt? Again? No, it couldn't be. He stared too, but he was more interested in the lovely little feline that tapped her shoulder and giggled about him. His ears perked up in response and he might have sat up a little taller before remembering he was here. With Michael. The mysterious new guy. Or something. "I like fluffy tails on birds, like kittens n' stuff. Not real kittens, but, I dunno we call girls kittens cos it's cute."

He shot a rather annoyed look at Michael, but behind it was obvious fear and a small, tiny little trigger word that had him shaking just a little bit in his seat. "I-I'd rather... r-rug shredder... and, and we don't bloody shred carpets we shred furniture, you arse." he replied, his leg moving too fast underneath the table and his tail maybe standing a little too up on end. His ears had pulled back a little bit and he looked rather skittish. "Michael? Why'd you sniff me before we left?"


	2. "Dogs are Better than Cats"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael tries to tell Gavin that dogs are better than cats, that his vibrator is purple, that he's drunk, that no one should be Gavin's owner and that he doesn't like it all that much when Gavin's not there. Gavin finally has a small freak out that leads to hint number one of what went on in his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A filler-type chapter that is in AIM-Style formatting! Please do not skip this. It has some vital information, foreshadowing, and hints at future chapters in nearly every chapter. It may look like but your eyes really just skip over it, I promise!
> 
> http://www.catvinofree.tumblr.com/head -- for headcanons about the universe!  
> http://www.ragequips.tumblr.com/headcanons -- for headcanons about Michael's werewolf!  
> (please do not follow these tumblrs, thank you!)

Gavino Free (00:07:38): Michael  
Gavino Free (00:07:38): Michael why  
Gavino Free (00:07:38): cats arent gross  
Gavino Free (00:07:38): wet dog smell is gross  
Gavino Free (00:07:46): Michael that's mean  
Gavino Free (00:07:50): Michael take it back  
Michael Jones (00:08:15): Cats are fucking gross Gavin. You play with your dead animal food.  
Gavino Free (00:08:45): So do dogs Michael  
Gavino Free (00:07:38): They're messy eaters  
Gavino Free (00:07:38): they smell gross when wet  
Gavino Free (00:07:38): they poop anywhere  
Gavino Free (00:07:38): they have no bloody decency whatsoever Michael  
Gavino Free (00:09:24): at least cats poop properly but since im also human i dont poop in a liter box  
Gavino Free (00:07:38): and i dont play with my food  
Gavino Free (00:07:38): or smell gross   
Michael Jones (00:09:46): Pretty sure I watched you publicly lick your balls once. That's a lot of decency, Gavin.  
Gavino Free (00:10:03): That's a lie, Michael! I never once licked my balls in public let alone near you!  
Gavino Free (00:10:21): Dogs bloody sniff butts for a living!  
Gavino Free (00:10:27): Cats don't do that and neither do people like me!  
Michael Jones (00:10:43): I know what you did to that poor, helpless little fly, Gavin. You hunted it down in cold blood and made it suffer before you killed it.  
Gavino Free (00:11:01): I..... I di--Michael that's mean.  
Gavino Free (00:11:06): Michael that's really mean  
Gavino Free (00:11:10): a-and wolves do the same thing!  
Michael Jones (00:11:12): Dogs are awesome. Dogs are loyal.  
Gavino Free (00:11:13): in packs!  
Michael Jones (00:11:31): Dogs are better than cats.  
Michael Jones (00:11:39): I would get a dog, if I could find one that liked me.  
Gavino Free (00:11:47): Dogs aren't bloody loyal, 'specially when they bite people for no reason and go mental at the sight of a damn mailman.  
Gavino Free (00:11:53): Cats are quiet, 'less they're in heat.  
Gavino Free (00:12:01): All dogs do are bloody bark and bark and growl. We hiss.  
Michael Jones (00:12:05): Or getting fucked.  
Gavino Free (00:12:11): You wouldn't know.  
Michael Jones (00:12:26): I've heard enough stories.  
Gavino Free (00:12:49): Not all cats are the same, Michael.  
Gavino Free (00:12:51): Some are quiet.  
Michael Jones (00:13:17): What? Have you ever heard two cats fucking in the street? Sounds like someone getting murdered.  
Michael Jones (00:13:19): Gavin.  
Michael Jones (00:13:31): Gavin.  
Gavino Free (00:13:30): those are fuckin' stray cats  
Gavino Free (00:13:31): and catboys  
Gavino Free (00:13:36): Savages.  
Michael Jones (00:13:40): Do you have dick barbs???  
Gavino Free (00:13:59): Piss off.  
Michael Jones (00:14:12): I'm genuinely curious.  
Gavino Free (00:14:19): No you're not you're just going t'make fun of me for it.  
Gavino Free (00:14:30): And for the record, they're not barbs, they're just ribs for pleasure.  
Gavino Free (00:14:44): [insert him doing that snooty nose raise thing rich people do]  
Michael Jones (00:14:46): No. Pretty sure those are painful fucking spikes.  
Gavino Free (00:14:54): You wouldn't bloody know you've never seen my damn cock!  
Michael Jones (00:15:05): No but I've seen cat dicks.  
Michael Jones (00:15:21): How much of you is cat-like, Gavin?  
Gavino Free (00:15:46): Not fuckin' telling you.  
Gavino Free (00:16:02): You won't even tell me why you smell like a wet damn dog all the time so why should I tell you about me, huh?  
Michael Jones (00:16:14): I don't smell like a fucking wet dog.  
Michael Jones (00:16:23): No one else things I smell like a fucking wet dog.  
Gavino Free (00:16:21): Yes you do!  
Gavino Free (00:16:30): Cos they can't bloody smell you like I do!  
Gavino Free (00:16:33): can  
Gavino Free (00:16:36): can not do  
Gavino Free (00:16:37): I don't  
Gavino Free (00:16:39): smell you often  
Gavino Free (00:16:40): or  
Gavino Free (00:16:41): uh  
Gavino Free (00:16:42): anything  
Michael Jones (00:16:52): ...Interesting.  
Gavino Free (00:17:51): Shut up mister 'i sniffed Gavin's body for about two mintues before i woke him up'  
Gavino Free (00:17:55): like that's not creepy or anything.  
Michael Jones (00:18:25): Goddamnit. I thought I avoided that well enough.  
Michael Jones (00:18:39): Hey, Gavin?  
Gavino Free (00:18:45): Well you didn't cos I fucking heard you smelling me.  
Michael Jones (00:19:02): If cats are so wonderful, why does the Queen have corgis?  
Gavino Free (00:19:12): I--  
Michael Jones (00:19:21): Aren't those dogs??  
Michael Jones (00:19:37): I wasn't smelling you.  
Michael Jones (00:19:44): OKAY FINE.  
Gavino Free (00:19:43): Corgis are Welsh dogs you dunce they come from my home country.  
Michael Jones (00:19:49): I'M ALLERGIC TO CATS.  
Gavino Free (00:19:59): Then why don't you get all gammy when I'm near you, huh?  
Gavino Free (00:20:07): You've never sneezed near me or ray  
Michael Jones (00:20:13): I was. You heard me all sniffly.  
Gavino Free (00:20:13): Or had to go to the hospital.  
Gavino Free (00:20:15): No you weren't.  
Michael Jones (00:20:25): I was.  
Gavino Free (00:20:29): Michael.  
Gavino Free (00:20:48): I never not once sensed sickness in you.  
Gavino Free (00:20:52): Cats can do that, you know.  
Michael Jones (00:21:07): So can dogs.  
Gavino Free (00:21:13): So?  
Gavino Free (00:21:19): What the hell's that got to do with anything?  
Michael Jones (00:21:35): Nothing, I was hoping to distract you.  
Gavino Free (00:21:34): Stop trying to change the subject  
You sniffed me and you won't admit to it.  
Michael Jones (00:21:51): Do you want me to get the laser pointer?  
Gavino Free (00:24:01): You want me to tell everyone that you, Michael Jones, the angriest of everyone in the office that never lets anyone in pet me for a good hour or two when he was supposed to be editing?  
Michael Jones (00:24:41): I didn't know I was doing it because I was editing.  
Michael Jones (00:24:53): You seduced me into inattentive pets!  
Gavino Free (00:24:58): You realized halfway through you were you prick and you said you were going to stop after two minutes.  
Gavino Free (00:25:23): And, and! You weren't mad anymore when you were done like you were before when I first curled up in your lap.  
Michael Jones (00:25:37): You were being cute and purring.  
Gavino Free (00:25:46): Did the Michael Jones just call me cute?  
Michael Jones (00:25:58): It's not like I was mad at you.  
Gavino Free (00:26:49): You called me cute  
Gavino Free (00:26:51): cute  
Gavino Free (00:27:06): You hate cats  
Gavino Free (00:27:06): You're apparently allergic to them  
Gavino Free (00:27:06): You're always mad  
Gavino Free (00:27:06): yet you called me cute  
Michael Jones (00:27:29): Fucking gush about it some more.  
Michael Jones (00:27:37): Do you want me to ask you to prom too??  
Gavino Free (00:27:47): .....  
Gavino Free (00:27:50): Never had a prom.  
Gavino Free (00:27:52): So... yeah.  
Michael Jones (00:28:09): Alright, let's go crash a prom.  
Michael Jones (00:28:14): I hope you have a fucking suit.  
Gavino Free (00:28:16): Why can't we have our own?  
Gavino Free (00:28:20): A-And who said I'd wear a suit?  
Gavino Free (00:28:27): I mean  
Michael Jones (00:28:30): It's fucking prom.  
Gavino Free (00:28:28): Yeah  
Gavino Free (00:28:31): Yeah I'll wear a suit  
Michael Jones (00:29:01): You're an asshole, I bet you don't even own a suit.  
Gavino Free (00:29:12): There are plenty of pictures of me wearing a suit  
Michael Jones (00:30:45): That doesn't mean you own the suit.  
Michael Jones (00:30:51): You can rent that shit you know.  
Gavino Free (00:30:49): I do!  
Gavino Free (00:30:55): I own a suit!  
Michael Jones (00:37:20): That's fucking precious.  
Gavino Free (00:37:31): You're fucking precious.  
Gavino Free (00:37:32): Wait.  
Gavino Free (00:37:33): What?  
Michael Jones (00:37:41): Yeah, I know.  
Gavino Free (00:38:21): That was meant as an insult.  
Gavino Free (00:38:24): Clearly it did not work.  
Michael Jones (00:39:40): Clearly, you don't work.  
Gavino Free (00:39:45): Your face doesn't work  
Michael Jones (00:39:46): That is how you do insults.  
Michael Jones (00:40:03): Your mom doesn't work.  
Gavino Free (00:42:55): Your ass doesn't work.  
Michael Jones (00:43:40): My ass won't quit.  
Gavino Free (00:43:48): No wonder you fart so much.  
Michael Jones (00:54:57): I never said that I wasn't gross.  
Gavino Free (00:57:07): Hey you're doing that thing again where you talk  
Gavino Free (00:57:08): could you not  
Gavino Free (01:01:04): I didn't mean it  
Gavino Free (01:01:07): keep talking.  
Michael Jones (01:01:57): Nah.  
Gavino Free (01:02:02): Pleeeeease  
Gavino Free (01:02:08): I'lll let you peeetttt me agaaaiiinnn  
Michael Jones (01:02:19): I don't want to pet you again.  
Michael Jones (01:02:26): You tricked me into doing it the first time.  
Gavino Free (01:02:44): No I didn't  
Gavino Free (01:02:50): I just laid on you cos you were warm.  
Gavino Free (01:02:52): And I was cold.  
Gavino Free (01:02:56): You pet me on your own cos I asked.  
Michael Jones (01:04:12): You did not ask.  
Gavino Free (01:04:24): Okay, I begged I'm sorry.  
Michael Jones (01:04:29): You sat on me like some fat ass lazy cat, and then bit me when I didn't pay attention to you.  
Gavino Free (01:04:33): I didn't bite you!  
Gavino Free (01:04:35): You filthy liar!  
Michael Jones (01:04:49): You were going to.  
Gavino Free (01:04:52): Was not.  
Michael Jones (01:05:03): You were.  
Gavino Free (01:05:06): cats nibble when they love something. or find friendship with that thing.  
Gavino Free (01:05:09): so there.  
Gavino Free (01:05:13): I was comfortable around you, is all.  
Michael Jones (01:05:19): So.  
Michael Jones (01:05:22): You love me?  
Gavino Free (01:05:39): Affectionately cos you pet me yeah  
Michael Jones (01:05:51): Gavin. I'm touched.  
Gavino Free (01:05:58): You're weird  
Michael Jones (01:06:28): And you're an idiot.  
Michael Jones (01:06:35): I think we're even.  
Michael Jones (01:07:27): So.  
Michael Jones (01:07:30): There.  
Gavino Free (01:09:11): Hmph.  
Gavino Free (01:09:15): Pet me again Michaelll  
Michael Jones (01:15:20): no  
Gavino Free (01:15:28): Please?  
Michael Jones (01:16:48): No.  
Michael Jones (01:22:09): Well...  
Michael Jones (01:22:12): Maybe.  
Michael Jones (01:22:17): If you bring me food.  
Michael Jones (01:22:21): Real food.  
Michael Jones (01:22:28): Not a dead mouse or something.  
Michael Jones (01:22:31): That shit is gross.  
Gavino Free (01:22:44): We show it for affection.  
Gavino Free (01:22:49): but that's not something I do.  
Gavino Free (01:22:54): Do I have to cook it?  
Michael Jones (01:23:06): You would if everyone didn't think it was gross.  
Michael Jones (01:23:10): Don't even lie.  
Gavino Free (01:23:14): No I wouldn't.  
Gavino Free (01:23:19): I gag at the sight of thse bloody stuff.  
Gavino Free (01:23:27): I'd bring you an alive mouth clamped within my hands  
Michael Jones (01:24:04): An alive.... mouth??  
Gavino Free (01:24:11): mouse.  
Gavino Free (01:24:12): Michael.  
Gavino Free (01:24:14): Mouse.  
Michael Jones (01:24:35): That's not what you typed.  
Michael Jones (01:24:40): Hey you know what?  
Gavino Free (01:24:41): I know it's not but Mouse.  
Gavino Free (01:24:47): It'd be all cute and I'd nuzzle it  
Michael Jones (01:24:50): You should get back to like, doing some actual work.  
Gavino Free (01:24:51): cos mousy.  
Michael Jones (01:25:09): You mean torture it before you killed it?  
Michael Jones (01:25:12): Like cats do?  
Gavino Free (01:25:39): No, nuzzle.  
Gavino Free (01:25:42): I don't like killing things  
Gavino Free (01:25:45): Mice are too cute  
Gavino Free (01:25:51): with their little pointy noses and their little tails!  
Gavino Free (01:27:06): http://gifs.gifbin.com/072010/1279530972_cat-vs-mouse.gif Like this michael cept Im a human too!  
Michael Jones (02:20:17): The bottom line here is: You stink when you're in heat.  
Gavino Free (02:20:36): Yeah right.  
Michael Jones (02:21:10): You don't even have to have super smell to smell it, either.  
Gavino Free (02:21:20): That's impossible.  
Gavino Free (02:21:25): Michael that's impossibe  
Gavino Free (02:21:34): Completely and utterly impossible you're human you couldn't smell me  
Gavino Free (02:21:35): Not like that  
Gavino Free (02:21:56): You can't smell a girl when she's on her period or pregnant (and it's not showing) so don't even bloody tell me you can  
Michael Jones (02:22:35): No, it's true. Ask anyone. You stink. A cloud of sex stink just follows you around.  
Gavino Free (02:22:56): Geoff couldn't tell when I was in heat.  
Gavino Free (02:23:03): Dan couldn't  
Gavino Free (02:23:15): Jack and Ryan and everyone else in the office can't  
Michael Jones (02:29:31): Maybe it's because you're all over me all the time.  
Gavino Free (02:29:37): well you're impossibly warm,  
Michael Jones (02:30:11): Nah. I think you have a huge gay cat crush on me.  
Gavino Free (02:31:21): I would have shown you my cock by now if I did.  
Michael Jones (02:36:15): Gavin. You laid in my lap and begged me to pet you.  
Michael Jones (02:36:26): All you really had left was to pull your dick out.  
Gavino Free (02:36:41): Oohhhh trust me, Michael.  
Gavino Free (02:36:45): There's a lot more things than just that.  
Michael Jones (02:37:18): Gavin. Are you going to seduce me?  
Gavino Free (02:37:49): Nah  
Michael Jones (02:38:13): Disappointing.  
Gavino Free (02:38:25): What a shame that I'm not some sexual object that fucks after the first date.  
Gavino Free (02:38:27): Yeah, I know.  
Michael Jones (02:39:10): Disappointing that you don't enjoy the thrill of the hunt.  
Michael Jones (02:39:21): It wouldn't be fun if you just rolled over and opened your legs.  
Gavino Free (02:39:30): What a shame that it was ruined long before you were in my life.  
Gavino Free (02:39:35): Such a bloody shame, isn't it?  
Gavino Free (02:39:54): Oh, and call me a kitty again, and you'll wake up without any balls.  
Michael Jones (02:41:17): It's such a shame that you think you're always the one being hunted, actually.  
Gavino Free (02:41:35): I don't even get what you mean by that???  
Michael Jones (02:42:00): You're part predator Gavin, act like it a little more, maybe?  
Gavino Free (02:42:08): Hah.  
Gavino Free (02:42:10): I don't want to.  
Gavino Free (02:42:12): It's not fun.  
Gavino Free (02:42:16): Not how I was raised, sadly.  
Gavino Free (02:44:13): Still want those pets though.  
Michael Jones (02:44:45): How about I pet you while you tell me about growing up.  
Gavino Free (02:44:55): growing up?  
Gavino Free (02:44:55): like from a kid 'til now?  
Gavino Free (02:44:59): no way just pet me while you edit again  
Michael Jones (02:45:18): That's the stipulation.  
Michael Jones (02:45:24): Otherwise no pets.  
Gavino Free (02:45:25): people liked the one you did while you were petting me  
Gavino Free (02:45:27): and that's not fair  
Gavino Free (02:45:31): my background's boring  
Michael Jones (02:45:54): Your face is boring. Maybe your background is interesting.  
Gavino Free (02:46:03): its really not, michael  
Michael Jones (02:46:26): I'll tell you something cool.  
Gavino Free (02:46:33): no  
Gavino Free (02:46:35): it's fine  
Gavino Free (02:46:40): ill get barbara to pet me then  
Gavino Free (02:46:51): her fingers arent as calloused anyway  
Michael Jones (02:47:23): Yeah, but she's got those nails and you whine about her scratching too hard.  
Gavino Free (02:47:47): I'll go to... to ryan then his hands arent calloused  
Michael Jones (02:47:56): And she never gets that spot right above your tail, you like that part second best right after the base of your ears.  
Gavino Free (02:48:24): so?!  
Michael Jones (02:48:54): Gavin, please. No one pets you like Gaston.  
Michael Jones (02:48:59): I'm Gaston.  
Michael Jones (02:49:00): It's me.  
Gavino Free (02:49:05): Your name is michael  
Gavino Free (02:49:06): and no  
Gavino Free (02:49:13): cos you'll make me tell you my story and i dont want to  
Gavino Free (02:49:14): cause its boring  
Gavino Free (02:49:18): and i dont remember most of it  
Michael Jones (02:49:35): You don't remember growing up??  
Michael Jones (02:49:46): How much brain damage did you get after you had that stroke??  
Gavino Free (02:49:57): enough to forget all the boring parts, alright?  
Gavino Free (02:50:00): just bloody let it go  
Gavino Free (02:50:15): god you're worse than an excited puppy  
Michael Jones (02:50:37): I'm not a dog.  
Michael Jones (02:51:46): I'm so much worse than a dog.  
Gavino Free (02:51:56): I can bloody tell, jesus christ.  
Gavino Free (02:52:05): rabid wolf's more like it if you ask me, minus the angry part  
Gavino Free (02:52:13): well i mean yeah i guess the angry part sometimes too  
Gavino Free (02:52:16): but. whatever  
Gavino Free (02:52:21): i just dont want to talk about.  
Gavino Free (02:52:22): it.  
Michael Jones (02:57:01): Fine. I'll give you your stupid pets.  
Gavino Free (03:02:31): Yay!  
Gavino Free (03:02:45): I would present my head and stomach to you for petting but. I am not there.  
Gavino Free (03:02:49): Raincheck?  
Michael Jones (03:04:20): You begged me for pets and you're not even here to get them?  
Michael Jones (03:04:25): What the fuck?  
Gavino Free (03:04:54): Listen, you arse it's 2 in the morning and I don't know where you are. Not exactly my fault here.  
Michael Jones (03:05:43): So you just got lonely and decided you wanted me to pet you in the middle of the night?  
Michael Jones (03:05:48): That's cute.  
Michael Jones (03:05:51): You're cute.  
Gavino Free (03:05:51): I get lonely here in the shed.  
Gavino Free (03:05:52): Shut up.  
Gavino Free (03:05:53): :(  
Michael Jones (03:07:11): Too bad you can't drive, I'd tell you to just come over and stay the night. We can get slushies and watch movies.  
Gavino Free (03:07:32): You're such a twelve year old little girl.  
Gavino Free (03:07:51): You wanna braid my hair and tell me about all your crushes at school too?  
Gavino Free (03:08:04): [insert the face that michael jones hates that gavin makes]  
Michael Jones (03:09:30): I would but I don't go to school.  
Michael Jones (03:09:52): I bet you'd like having your hair braided.  
Gavino Free (03:10:08): it was never long enough to braid  
Gavino Free (03:10:23): when i was 14 doesnt count.  
Michael Jones (03:11:02): I could put little bows on your ears and tail.  
Michael Jones (03:11:06): You'd be so cute.  
Gavino Free (03:11:11): Don't even go there  
Gavino Free (03:11:13): they look horrid  
Gavino Free (03:11:19): Not that anyone's ever done it before  
Michael Jones (03:11:38): That smells like a lie.  
Gavino Free (03:11:46): you smell like a lie  
Michael Jones (03:11:52): Gavin, tell me about the time you had bows on your ears and tail!  
Gavino Free (03:12:05): I never had bows on my ears or tail and even if I did I'd never tell you cos I've repressed the memory!  
Michael Jones (03:13:10): You're no fucking fun. I was gonna tell you about how i dressed like Wilma Flintstone once but I guess not now.  
Gavino Free (03:13:24): Who's Wilma Flinstone?  
Michael Jones (03:13:42): Who's...  
Michael Jones (03:13:50): The Flintstones???  
Michael Jones (03:13:56): You don't know that show?  
Gavino Free (03:13:58): Is that an american thing?  
Michael Jones (03:14:03): You're fucking with me.  
Michael Jones (03:14:34): http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/9/97/Wilma_Flintstone.png  
Gavino Free (03:14:57): Why would you ever dress like that?  
Gavino Free (03:15:03): Are those...rocks?  
Gavino Free (03:15:06): On her.. neck?  
Michael Jones (03:15:21): It was about a caveman family.  
Michael Jones (03:15:26): They had a dinosaur for a pet.  
Michael Jones (03:16:03): I won a costume contest.  
Michael Jones (03:16:11): I was the prettiest bitch there.  
Gavino Free (03:16:12): That's lovely  
Michael Jones (03:17:46): You don't sound impressed at all.  
Gavino Free (03:18:02): No, no, I am.  
Gavino Free (03:18:08): It's lovely you won a constest, love.  
Michael Jones (03:18:47): You're not gonna tell me about the bows are you.  
Gavino Free (03:19:08): No.  
Gavino Free (03:19:12): It never happened.  
Gavino Free (03:20:41): ....  
Gavino Free (03:20:43): Fine.  
Gavino Free (03:20:56): I was 16, I was experimenting, and I almost lost one of my ears cos I made the bows too tight.  
Gavino Free (03:20:57): There  
Michael Jones (03:22:03): Did it look good?  
Gavino Free (03:22:08): I guess?  
Gavino Free (03:22:09): I don't know.  
Michael Jones (03:22:38): How do you not know?  
Gavino Free (03:22:49): I don't understand what the bloody hell you mean like that.  
Gavino Free (03:22:51): by that*  
Michael Jones (03:23:08): It's a yes or no question, Gavin.  
Michael Jones (03:23:14): Did it look good?  
Gavino Free (03:23:26): This is a trick question  
Gavino Free (03:23:31): If I say no, you'll tell me I'm lying  
Gavino Free (03:23:38): and if i say yes you'll tell me im a queer or an idiot  
Gavino Free (03:23:40): or a sissy  
Gavino Free (03:23:45): so simply, i don't know.  
Michael Jones (03:24:11): Wrong.  
Michael Jones (03:24:25): If you say no, I'll say that's too bad it sounded adorable.  
Michael Jones (03:24:34): If you say yes, I'll say I fucking knew it.  
Gavino Free (03:24:46): th-then fine, yeah, i guess i looked alright..  
Michael Jones (03:26:00): You'd look good with green or blue bows. I bet they'd make your eyes sparkle.  
Gavino Free (03:26:11): They were red.  
Gavino Free (03:26:22): You don't pair green with green you dunce, or blue with blue.  
Gavino Free (03:26:35): You pair brown with blue, purple with green, blue with brown.  
Gavino Free (03:26:46): green with brown*  
Michael Jones (03:36:24): I have a purple suit.  
Gavino Free (03:36:32): That's too much purple.  
Michael Jones (03:36:47): No, it's tasteful as shit.  
Michael Jones (03:37:01): the vest, lining and tie are purple.  
Michael Jones (03:37:08): A fucking lovely lilac.  
Gavino Free (03:42:58): Hm.  
Gavino Free (03:43:06): Still.  
Michael Jones (04:16:15): Hey Gavin.  
Gavino Free (04:16:20): Yaeh, Michael?  
Michael Jones (04:16:23): It's late enough and I'm drunk enough.  
Michael Jones (04:16:31): My vibrator's purple too.  
Gavino Free (04:16:42): Ha. You're drunk and I found the cat nip Geoff hi--  
Gavino Free (04:16:44): what.  
Michael Jones (04:17:03): It's purple.  
Gavino Free (04:17:35): Uh.  
Gavino Free (04:17:36): Okay?  
Michael Jones (04:18:01): Never fucking mind.  
Gavino Free (04:18:10): M-Mine's... Mine's pink.  
Gavino Free (04:18:15): I-If we're throwing out colors.  
Michael Jones (04:18:58): Bright pink or...?  
Gavino Free (04:19:04): No like... like soft pink.  
Gavino Free (04:19:06): Soft pink?  
Gavino Free (04:19:12): Like... bubblegum!  
Gavino Free (04:19:27): Bubblegum's pink, right?  
Michael Jones (04:19:38): Yes.  
Gavino Free (04:20:06): Yeah it's that color then  
Gavino Free (04:20:07): I think  
Gavino Free (04:20:10): I don't really know  
Michael Jones (04:21:15): How do you not know???  
Michael Jones (04:21:23): I'm so tired of you saying I don't know.  
Gavino Free (04:21:26): cos wot if pink wasnt called pink?  
Michael Jones (04:21:31): You're not allowed to say I don't know.  
Gavino Free (04:21:29): wot if it was like  
Gavino Free (04:21:30): purple?  
Gavino Free (04:21:37): or, or yellow?  
Michael Jones (04:22:06): Gavin.  
Michael Jones (04:22:14): I suddenly don't think you own a vibrator.  
Michael Jones (04:23:06): I am drunk enough to demand proof.  
Gavino Free (04:23:39): Kiss Kiss Me Waterproof Flow Bees Vibrator.  
Gavino Free (04:23:40): There.  
Gavino Free (04:23:42): IT's on Amazon.  
Gavino Free (04:23:57): 15.00$ and it workd better than any man could.  
Michael Jones (04:27:11): Mine is way more expensive and much preitter.  
Gavino Free (04:27:24): Michael this isn't our cocks  
Gavino Free (04:27:28): And I wasn't being snarky  
Gavino Free (04:27:30): I like it.  
Gavino Free (04:27:36): It takes its time.  
Michael Jones (04:27:43): It also comes in pink.  
Gavino Free (04:28:08): I like my vibrator, Michael.  
Michael Jones (04:28:28): No, look at mine. Seriously.  
Michael Jones (04:28:49): [doot doot what may or may not be a picture of a vibrator on michael's bed]  
Gavino Free (04:28:59): Do you want a bloody gold star?  
Gavino Free (04:29:03): Or??  
Michael Jones (04:29:38): No I think I should go to bed, probably.  
Gavino Free (04:29:46): I have gold star stickers  
Gavino Free (04:29:50): well Geoff does but I know where to find them  
Michael Jones (04:29:53): I took that from the internet by the way that's not my bed or anything.  
Gavino Free (04:30:12): he hides them from me so I can't get them and put them on the board for when i do me cho--  
Gavino Free (04:30:14): wot.  
Michael Jones (04:30:46): Just in case you thought that was like, actually mine or something.  
Gavino Free (04:31:02): Michael.  
Gavino Free (04:31:11): That's not someone else's bed, isit?  
Michael Jones (04:33:20): I 100% just looked for an image search that is not my bed or my foot.  
Michael Jones (04:33:22): Nope.  
Gavino Free (04:33:36): Send me a picture of your bed then.  
Gavino Free (04:33:38): If it isn't.  
Michael Jones (04:36:14): Why so you can roll around and purr and jack off thinking about laying in it?  
Michael Jones (04:36:19): No thank you.  
Gavino Free (04:36:27): I'd probably just purr and roll around but alright.  
Gavino Free (04:36:40): Looks like I'm deeming that your foot and bed then.  
Gavino Free (04:36:58): What ar eyou going to do when you inevitibly invite me over to your apartment and I go sniffing around to get used to it?  
Gavino Free (04:37:02): Cos I'm going to have to.  
Michael Jones (04:37:20): Then you are probably going to find my vibrator.  
Michael Jones (04:37:29): And it will smell like my ass.  
Gavino Free (04:37:44): Then hide it better.  
Gavino Free (04:38:10): Or I will nap on your face for the rest of foooorrrreeeevvvverrr  
Michael Jones (04:38:43): Please, if you think that one is nice you should see the glass ones.  
Gavino Free (04:38:55): Ive got glass ones.  
Gavino Free (04:39:01): Not a lot, like.. m-maybe one.  
Michael Jones (04:39:22): are you sure we're nto comparing dicks  
Michael Jones (04:39:29): gavin we are literally comparing dicks  
Michael Jones (04:39:32): dicks that go in our butts  
Gavino Free (04:39:41): W-well you keep rattling off things I'm pretty sure you don't think I have!  
Gavino Free (04:39:49): I'm obligated to answer!  
Gavino Free (04:40:24): I'm not the one making the weird, real indirect 'stick it in my butt gavin' method!  
Michael Jones (04:40:52): I don't even know what that means.  
Michael Jones (04:40:55): Speak english.  
Gavino Free (04:42:10): I am speaking english!  
Gavino Free (04:42:18): Christ how crystal clear do I have t'bloody be?  
Michael Jones (04:42:31): I don't even like cats. I'm sure if I wanted pussy Lindsay would be happy to oblige.  
Gavino Free (04:42:41): I..  
Gavino Free (04:42:42): Oh.  
Gavino Free (04:42:43): Well.  
Gavino Free (04:42:46): Then...  
Gavino Free (04:42:51): Huh, I guess I wa--  
Gavino Free (04:42:53): Never mind Michael.  
Gavino Free (04:43:04): But someone who owns vibrators usually isn't straight.  
Michael Jones (04:43:32): I said I didn't like cats, idiot. Didn't say I didn't like men.  
Gavino Free (04:43:57): You just said you didn't like cats!  
Michael Jones (04:44:37): And then I made a joke about vaginas because they're called pussies?  
Gavino Free (04:44:51): Yeah!  
Gavino Free (04:44:55): But it's unrelated!  
Gavino Free (04:45:09): And you hate cats you said you're allergic and you don't like them only Ray cos he isn't as much as a cat as me.  
Michael Jones (04:46:15): And we've come full circle.  
Michael Jones (04:46:19): Cats are gross.  
Gavino Free (04:47:25): Yeah we're just fucking disgusting.  
Gavino Free (04:47:29): Only good for sex and abuse as well.  
Gavino Free (04:48:44): Other than that we're the grossest animal ever and that's why everyone loves dogs. or a majority anyway.  
Gavino Free (04:48:45): i get it.  
Michael Jones (04:48:54): what no  
Michael Jones (04:49:12): you lick faces and shed on the carpet and literally anything that stays still for three seconds  
Michael Jones (04:49:18): where did all that come from  
Gavino Free (04:49:26): It's not our bloody fault.  
Gavino Free (04:49:34): Dogs to the exact same thing yet you aren't complaining.  
Michael Jones (04:50:00): cats do smell better than dogs  
Gavino Free (04:50:34): Then why do you not like the way I smell?  
Michael Jones (04:51:10): I don't like the way you smell in heat.  
Gavino Free (04:52:46): Why not?  
Michael Jones (04:53:07): It's so strong.  
Michael Jones (04:53:12): It's fucking distracting.  
Gavino Free (04:53:23): well we need to be shagged  
Gavino Free (04:53:30): the only other cat in the office is ray and that's just... weird  
Gavino Free (04:53:36): i dont know any girl cats  
Gavino Free (04:53:39): so it festers  
Michael Jones (04:53:56): Why does it have to be a cat? Get a human or something.  
Michael Jones (04:54:04): Or whatever Joel is.  
Michael Jones (04:54:10): Pretty sure he's not human.  
Gavino Free (04:54:20): ha.  
Gavino Free (04:54:28): the only human that id ever let in sits next to me  
Gavino Free (04:54:31): and hasnt made a move yet  
Gavino Free (04:54:37): so its not like im getting any anytime soon  
Michael Jones (04:59:21): Yeah. Human.  
Gavino Free (04:59:40): mhm.  
Michael Jones (05:00:08): Is it Jack?  
Gavino Free (05:00:27): no  
Gavino Free (05:00:30): i sit across from jack  
Gavino Free (05:00:34): cattycorner to ryan  
Gavino Free (05:00:37): adjacent to geoff  
Michael Jones (05:00:39): Gavin.  
Michael Jones (05:00:41): Gavin.  
Gavino Free (05:00:40): and two over from ray  
Michael Jones (05:00:49): I'm the only person you sit next to  
Michael Jones (05:00:52): oh  
Gavino Free (05:01:04): oh?  
Michael Jones (05:01:31): you dont even know me  
Gavino Free (05:01:43): cats get comfortable easily  
Gavino Free (05:01:49): and get attached... easily.  
Michael Jones (05:02:21): easily is two weeks???  
Gavino Free (05:02:27): Yeah.  
Gavino Free (05:02:37): 'specially when they really smell like heaven  
Gavino Free (05:02:41): and they're warmer than a heater  
Michael Jones (05:02:48): you said i smell like wet dog  
Gavino Free (05:02:58): and they're cuddly and good at petting and really sweet underneath  
Michael Jones (05:03:04): you whine about it constantly  
Gavino Free (05:03:03): cos that's a good owner.  
Gavino Free (05:03:15): you didnt make fun of your crushes when you were 6?  
Gavino Free (05:03:24): like pull their hair and call them names?  
Gavino Free (05:03:32): Christ, is New Jersey really that weird?  
Michael Jones (05:03:38): no because i'm not an asshole  
Gavino Free (05:04:01): but you are an asshole  
Michael Jones (05:04:06): also because kids got killed for that sort of thing  
Gavino Free (05:04:53): You are something else, Jones.  
Michael Jones (05:05:05): indeed i am  
Michael Jones (05:05:25): wait back the fuck up  
Michael Jones (05:05:27): owner  
Michael Jones (05:05:36): you do realize you're not actually a cat  
Michael Jones (05:05:43): you're a gavin not a pet  
Gavino Free (05:05:52): I'm both.  
Gavino Free (05:06:09): sometimes I'd rather be a real cat.  
Gavino Free (05:06:15): Then I could be small and unnoticed  
Gavino Free (05:06:17): and just not care.  
Gavino Free (05:06:19): IT'd be lovely.  
Michael Jones (05:06:47): You're the most noticeable thing in the office.  
Michael Jones (05:07:06): And I'm not talking ears and tail either.  
Gavino Free (05:07:45): I don't get it.  
Michael Jones (05:07:55): It's dumb and quiet when you're gone and everything smells like Geoffs booze and Jack's beard conditioner.  
Gavino Free (05:08:12): So?  
Gavino Free (05:08:13): That's home.  
Gavino Free (05:08:17): To me, anyway.  
Michael Jones (05:09:34): home smells like mint and dried herbs and dirt and last summers hay and weirdly like cat  
Gavino Free (05:10:08): mint hurts my nose  
Michael Jones (05:10:33): thats cute  
Gavino Free (05:10:36): no its not!  
Gavino Free (05:10:37): it hurts!  
Michael Jones (05:10:49): hows that cat nip  
Gavino Free (05:10:53): bloody amazing  
Gavino Free (05:11:11): im pretty sure im not actually touching the ground  
Gavino Free (05:11:14): this is new  
Michael Jones (05:11:28): what the fuck kind of cat nip is that  
Michael Jones (05:11:32): are you fucking high right now  
Gavino Free (05:11:34): the good kind  
Gavino Free (05:11:47): and well.. if you're comparing it to human stuff then yeah i guess i dont know  
Gavino Free (05:11:57): come hold a jingly thing in my face  
Gavino Free (05:12:05): and i dont mean your cock i mean the feathery thing  
Gavino Free (05:12:11): i dont know what it's called but i want it to make noise.  
Michael Jones (05:12:20): can the jingly thing be my  
Michael Jones (05:12:22): damnit  
Gavino Free (05:12:31): i dont know  
Gavino Free (05:12:36): do your balls jingle like bells?  
Gavino Free (05:12:38): probably not.  
Michael Jones (05:12:58): what if i tied a bell to it  
Gavino Free (05:13:03): no.  
Michael Jones (05:13:14): fine  
Michael Jones (05:13:18): jingly feather thing  
Michael Jones (05:19:41): i can't believe i am literally leaving the house at 3 am while drunk to fucking play with you like some kidn of stupid mornon  
Gavino Free (05:20:10): yeah well you like me and i want it and you have to give it because you feel obligated cos you like me  
Gavino Free (05:20:13): so  
Gavino Free (05:20:17): dont even deny it  
Gavino Free (05:20:19): and get over here  
Michael Jones (05:21:54): yeah yeah our newfound man crushes whatever im coming  
Gavino Free (05:23:01): :)


	3. Confrontations.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael comes over to Gavin's shed for a "play date" with a cat hybrid; Gavin's high on catnip and shows Michael some things that Michael doesn't approve of, and Gavin finds out what Michael really is - bringing up his deepest, darkest nightmare right back to the surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **IMPORTANT!!**  
>  Please note that there is a mention of (trigger warning) rape in this chapter! It's a thought of Gavin's, and I have struck it out in case you need to skip over it.

Gavin purred after sending his last reply.

":)" was all it said in response to Michael's text about 'man crushes'. He was purring, literally purring over the thought of him coming over to his shed at three in the morning to use a cat toy on him - one of the ones with the feathers and bells - while he was tripping on some hybrid form of catnip. It worked like the latter and weed, making him high as fuck without even knowing it, but only on a small scale. How Geoff had gotten the purest shit, he didn't know but he didn't care. He'd found it after smelling it for two weeks and fuck if he wasn't happy. He was rolling about on the floor, having set up about six flat and puffy dog beds and a blanket over top of it (since it was hard wood), and set his phone down, just staring at it.

He'd told Michael about his sex toys. He'd accidentally slipped up and told him about his past. He mentioned the bows. But Michael wouldn't remember in the morning... would he? He thought about this for a few moments before lying completely on his side, tail swishing back and forth while he stretched. He sat up then, and groomed himself, fixing his tail with his tongue since he was flexible enough, cleaned his ears with the back of his hand and even stripped to clean the rest of his body. Mostly, anyway. He could have just showered but he felt like being more of a cat than a human. Oh well. He put his clothing back on, realized he was wearing a pair of girl's shorts, a flowy top and a pair of knee high socks and panicked, stuffing away all of his female clothes into his closet while he chose to take everything off except for the shorts and throw on basketball shorts, a Roosterteeth shirt and a pair of ankle socks.

He sat by the door, head against the wall while he waited for Michael. Maybe he wasn't coming. Or he got into an accident.... Gavin didn't want to think about that. His purr dissolved into nervous silence, waiting for Michael to come to his little shed.

Michael was fucking stupid or fucking drunk or a really toxic combination of both but he was currently stumbling into a pair of pants and calling a cab and the world was blurry even though he was wearing his glasses. He remembered the laser pointer though and that's all that mattered.

The cab ride was uneventful, mostly Michael drinking out his stupid fucking flask when he was sure the driver wasn't looking because he wasn't about to sober up halfway through this. He didn't actually have a cat toy, so he was pretty much hoping that Gavin already had the feathery jingly thing he wanted to play with, because the laser pointer was the only back up plan.

It wasn't _that_ long of a drive and he was letting himself into Geoff's backyard to stumble back around to the shed, standing outside and texting Gavin for about ten minutes. Gavin who wasn't answering. Maybe he was passed out? Maybe this was some kind of elaborate trap? He'd survived more than his share of traps over the centuries, had at least two scars from silver bullets he barely managed to get out in time. He'd be fine. He could kill to survive again, if he had to.

He shook the thoughts away and just tried to open the fucking door, finding Gavin sitting close to it. "I've been texting you for like ten minutes, fuck-wad, don't you check your phone?"

Gavin let out a mixture of a squeak and hiss when the door was just opened, and looked up to see Michael. It was near immediate that he sat on his knees, hands in front of them for a moment before stretching to stand up completely... and then some. He stretched his body out, yawning a bit while his arms went above his hand and he nearly touched the rafters that made up the roof. "Mm. It was over there." he stated simply, pointing over to his little makeshift comfortable place. "It's upside down, I think." his eyes shifted until they were facing Michael again and it was clear they were blown wide, whether from the slight darkness of the shed or how high he was, he didn't know.

"You smell different Michael." Gavin said, lazily moving to pull him into the shed, closing the door behind him. It didn't take long before he was purring, just Michael's person being there enough for him to be content. He let his legs somehow walk him to the ladder that led to his bed, and climbed up it, pulling off two of the toys that he wanted to play with. He stumbled back to Michael, head moving to rest against his shoulder sideways while he handed them to Michael. "See? Feathery, stick things with string and bells. Dunno how they work but they're fun t'play with."

Gavin moved back to his original spot, since it was right next to the tiny ass couch he'd gotten, and lay stretched out on his back, arms up like he was waiting.

When Michael had seen his first catboy a thousand years ago, serving the army of some king whose name he'd forgotten by now, he'd never given much thought to having his own. But now, he had a plastic stick with brightly colored feathers and a bell glued to the end of a string, and it was strange how a wolf could feel like a king a thousand years later. He sat himself down on the make-shift little pillow nest and settled Gavin's head in his lap, one hand skritching his ears and the other dangling the toy above him, keeping the feathers just out of Gavin's reach as he slowly batted at them.

"How do I smell different?" He asked in the silence as he let the toy fall, slowly dragging the wad of feathers and bell up Gavin's chest. "I didn't do anything different. You think I always smell like wet dog, even when I'm bone dry."

Gavin's purring only got louder as his head was laid in Michael's lap and he moved to make his head a little more comfortable. It became a slightly-distracting game of try and catch 'the thing' as he batted and tried to hit the feathers and bell, moving a bit when it jingled while his tail flicked about from underneath him rather intensely. He heard Michael's question, but continued to bat at the bell, watched as it was lowered and dragged along his chest.

He lifted his head to watch it, fingers dancing around it like he was ready to pounce, and finally answered the man's question. "Dunno. You just do. More alcohol, I s'pose. Makes all the other smells go away. Beer's not good on you, blech." Gavin said, only half true. He kind of liked the smell of alcohol on the redhead, and lifted his head to look at him. "I-I really don't know." Turning his body to be on his stomach, he sat up until his legs were curled beneath him and leaned in, sniffing quietly around Michael's general area. "S-Some form of take away, a-alcohol... confusion." he rattled off, his face inching closer and closer to Michael's. It wasn't until his lips were just about to press against Michael's that he smelled it.

That tiny, little, repressed smell he really wished he hadn't just smelled. Gavin recoiled almost instantly, backing himself up until he was pressed against his entertainment center. At the same time, he was practically trapped now, but it was clear he was in a scared state by the way his ears peeled back and down and the hair on his arms and tail stood up straight. "Wot are you?!" he hissed. He couldn't place the scent. Or, well, he didn't actually want to.

Gavin was so close; Michael could feel the shift of air as he smelled him. Michael could smell Gavin too, smell the cat nip, smell what his clothes were washed in, how content he had just been, and now could smell the determination and a small spike of lust driving it. Michael had been down this road a few times in his long years on this rock spinning around a star, and he knew when to close his eyes and let someone kiss him. Even if he was confused about why he wanted to be kissed so badly. At least, until nothing happened, and he opened his eyes back up to catch Gavin halfway across the room already, backing into his furniture and looking scared.

Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck._

 _Of course_ Gavin could smell it on him if he knew what he was smelling. He should have known better. He shouldn't be this drunk and trying to kiss catboys. He- He should be calming Gavin down.

He backed up, putting more space between himself and Gavin, keeping as relaxed as he could and holding his hands out to make him seem like less of a threat.

"I'm Michael, I-" He sighed and cradled his face in his hands instead.

Really, only the truth was going to get this settled.

"I'm a fucking werewolf."

* * *

 

Gavin swallowed, making no attempt to move because he knew how werewolves worked. That's what he was. He didn't want to admit to himself but he had to - even if it brought back those memories. Even if it made him think of his days on the black market, all the filthy werewolf hybrids he had to succumb to during their full-moon phase. He still had scars on the bottoms of ears, where no hair grew anymore. He couldn't even wear silver without getting beaten.

Willing those thoughts away, his senses were on high alert, focusing on the smallest things - the twitch of... of panic in Michael's face, how it didn't turn to anger. How he backed up, held his hands out, inviting him in. He didn't want to go. "Y-You're... N-No." he mumbled, shock clear in his tone, since it was flat. He couldn't think; all he could see was the bed, the raised bed, upstairs and he was so close to the ladder up to it he figured he could dash to it. But he wasn't about to pit himself against a dog. A wolf. They were fast, dangerous and Gavin swore they could move about .10 seconds before he could. "Y-You ca-can't be!" Gavin finally deadpanned, his voice coming out. "N-No you-you're just a do-dog owner--"

Gavin went silent. He knew it wasn't true, but he didn't want to believe it. The dresser was just as close, and he knew that if he tried he could get to it and throw on the silver collar Geoff had bought him - actually, it was sitting right in front of him on the pillows, where he'd taken it off during his trip. He'd sobered up rather quickly now, and dashed for it, pouncing on it before pulling back, clipping it back around his neck. He felt safer, much safer because at least now Michael couldn't tear his throat out without it hurting him in return. "Y-You're a werewolf. H-H--You're not... you're not o-one of them, y-you'd nev-never h--" Gavin shut himself up, trying to change the subject. "M-Michael I'm scared."

"Don't be. I'm nothing to be scared of. I'm not some pup who can't control his wolf. I-" He fucked up. He fucked up, _he fucked up_.

This wasn't going well at all. Michael eyed the collar warily; it had to be silver if Gavin's instinct was to slap it on that fast. At least it wasn't a silver stake. Or that nasty ass silver dust that almost killed him once.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Gavin. I'll leave if you want?" He asked, very slowly pointing to the door. "You can watch me go, I won't come back."

He wasn't even going to touch on 'one of them' no fucking way, he just wanted to get Gavin to calm down or get the fuck out of here if he wouldn't.

Gavin did calm down - he didn't want Michael to leave. His natural, cat instincts took over his natural human instincts and his immediate decision was to relax his ears, to force himself to be okay. He'd endured worse. His mind was making him think rationally - _he could have killed you already if he wanted to. He could have ~~raped~~ you already if he wanted to. He could have wrapped his fingers around your throat and done unspeakable acts right there. But. He. Didn't._ Gavin swallowed, taking his eyes off of Michael - a sign that he was okay with him, not comfortable yet, but the hair on his tail stopped standing up.

"Please don't go." he mumbled quietly, knowing he could probably hear. They always did have super-hearing, like him. And smell. No wonder he could smell him in heat. Probably taste, too. Touch. The whole nine yards. Just like him. Except a dog. A wolf. "Dammit stop callin' him a dog." he whispered to himself, to force himself to call him a wolf instead. "B-But p-prove it. P-Prove yo-you're not going to hurt me."

Gavin looked down then at Michael. "T-Touch it. C-Cos it's not...it's not c-comin' off." he whispered, fingers dancing over the smooth metal of his silver collar.

"You realize you're literally asking me to like, touch lava, right?" Michael's nose wrinkled at the thought. Silver was the only thing that could scar him; cuts, gashes, broken bones, all healed perfectly and with no mark left behind in a week at the most, but silver burns could take weeks to heal, and even then the scars stayed maybe forever. Michael still had one from fifteen hundred years ago.

"Fine." He said finally, rolling his eyes at the look on Gavin's face. "Come here," He said, holding his hand out. "I'll touch it to my wrist, if anyone asks; I can just say I burned myself cooking."

Gavin felt bad, but... he wanted to make a point. Or something like that. Whatever. He watched Michael's expression change, watched him debate it in his brain for almost a moment. He finally agreed, and watched Michael push his hand out. Gavin moved until he was on his hands and knees and slowly crawled over to the man, his tail between his legs because he knew what silver did to werewolves.

He'd been the one to put a bullet in one before. "O-Okay. B-Burned whilst c-cooking." Gavin mumbled quietly, moving to sit on his knees right in front of Michael's form. He let his head tip to the side a little, presenting a piece of the collar to Michael so he could touch it.

Fuck this was going to hurt like a bitch. It was going to hurt for days. He hoped Gavin knew. In fact- "This is gonna hurt for fucking days I hope you know that, I really hope it makes you feel better because I'm either still drunk or fucking stupid for doing this." Michael babbled, wanting to close his eyes but not wanting to burn himself too badly.

Finally he just grazed the metal, yanking his hand back with a snarl. He cradled it close to his chest, fighting the urge to lick the spreading burn on his wrist as he waited for the sharp pain to turn into the steady aching throb that would stick with him for at least two weeks.

"Feel better?" He asked, holding it out to show Gavin before cradling it back to his chest, letting out a whine of pain that wasn't from Michael but more from his wolf, finally giving in and licking it a little, the hurt already starting to throb.

Gavin swallowed, almost certain that this wasn't going to work and Michael would pull out of it at the last second. "N-Noted." he whispered, almost wanting to close his eyes the moment he saw Michael recoil his hand after pressing his wrist against the collar, and the way his face contorted into pain and then anger and then back to pain again. He reached out, out of instinct, and took Michael's hand as a sign of affection, yanking it towards him. He examined it, trying to make sure the redhead wouldn't notice that his hands were shaking.

He did it partly because he wanted to see how it work, and partly because he wanted to blow on it to make it feel better - and move in to kiss it, as gently as possible, because he knew that kissing wounds made everything better. Or at least... that's what he thought. "M-Much better, yeah. Need... need a plaster?" he asked, moving to stand up. The collar didn't come off, but he moved to his bathroom and pulled out a first aid kit, bringing it back in. He made quick work of Michael's wrist, wrapping it in a plaster, or well, a gauze pad, after putting antibiotic ointment on it. "Is that...is that better?" he asked quietly, inching closer.

Michael didn't notice Gavin's shaking hands, his own were trembling, and he practiced his breathing and used all the strength inside of him to not cry out with how Gavin fiddled with it.

"Yeah," he lied breathlessly, "Much better, thanks." He was paler than usually, panting and a little dizzy. It wasn't enough of a touch to give him silver poisoning, oh fuck not again. There was just one thing that he really needed right now.

"...Can you take that thing off now? Please?" He asked, scooting away from Gavin still wearing the collar. He'd been burned by silver though his clothes before, and he wasn't keen on being burned twice today.

Gavin nodded, but he could sense that there was little truth in his statement. He kept inching closer, at least, until Michael asked him to take off the collar. His cheeks flushed, ears going down, but not back. "I--I--I... I-Okay." he said, and jumped up, moving to the ladder. He climbed up it, and only when he was safely out of sight of Michael he took the silver collar off. Replacing it with a simple, navy blue felt collar with a small bell on the front, he came back down. "Is... is this better?" he asked, "b-bell's just... it's not silver. Promised.

He scooted closer to Michael, but realized he was inching himself off the pillows. Instead of asking him if he wanted back on the pillows, Gavin pulled the blanket out from under him and put it on the couch, setting it up until it was a little-ish nook. "I-I wasn't finished sniffing, y-you know." he muttered under his breath, hazel eyes shifting until he could see the redhead again. "C-C'mere. I wanna finish."

"I'll just smell hurt now." Michael mumbled, still cradling his newly bandaged wrist to his chest. He really wanted to keep licking it. He maybe wanted Gavin to lick it better. No, he sure as fuck didn't want that. Nope.

Instead, he settled into the newly moved makeshift fort thing, willing the painful sting of his wrist to go away, to calm down, to do anything but hurt.

"Why do you wear these?" He asked instead, reaching out with his unhurt arm to touch the collar Gavin was wearing gently. "You're not a pet. You're a person." He didn't say it had the wolf more unsettled than it was himself; that his wolf detested the thought of being some common pet, of being collared and owned. Every animal should be free.

Gavin shrugged. "I could smell stuff past the overdose of alcohol, so." he replied in return, moving so Michael could sit down in the makeshift blanket fort, then easily draped himself over the redhead so he was sitting with his legs on either side of Michael's, yet still close to his own body. He was comfortable now, and leaned forward, ready to start finishing what he had started before when Michael asked him a question. "It's... It's company policy... don't you know?" he replied, trying to will away the nervousness. There was no way he could tell Michael the real reason.

He bit down on his lip, knowing Michael would probably realize that Ray didn't wear a collar. "It's just... I could get killed if I don't, cos I'd be considered 'a stray'." He blushed at the thought of not wearing it, of everyone seeing his scar. He pulled himself closer to the redhead's body until his own was pressed flushed against it, his head dangerously close to his neck. Gavin finally continued on sniffing Michael, taking in every little thing - the way his skin smelled ten times better than his cologne, the way his shirt smelled like flowers (very girly, Michael), how his still smelled really nice. Probably old spice. He ignored the lingering scent of the werewolf, no matter how horrible (good) it smelled.

Finally finishing up, Gavin made no effort to move, too comfortable with his nose nuzzled in Michael's neck. He did, after a very, very long moment, nuzzle his face into Michael's hair. He couldn't control the automatic purring and his tail flicking about in a rather... friendly manner. His nose moved from long-ish curls to just next to Michael's ear, then just under and behind it. It wasn't until he realized what he was doing that he shot backward a bit staring at Michael with large pupils, a little dazed. "You still smell like wet dog, Michael." he whispered, "and your breath smells like alcohol." He leaned in, sniffing it again. "n' somethin' else. I-I don't know wot but it's nice."

"You're purring..." Michael mumbled; Gavin's closeness and the familiarity of having someone smell him in ways he was used to, from older times when other wolves were more common.

It felt good to be able to relax, to have the time to smell Gavin back, to take in what he washed his clothes with and the lingering traces of places he'd been that day. The pure smell of Gavin underneath, spicy and cat like and nothing like Michael had ever been close enough to smell before. Something new, so unlike the humans and the wolves Michael had been with before.

He hadn't been this close to anyone in maybe a century. Nothing but a one night stand here and there, a warm body for a night to cure the itch. It was pointless when he knew he would outlive everyone he would be with.

He'd worry about out-living Gavin later. "Like I want to kiss you, that's what the smell is," He whispered, leaning in and sealing the deal, pressing his lips to Gavin's.

Gavin squeaked. "Y-Yeah, I am purring." he whispered, reading Michael's body language in a confusing and roundabout way, to the point where he didn't know what was happening until Michael said he wanted to kiss him and then did it. Like, actually did it. It took his brain about a minute to catch up but when it did he kissed back, his cat taking over as a sign of ultimate dominance. Or something, Gavin didn't know. All he knew was that his purring intensified, his ears fluttered just as much as his eyes fluttered shut and his tail was nearly whipping back and forth in contentment.

He tilted his head when his brain caught up, fingers dancing along Michael's shoulders until they decided to settle and knead against them, keeping it as innocent as possible while he kissed him. But then he realized... the kiss probably wasn't going to last as long as he wanted it to, and pulled back before Michael could stop it. "W-Why'd you... why'd you do that?" he asked, his voice nothing but a whisper, or just above, because he was maybe a little shocked.

Michael could _feel_ Gavin purring against his mouth, and it was the best thing he'd known in a long time. He threaded his fingers through Gavin's hair, fingertips resting lightly on the base of Gavin's ears. Even the pulse of his silver wound was background noise compared to the head of Gavin in his lap, against him, at the places where their mouths connected. He opened his eyes when Gavin pulled away, watching him with a lidded, hazy and confused look.

"I don't know. I shouldn't, but I wanted to." He said plainly, honestly. He had no idea why he was attracted to maybe the most annoying cat on the planet, but he liked Gavin, even the wolf liked Gavin, having taken a nosy interest in the kiss going on. "I'm sorry. I won't do it again, if you don't want it."

Gavin was absolutely in love with the way Michael looked, all blush and almost seductive but not quite there yet. It was nice, and he catalogued it in his brain to keep forever. He wished he could have taken a picture too. "I did too." he admitted, his own cheeks flushing with that coral pink tone that went way too nicely with his skin tone. "Please don't. Don't--don't not do it, I mean! I don't not want you to." he said, even though he could have retorted with 'I want you to' he didn't want to sound silly.

He moved forward, leaving a chaste kiss on Michael's lips, and ducked his head down to hide and nuzzle and purr in the crook of the redhead's neck, right against his pulse point because it was his favorite spot, ever. He could just feel Michael's heart beating twice as fast as normal (not that he'd ever listened to it before), could feel Michael just shaking wherever his hands were (Gavin couldn't be arsed to figure it out). "D-Do... do you wanna see the...the bows?" he asked, a question out of the blue. "You were...curious before."

Michael's hands were totally shaking because romance and stuff, not because the silver burn was back with a vengeance. He'd slid his hands down when Gavin pulled away, splayed out and resting gently on the small of his back, finger tips curled around the slight curve of Gavin's hips.

"Does that mean you have to move? If yes, then no." He mumbled, pulling Gavin in closer to his chest and rolling so they were laying down. "Why don't we take a nice comfy nap? Maybe after that you can snort some more catnip or something." He shrugged, taking his turn to thrust his face into Gavin's neck, nosing along his skin and licking a little.

Gavin attempted to still Michael's hands, holding them against his hips _maybe_ a little firmly while he continued to nuzzle, then pulled back once he heard his voice. "I-I mean yeah, I... but... I thought you re-really wanted t'see." M-My phone's right there, I just...have to..." Gavin very, very easily arched his back, his head falling back while his collar _just_ revealed the scar underneath it; he kept going until one hand was bracing himself against the floor and the other was pulling the pillow with his phone on it towards him. He didn't even move out of Michael's reach before he grabbed a hold of it and had it back in his hands, his upper body moving back to its original spot while he shook his head, willing away the lightheadedness.

Pulling up a very, very old blog he had that was also private, he skimmed through it, settling his hips down until he was sitting comfortably in the redhead's lap, and maybe pressing against some things he shouldn't. He scrolled down, down, further down until he squeaked, and pressed down with his thumb, hand coming around to still his tail from swaying back and forth like he knew it was. He waited for the picture to load, tilted his phone sideways, and turned it around. "There you go."

Michael was so fucking done with the collar business. He saw the peek of scar, and even though he really wanted to see the bows, and wanted to ask about the weird hot bendy thing, he had to take that fucking collar off. He'd meant what he said about not liking it. Gavin wasn't a pet, he wasn't property, there was no policy, and he'd never seen another hybrid that wasn't into something kinky wearing a collar before.

He had to take that fucking thing off.

He did enjoy the picture with the bows though, looking down at a much younger, less hairy Gavin, who looked duller around the eyes for some reason. A reason he was about to maybe find out. He reached up and pinched the clip on the collar, taking it off with one hand and just, _staring._

"Gavin, _the fuck_ is that?"

Gavin knew that when he felt that collar shift it revealed his secret, he fucking knew it and felt as Michael, with more swiftness than he could ever manage, had his collar off and in his hand. Gavin's hand dropped the phone and shot up to his neck, trying to hide it. Apparently today was 'be in shock for most of the night and fall everywhere' day because he tumbled out of Michael's lap and scrambled to get up to his bed, where his collars were tucked underneath his bed. He was trembling, and you could hear it in his voice. "It's... it's nothing, nothing at all Michael promised, I-it's not wot you think it is, j-just a scratch nothin' more, nothin' t'worry about it was before your time--"

He cut himself off while he threw on a collar, any collar he could find and came to the edge of the ladder. "C-c’mon you're... you're drunk get up h-here so you c-can sleep this off." Gavin tried. Maybe he'd fall for it. Maybe he wouldn't. In truth, Gavin was stalling, trying to figure out what excuse he could use when he finally thought of one. "I-I... I experimented wi-with other collars an-and I didn't do it right a-and nearly choked m'self out, y-yeah that's wot happened, n-now c'mon m'-m'tired, Michael n' I don't wa-want you to leave."

Michael didn't say anything; he didn't need to be able to smell Gavin's fear to know that he was lying. His voice gave him away faster than his smell did. Instead he just sighed and did as he was asked, climbing up the ladder and dragging Gavin gently with him to the bed, folding up around him in a tight hug on the mattress. He settled with Gavin on his chest, stroking up and down the notches of his spine, counting every single one of them ten times over before finally speaking.

"You're lying," He mumbled, rubbing the base of Gavin's tail as he nosed at the collar he was wearing. "It's okay; you don't have to tell me or anything, but don't lie to me, please."

Gavin trembled as he waited for Michael, and he trembled as he was pulled into the bed and placed on the redhead's chest. He only stopped when Michael moved to stroke his back, a light purr building up in his throat like it always did. He reached a hand back and pulled the comforter over them both, wishing that none of this had happened. Okay, maybe the cuddling part, that was fine, he thought as he brought one leg to sit between Michael's and the other to wrap around his waist halfway. His tail didn't like being under the duvet but that was whatever; it swished back and forth against their legs while Michael spoke.

Gavin counted ten. Huh. Ten. That's a funny number. Gavin though. "Okay." he whispered, finding the remote control for the lights to the shed somewhere on the nightstand next to Michael's head and clicked them off so the redhead wouldn't have to see his embarrassment. "It... it really wasn't a suicide attempt." he muttered, looking down. "I mean... I did want t'die when I was younger... but I knew I'd get out soon so I didn't. I promise, Michael. That's not what it looks like."

"I never thought it was," Michael told him, cool fingers sliding up under the back of Gavin's shirt to continue cataloguing his spine by touch, but shortly getting side tracked in a futile attempt to find and knead out any spots of tenseness in his muscles.

"It looked like someone hurt you. I haven't killed in a long time, but if someone laid a hand on you in a way you didn't like, they wouldn't be alive long enough to touch anyone else," he confessed, not sure where his fierce need to protect Gavin came from, maybe from the kiss, maybe from the way he still nuzzling his own scent on Gavin, marking him. A wolf taking in a wayward cat as part of his pack.

Gavin was a little more comfortable now, his body making a small attempt to relax. But Michael's next words had him tense again and no amount of back rubbing was going to help with that. Yet, the purring didn't stop. It only picked up more, Gavin nuzzling Michael's neck again - why was he doing that, what the fuck no, he only did that in heat - while he listened to his voice. "You wouldn't be able to find them anyway." he mumbled, sure that it was too low for Michael to hear in any way over the purring.

He stretched out a little more, eyes slipping shut while his hands settled themselves against Michael's side and against his chest. "You won't even remember this t'morrow cos you're drunk, but I keep nuzzlin' your neck n' I only do that when m'in heat. It's like m'presentin' m'self t'you to take as you please but... a little more bloody subtle." he snorted at the thought. Michael was supposed to hate him, or at least dislike him.

"You still smell like wet dog though."

"You smell like Gavin." Michael mumbled, taking off his glasses finally and setting them to the side, before going right back to rubbing his face all over Gavin's neck and shoulder, only being able to actually use his whole face now.

"Like, under the cat and the spit because you don't bathe normally, gross, you smell like Gavin. Like really warm sun or wheat fields, like good strong wine from a clay jar, or honey mead made from well loved bees. You smell like raspberries and sun bleached bones in the desert and," Michael slurred towards the end, going silent for a while, and then snoring loudly against the side of Gavin's head.


	4. Good Mornings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael fell asleep with his hand clamped around Gavin's tail. Things ensue. (nsfw, slightly, yay!)

Gavino Free (07:16:02): michael  
Gavino Free (07:16:06): _Miiiichael_  
Gavino Free (07:16:08): wake up.  
Michael Jones (07:16:25): It's six in the fucking morning.  
Gavino Free (07:16:31): Michael wake up  
Gavino Free (07:16:34): Please let go of my tail  
Gavino Free (07:16:36): _please_  
Michael Jones (07:16:50): What.  
Gavino Free (07:17:02): somethin gis grabbing my tail  
Gavino Free (07:17:06): and i dont wanna look down

* * *

 

6:19am. That was what the clock on his nightstand read as he jolted awake in his sleep, needing to take a piss. He was still tired, and did want to sleep more, especially with the big ball of warmth right next to him named Michael Jones - but he couldn't. Because he couldn't move. Because there was a hand around the edge of his tail and it was rather strong. He figured prying Michael's fingers off his tail would suffice but he didn't want to wake him. Either way, however, he'd have to.

So he tried the quiet approach. "Michael." he whispered, poking the redhead gently in the arm. "Michael, please wake up."

_No response._

Gavin moved onto shaking now, his voice a bit louder. "Michael. Michael.. Michael wake up, please. Please, you've got t'let go of my tail!" he huffed in frustration, groaning because he knew if he didn't get up and go pee really, really soon he was going to piss the bed and he knew Michael wouldn't liek that. "Let go of my bloody tail you cock!" he finally growled, hoping that'd be enough to wake the man up.

Michael snorted in his sleep and swatted at whatever was poking him. He was warm and tired and he could smell Gavin and it was nice and- He could smell Gavin.

He let go of Gavin's tail, stumbling backwards out of the bed, and then rolling just a little farther, falling off the edge of the loft completely, and landing with a muffled thump.

"Yeah, good fucking morning to you too," He groaned, rubbing the shoulder he'd landed on.

Gavin squeaked and followed Michael's body to the lower floor, his face flushing with embarrassment yet again. But before he could do anything, he made sure the collar he'd worn the night before was still around his neck. Okay. It was. He easily jumped down from the second floor of the loft and was right at Michael's side, distracting him from the shoulder pains. "m'sorry! Y-You wouldn't let go, n' you were asleep..." he apologized, nuzzling Michael's hair - it smelled like his own bed and a mixture of what he thought to be Michael's shampoo. Perfect.

And then the pee pains came back. He was rushing into the bathroom, impossibly light on his feet and didn't even think to close the door while he lifted the lid, took a seat and pissed, rather thankful that his little shed was so small. His little happy sigh of being relieved also echoed throughout it, and when he was done he easily cleaned up, washed his hands, and came back out. "D'you want t'sleep a little more, Michael?" he asked, sitting down next to the redhead. "C-Cos we can, y'know. I like sleeping."

Michael stood when Gavin came back, rolling out his shoulder. If it hurt more than it did, he didn't know, his silver burn still throbbing painfully.

"Yeah, I'm just a moron, come on." He grabbed Gavin easily, tossing him over his should and holding on to him with his unburnt arm. He didn't even need enhanced strength to pick up all of the ten pounds that Gavin weighed. He climbed up the ladder with a squirming Gavin, tossing him into the bed before diving in with him and pulling him close to resume those awesome snuggles that had been interrupted with a quick trip to the fucking floor.

"Mmm, better." He hummed, headbutting against Gavin's shoulder and twining his fingers down around Gavin's tail, not pulling, just holding on to it again with a loose grip.

Gavin was squealing and giggling, and purring all at once when he was thrown over Michael's shoulder like a potato sack. "Put me down you prick!" he joked, his tail swishing back and forth while he willed it to move in the redhead's face. He didn't have to wait long to be put down, being tossed on the bed quite easily - and if he was being honest, he might have opened his legs a little on instinct for Michael to easily take. He was pulled close to Michael's body and he smiled, feeling much better now that he was back under the warmth that was the comfortor and Michael's body.

"You're right. Much better." he mumbled in response, before hissing quietly at the contact to his tail. It wasn't as intense as it was when he was in heat, but it still left him shivering, his thoughts being pulled to much different and dirty things before it snapped back. "Let go of my bloody tailllllll, Michael." Gavin whined, headbutting him right on back.

"Why? Is it ticklish?" He asked, too interested in using that enhanced strength to hold Gavin still while he stroked the lengrh of his tail, before sliding his hand back up against the grain of the hair on it. He was so focused to holding Gavin still and trying to grab back on to Gavin's tail without tugging on it that he missed the little spike of the smell of arousal, keeping his nose pressed into Gavin's cheek as he laughed, flailing around and managing to get hold of the tail again, squeezing, but not pulling, it at the base.

Gavin shook his head. "N-No, Michael, Michael please." he begged, squirming in his spot even though it was difficult when Michael had such a strong hold on him. This was getting ridiculous, Michael had to have known what this was doing to him. "Michael I swear to Christ." His change in tone was partly because of the way the redhead slid his hand up his tail, causing him to shiver.

And if Michael didn't know before, he knew now. And Gavin was embarrassed. He tried to hide it, the erection growing in his panties--ahem, boxer briefs--and shorts, twisting and turning while Michael had his fun. "Michael, please let go. I-I need to pee again." His face was already flushed, and the squirming wasn't helping when he was rubbing up against the redhead's legs every 2.5 seconds.

Gavin gave up, just laying there with a hand between his legs to hide the erection and his other hand hiding his face to hide the obviously nervous he was feeling because, well, fuck. "A-Are you...are you done?"

Michael was enjoying himself, laughing and nipping at Gavin in their play until he realized that was a fucking hard on pressed up against his thigh and the smell of Gavin's arousal hit him like a brick wall, his own body starting to react to it.

"Oh," He said quietly, dropping Gavin's tail like he'd grown a new one made of silver.

"Oh, so when I..." He motioned towards Gavin's tail, even though Gavin couldn't see. "You uh..." He made another vague hand motion, letting the tone of his voice speak for itself. And also maybe scooting away to hide the effects of Gavin's smell on him.

Gavin's face was completely red now, with the awkwardness of the situation, and he curled up, still hiding his face. "I-It's o-only intense when.. when uh m'in heat but... if there's uh... enough... then uh.... it can.... yeah." he whispered, biting down hard on his lip. He wanted to roll over and probably just die because that had never happened before. "This... has never happened before." he deadpanned, swallowing quietly.

"m-m'sorry if you can uh, smell it, if you've got that kind of nose..." Gavin apologized. Just uh, just give me some... time n' uh, I can fix it." he said, trying to think about anything that wasn't Michael kissing his neck or continuing to stroke his tail until he couldn't take it. Nope, he definitely _wasn't_ thinking about that, or Michael tracing different designs along his shoulder with his tongue. No, that wasn't happening either.

Okay it was, and Gavin felt really bad, but he turned back around to face Michael with the saddest look on his face. "Michael. Fix it. Fix it right now... this is your fault after all."

"If that's your way of seducing me, it blows." Michael said through a smile, fitting his hands around Gavin's hips and rolling on to his back, using the momentum to swing Gavin up on top of his lap.

"C'mere." The word was laced with a needy little growl, and he used Gavin's shirt to pull him down. He got his hands under Gavin's shirt, fingers strong and sure as they skidded over his ribs, pushing it up to expose more.

"I can smell it on you," He mouthed against Gavin's neck, nipping at the skin. "I don't need the day of the moon off work, I can handle it fine after putting up with it for so long, but there I can smell you, like this only worse. I don't know why Ray doesn't affect me like your smell does, but I can't handle it. You smell so good like this, and I don't want you to smell it on me, I'm scared of breaking and giving you exactly what you want, fuck, Gavin," he whined, grinding up against him and taking hold of his tail again, letting the end of it wrap around his wrist and forearm.

Gavin braced himself when Michael pulled him onto his lap and he would have hissed had it not been for how gentle the redhead was being. It was... weird. Different, definitely. He'd been with guys in the past, mostly a couple one-night stands here and there but nope, nothing like this. And, well, the other parts too, the ones he didn't want to think about right now. He got his confirmation about the smell and blushed, purring loudly against Michael's hair since he was sitting upright.

He shuddered hearing Michael's small monologue and rolled his hips into the redhead's as he ground up, letting out a weird mix between a growl, a purr, and a moan. It was quiet, obviously, and his tail worked on its own as it wrapped around Michael's arm. "Y-You're not helpin', M-Michael." Gavin breathed, letting out a small chuckle.

"Yo-You didn't... believe I had nubs, did-did you?" Gavin asked, "Right? On--on m'cock, yeah?"

"Are you gonna show me? Is that what you want?" Michael asked distractedly once he got his tongue back in his mouth from trying to lick the taste of arousal off the skin of Gavin's neck. It had been a while since he'd been with someone more than human, who understood the language of scent and lick as much as he did.

"Can I take this off and touch you? Is that okay?" He asked earnestly, pulling away a little to squint up at Gavin with a slightly dazed look, a hand resting flat on Gavin's skin above his shorts, the other hand stroking Gavin's tail slowly, letting it curl back around him before repeating the motion as he waited for permission, or denial.

Gavin might have nodded, or he might not have, rolling his hips a second time while he shivered from Michael's breath on his dampened skin. "M-Maybe." he mumbled, "I-I wanna prove it t'you." He didn't very much hear Michael's next questions, too busy trying to figure out how he was going to get his shorts off without moving from where he was. He eventually pushed Michael's hands away and took them off, not bothering to look down. It was only when he saw a flash of bubble gum pink and grey that he did look down, and he seriously might have fallen right off the bed.

He forgot. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. "I, uh, lost-lost a bet with Geoff. Shuddup." he mumbled before Michael could say anything, and straddled him once the shorts were off. It was easy from there, pushing the panties down so he could show--prove, ahem--to Michael that he did, in fact, have little pinkish cream nubs along the base of his cock. They got smaller as they went up his foreskin until they were gone, and he smiled sweetly. "T-Told you so."

"You're dick's weird, I get it." Michael laughed, hands drifint back to Gavin's hips to play the edges of lace on his panties. "I like these. If I'm gonna see you like this more, I should buy you some." He said with a tinge of pink creeping over his face, thumbs rubbing small, strong circles into the bones of Gavin's hips.

"You didn't answer me though, can I touch you? Is that what you want? We can just make out like teenagers or something instead it's- I don't care. It's up to you."

Gavin frowned. "That--you're a damn wolf for Christ's sake! that's a lot weirder than nubs!" he argued defensively, hiding his cock from Michael's view. "T-They're really sensitive!" He felt the need to add that, for some weird reason, he didn't know. He nodded, however, ignoring Michael's second statement because he was sure that if he didn't think about it, it wouldn't have actually happened. "Please, Michael, _please._ " he begged. "I-I give you p-permission, if... if that's wot y'need." he replied, his voice barely above a whisper.

Gavin was already touching himself, his fingers dancing along his cock so that he could get the release he craved. And even though he was absolutely terrified and nervous right now, he wanted this and he wanted it bad. _Old habits die hard, I guess,_ he thought.

Michael did a lot of things at once, when he finally had Gavin's permission. He pulled Gavin down into a kiss, as his other hand moved to replace Gavin's, almost hissing at how hot his skin was. He licked at Gavin's mouth in small strokes instead, seeking entry with his tongue.

He explored Gavin's dick in his hand, taking his time and touching the ridges and bumps along the shaft, rubbing his thumb against a particularly interesting feeling one, before gripping the whole shaft firmly and stroking, thumb moving to tease along the tip.

Gavin did happen to tense when Michael moved, but it was a simple kiss at first and he was thankful - he eased into it, parting his lips just enough to where the redhead could enter and move about as he pleased. He even poked back at the man's tongue, playfully of course, just to ease himself more.

And then Michael's hand was on his cock. It was a different feeling, with his hands being calloused from whatever past things he had done - Gavin heard somewhere he was an electrician at one point - yet they were softer than his own skin, his own fingertips which were now in Michael's hair. He craved more of the man yet wanted to run away all at once and it proved for an interesting sensation when the fingers on his cock purposefully ran along the nubs that graced his skin.

He broke the kiss because he couldn't breathe, it felt so good and bad and perfect and horrible all at once. "C-Careful, th-they're real-really sensitive." he whispered, rolling into it when Michael found the one they had missed. It wasn't spiked, he'd gotten rid of it himself, but it was a little bit less-flushed with his cock. The sensation of Michael stroking him was nearly too much - yet not as much as it would have been if his fingers were still wrapped around his tail. He purred on instinct now, loud yet low, and sighed into the redhead's mouth.

Michael wanted Gavin closer, running his tongue over his teeth and then pulling back to nibble gently on his bottom lip, licking over the same spot before just nuzzling their noses together, breathing heavily with closed eyes.

He curled his fingers up in Gavin's hair, smoothing his fingertips over the back of his ears and scratching gently into them. Gavin's taller body fit him perfectly, whether it was actually that way or some weird bendy hot cat magic, it didn't matter.

"Wha-what do you like? How should I-" Michael was seized with the sudden urge to make this _really good_ for Gavin, he could smell the faint wisps of fear coming off of him, and it fouled up the good smell of Gavin's pleasure, of the vibration of his purring against his chest.

Gavin giggled in Michael's mouth, feeling every single lick and nibble and touch and breath and everything - his senses were on high alert again, yet every single one was clouded with the overbearing amount of lust he was feeling. Nope. He wasn't going to slip into that role again. Not with Michael. He couldn't. The fingers in his hair, the ones that were scratching at his ears, made him purr again and he just didn't want it to end.

His entire body clicked into place, with his legs straddling Michael's hips and his back arched at an angle that was clearly 'take my shirt off or I swear to Christ m'going to overheat' yet 'keep me as close to you as possible and it'll make it better for the both of us. "Ever sucked off an uncircumcised man, Michael? Hybrid or not?"

The sudden lack of nervousness and fear in Gavin's voice only made it a little worse for Gavin, since he knew he was slowly slipping into a conscious that would have him doing things he'd probably regret. His head ducked down now, lips nearly pressed against Michael's ear while he stopped the redhead's hand from stroking him anymore. "Just don't run your bloody teeth over the nubs or I swear t'Christ I will murder you."


	5. "You're my Pack now."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Various AIM style chats rolled into one. I would have put them in separate things, but, you know.
> 
> Michael calls Gavin part of his pack, they talk about Gavin and the panties incident, Michael talks to Gavin about his vibrator and Gavin refuses to give Michael his favorite hat back. Gavin drunkenly sends Michael some "sexy" pictures and then acts like it didn't happen.

Michael Jones (08:02:31): Sorry I snuck out.  
Gavino Free (08:02:41): Ngh, wot?  
Michael Jones (08:03:17): In case you woke up and flipped out that I was gone.  
Gavino Free (08:03:38): Sad there's no warmth in the bed.  
Gavino Free (08:03:43): also, five more mimutes, please.  
Michael Jones (08:04:13): I wasn't wearing any of your baby gap clothes to work, so I had to go home.  
Gavino Free (08:04:23): ive got...other...clothes?  
Michael Jones (08:04:52): Gavin. How awake are you?  
Gavino Free (08:05:01): still drolling a bit.  
Michael Jones (08:05:22): You purr in your sleep.  
Gavino Free (08:05:27): no i dont.  
Michael Jones (08:05:49): And you chase things.  
Gavino Free (08:06:31): i only purr cos youre here  
Gavino Free (08:06:39): dnt purr in any other time  
Gavino Free (08:06:46): and... mnot a dog, cats dont chase things  
Michael Jones (08:08:26): I wanted to kiss you again before I left.  
Gavino Free (08:08:37): you should have.  
Michael Jones (08:09:22): You were purring and sleeping with your tongue out.  
Gavino Free (08:09:31): so?  
Gavino Free (08:09:36): i wouldve woken up.  
Gavino Free (08:09:43): did last night really happen  
Michael Jones (08:10:00): Yes?  
Michael Jones (08:11:32): Is thi the part where you say it was a mistake and that it shouldn't happen again?  
Gavino Free (08:13:27): Y-You really think I--  
Gavino Free (08:13:36): i still have your hat.  
Gavino Free (08:13:41): the one you always complain about losing.  
Gavino Free (08:13:49): it just felt... felt like a dream is all.  
Michael Jones (08:14:40): Just looked at my wrist.  
Michael Jones (08:14:42): Nope.  
Michael Jones (08:14:45): Not a dream.  
Gavino Free (08:14:53): mm.  
Gavino Free (08:14:57): you really are a wolf, huh.  
Gavino Free (08:15:14): does this mean you get red rockets  
Michael Jones (08:15:28): Yes. and NO.  
Gavino Free (08:15:33): Dammit.  
Michael Jones (08:15:49): Why?  
Michael Jones (08:15:58): You got a thing for dog dicks?  
Gavino Free (08:16:08): nah. just wanted t'see your pink little cock is all.  
Gavino Free (08:16:10): only fair.  
Michael Jones (08:16:57): You could have seen it if you hadn't gone immediately comatose post blowjob.  
Gavino Free (08:17:11): it's been a while, alright?  
Gavino Free (08:17:20): cant believe you swallowed.  
Michael Jones (08:17:44): I told you, I'm the blowjob champ.  
Gavino Free (08:18:37): would have preferred it on your face not in your face but  
Gavino Free (08:18:43): beggars cant really be choosers.  
Gavino Free (08:18:49): even though it was your fault i was horny in the first place.  
Michael Jones (08:19:04): I'll remember that next time.  
Michael Jones (08:19:23): Kitty likes giving facials.  
Gavino Free (08:19:34): you're not helping, you know.  
Michael Jones (08:20:20): I think I helped plenty.  
Gavino Free (08:20:26): i meant right now  
Michael Jones (08:21:13): I didn't know I was supposed to be?  
Gavino Free (08:21:30): i still half asleep  
Gavino Free (08:21:41): and you gave me the worst mental image  
Gavino Free (08:22:03): still sorry about your wrist though.  
Michael Jones (08:23:18): Did you not think silver would hurt me that bad?  
Michael Jones (08:23:26): You're still worth it though.  
Gavino Free (08:23:30): i only thought it was silver bu--  
Gavino Free (08:23:31): wot.  
Michael Jones (08:25:27): Any other wolf would have told you to fuck off and left, but I didn't want you to be scared of me. I'm not gonna hurt you, and if that's what I had to do.  
Michael Jones (08:25:30): You're worth it.  
Gavino Free (08:25:35): I-I'm not...  
Gavino Free (08:25:39): Michael really, I'm not...  
Gavino Free (08:25:41): worth that...  
Gavino Free (08:26:10): r-really I'm just a bl-bloody cat for christ's sake..  
Gavino Free (08:26:19): i.. i'm really not.  
Michael Jones (08:26:50): Do you not understand?  
Michael Jones (08:27:00): You're my pack now.  
Gavino Free (08:27:27): I'm not that's impossible  
Gavino Free (08:27:28): I'm a cat  
Gavino Free (08:27:30): just a cat nothing more  
Michael Jones (08:27:51): You're a Gavin.  
Michael Jones (08:28:07): You're my boy.  
Gavino Free (08:28:12): I'm just a cat.  
Michael Jones (08:29:48): You're an asshole who steals half my tuna sandwich and looks too good in my hat, and smells like the best thing my nose has ever been near.  
Gavino Free (08:30:41): No yo-you're just saying that c-cos of last night I promise it-it'll wear off soon wotever it is I don't even know i'm not worth that alright  
Gavino Free (08:30:45): I'm just not.  
Michael Jones (08:32:16): I just wanted you to know I wouldn't hurt you.  
Gavino Free (08:32:33): y-you didnt have to hurt yourself.  
Michael Jones (08:32:56): You asked me to?  
Gavino Free (08:33:04): yeah but you should ahve just said no!  
Michael Jones (08:33:39): But I didn't.  
Gavino Free (08:34:09): but now you uhrt real bad  
Gavino Free (08:34:12): and your skins burnt  
Michael Jones (08:34:32): What did you think was going to happen?  
Michael Jones (08:34:36): I'll be fine.  
Gavino Free (08:34:50): you would have said no and avoided it and avoided me like everyone always does  
Michael Jones (08:35:56): Do you want me to leave you alone?  
Gavino Free (08:36:01): no  
Gavino Free (08:36:04): maybe  
Gavino Free (08:36:15): but onyl cos youre putting me on apedestal  
Gavino Free (08:36:17): that i dont belong on  
Michael Jones (08:36:54): oh  
Michael Jones (08:37:00): I'm sorry.  
Michael Jones (08:37:27): fuck  
Michael Jones (08:37:39): i can back off if you want?  
Gavino Free (08:37:42): please dont.  
Gavino Free (08:37:54): just...  
Gavino Free (08:37:57): no more... hero stuff.  
Gavino Free (08:38:07): no more 'here ill touch silver for you' stuff, even if i ask.  
Michael Jones (08:39:58): it wasnt fucking hero stuff  
Michael Jones (08:40:08): i just didnt want you to be fucking terrified of me  
Michael Jones (08:40:12): cuz i like you  
Michael Jones (08:40:15): moron  
Gavino Free (08:40:21): still.  
Gavino Free (08:40:23): no more of that  
Gavino Free (08:40:47): im making geoff change all the silverware  
Gavino Free (08:40:47): cos its made of silver  
Gavino Free (08:44:14): and all the silver i have in m'room is gone, including the ollcar.  
Gavino Free (08:44:18): dont have to worry about it anymore  
Michael Jones (22:16:54): Are you expecting me to have dinner at Geoff's?  
Gavino Free (22:17:10): Well... I mean if you stay over n'... n' want breakfast...  
Michael Jones (22:17:56): Are you gonna make me breakfast?  
Gavino Free (22:19:17): i can't cook.  
Gavino Free (22:19:20): but i can make cereal  
Michael Jones (22:19:46): Cereal and toast sounds good.  
Gavino Free (22:19:52): ive burned toast  
Gavino Free (22:19:57): and i dont trust the toaster  
Gavino Free (22:20:01): it pops things out at random times  
Gavino Free (22:20:03): and scares me  
Michael Jones (22:21:56): Is it haunted?  
Gavino Free (22:21:57): no  
Michael Jones (22:22:07): Are you sure?  
Gavino Free (22:22:08): yes  
Michael Jones (22:22:20): I've never owned a toaster that popped at random.  
Gavino Free (22:22:22): like when stuffs in it  
Gavino Free (22:22:25): it pops out at random  
Michael Jones (22:22:27): I think it might be haunted.  
Gavino Free (22:22:29): and it never gives me warning  
Gavino Free (22:22:38): its not like 'hey this stuff is done' like the timer on the microwave  
Michael Jones (22:22:57): What if I got you a toaster oven? Those go ding.  
Gavino Free (22:23:05): but its an oven  
Gavino Free (22:23:08): it doesnt toast  
Michael Jones (22:24:25): Are you fucking kidding me? A toaster oven will replace your oven, toaster, and microwave.  
Michael Jones (22:24:33): It does all those things.  
Gavino Free (22:24:43): is it big enough to fit 40 cookies  
Michael Jones (22:24:59): No but you can do like six at a time.  
Gavino Free (22:25:02): but that takes forever  
Michael Jones (22:26:59): You aren't gonna eat forty fucking cookies at once.  
Gavino Free (22:27:06): you obviously dont know me then  
Michael Jones (22:27:32): I should get to know you.  
Gavino Free (22:27:35): you should.  
Michael Jones (22:27:39): Hey, what're you doing friday night?  
Gavino Free (22:27:41): uh  
Gavino Free (22:27:47): probably going to find someone to curl around  
Gavino Free (22:28:04): go out for bevs if i can find a nice animal friendly place  
Michael Jones (22:28:51): How about you curl around me at the movies and then we'll go to a place?  
Gavino Free (22:28:59): but movies mean no talking  
Gavino Free (22:29:06): and its loud  
Gavino Free (22:29:09): really loud  
Gavino Free (22:29:14): but okay  
Gavino Free (22:29:16): ill wear ear muffs  
Gavino Free (22:29:21): especially if its imax  
Michael Jones (22:29:51): Is that a cat thing? Loud stuff doesn't bother me.  
Gavino Free (22:31:13): yes, its a bloody cat thing.  
Gavino Free (22:31:16): wolves are fearless  
Gavino Free (22:31:20): cats are...well... we're cats.  
Michael Jones (22:31:41): You're cute.  
Michael Jones (22:32:23): I really wanna see some cat ear muffs now.  
Gavino Free (22:32:58): they're just regular ear muffs ya dope  
Michael Jones (22:34:28): So, dinner, movie then drinks.  
Gavino Free (22:34:34): wait wot  
Gavino Free (22:34:36): you said nothing about dinner  
Michael Jones (22:35:08): How can you have the movie without the dinner?  
Gavino Free (22:35:16): ive never had a dinner and a movie???  
Michael Jones (22:36:19): Well, you can on friday if you want?  
Gavino Free (22:36:27): s'pose i could.  
Gavino Free (22:37:38): a movie sounds so silly.  
Gavino Free (22:37:49): im reminded of like... makin' out in the back row like a couple of teenagers.  
Gavino Free (22:37:50): heh.  
Michael Jones (22:41:58): I always wanted to try that yawn and go in for the arm around the shoulders trick.  
Gavino Free (22:42:18): ha.  
Gavino Free (22:43:40): heh.  
Michael Jones (22:44:01): What? Stop laughing at me.  
Gavino Free (22:44:06): heheheh.  
Gavino Free (22:44:11): hbebhhahaheheh.  
Gavino Free (22:44:34): i hope the cinema has retractable arm rests.  
Michael Jones (22:52:07): Stop laughing at me!  
Gavino Free (22:52:15): wait is this messin with your like  
Gavino Free (22:52:17): dog ego  
Gavino Free (22:52:21): is that wots happening  
Gavino Free (22:52:33): cos i mean im not laughin at you  
Gavino Free (22:52:34): just  
Gavino Free (22:52:35): laughin  
Michael Jones (22:52:39): No. I asked a guy on a date and he's laughing at me.  
Gavino Free (22:53:09): cos the way he asked me out was so unlike askin me on a date that its too cute for me t'handle  
Michael Jones (22:54:37): Should I have given you flowers and asked Geoff if it was okay first???  
Gavino Free (22:54:54): stop being a prick shhhh  
Gavino Free (22:54:56): it was fine  
Gavino Free (22:55:01): though flowers woulda been nice.  
Michael Jones (22:56:09): I'll bring you flowers if you wear those panties for me again.  
Gavino Free (22:56:14): we do not bring that up  
Gavino Free (22:56:19): dont you dare  
Michael Jones (22:56:33): I liked them.  
Gavino Free (22:56:34): im changing my doorknob to silver  
Gavino Free (22:56:40): thats it im bringing a bloke in tomorrow  
Michael Jones (22:57:15): So you want to keep me trapped in your shed?  
Michael Jones (22:57:19): That's fucking kinky.  
Gavino Free (22:57:30): How are you gonna bloody get inside it if you're already home, you dunce.  
Michael Jones (22:57:43): You have windows.  
Gavino Free (22:57:51): that are locked.  
Michael Jones (22:58:32): Scaredy cat.  
Gavino Free (22:58:52): really  
Gavino Free (22:58:57): really is that all you can think of  
Gavino Free (22:58:59): 'scaredy cat'  
Gavino Free (22:59:11): that was bloody weak, you mongrel  
Michael Jones (23:00:14): I could have gone for pussy, but that's degrading to women.  
Gavino Free (23:00:29): growls  
Michael Jones (23:00:58): GROWLS BACK  
Gavino Free (23:01:43): oooooooooooooooo  
Gavino Free (23:01:46): im so bloody scared  
Michael Jones (23:13:24): You would be if I was actually growling at you.  
Gavino Free (23:14:11): Nah.  
Gavino Free (23:14:22): i get scared but not easily, michael  
Gavino Free (23:14:38): i still believe your dick is like a red rocket 'til you prove me otherwise  
Michael Jones (23:25:32): My dick is awesome.  
Gavino Free (23:25:40): uh huh.  
Gavino Free (23:25:45): but does it have pleasure nubs?  
Michael Jones (23:26:04): My dick is not ribbed for her pleasure, no.  
Michael Jones (23:26:22): Aren't those supposed to be like, spikes anyway?  
Gavino Free (23:26:31): so  
Michael Jones (23:27:09): So was your dick actually made up of terrifying spikes once????????  
Gavino Free (23:27:23): for nine years as a child yeah  
Gavino Free (23:27:28): but its not like i was having sex at that age  
Gavino Free (23:27:44): i-i mean you know, they were uh  
Gavino Free (23:27:45): taken off  
Gavino Free (23:27:46): til  
Gavino Free (23:27:47): like us  
Gavino Free (23:27:48): i was 14  
Michael Jones (23:28:23): Do all cats do that?  
Gavino Free (23:28:28): not all of them no.  
Michael Jones (23:28:52): So I should be careful if I wanna bone another hybrid cat.  
Gavino Free (23:29:07): the only other hybrid you know is ray  
Gavino Free (23:29:11): and i already called dibs first  
Michael Jones (23:29:22): I'm never gonna look at Ray's dick the same again.  
Gavino Free (23:29:25): His might be different  
Gavino Free (23:29:29): I dunno.  
Michael Jones (23:29:31): I'm so fucking happy your dick isn't scary.  
Gavino Free (23:29:42): My bruv's still got spikes.  
Gavino Free (23:29:45): they look bad ass.  
Michael Jones (23:30:05): But how do you like... fuck??  
Gavino Free (23:30:09): easily?  
Michael Jones (23:30:25): With dick spikes.  
Gavino Free (23:30:29): Easily?  
Michael Jones (23:54:30): Does sharp poke-y things inside you sound easy?  
Gavino Free (23:54:51): dunno, bruv's has girls literally waiting in line for 'im, so, guess it can be that bad.  
Michael Jones (23:55:45): are tehy actually sharp and... scrape-y??  
Gavino Free (23:55:53): I don't know  
Gavino Free (23:55:57): do you think im a bloody savage?  
Gavino Free (23:56:03): thats incest you prick, id never--ew!  
Michael Jones (23:58:20): What no!!  
Michael Jones (23:58:25): I didn't mean it like that.  
Michael Jones (23:58:30): I mean you had yours once.  
Gavino Free (23:58:46): I never thought about my cock as a sexual object 'til I was 13.  
Michael Jones (23:58:50): It wouldn't be so bad if they were like, not actually sharp and flexible.  
Gavino Free (23:59:55): go find a blodoy hybrid that has them then and find out yourself  
Gavino Free (23:59:59): dont need my permission  
Michael Jones (00:02:12): Nah, I have google.  
Michael Jones (00:02:55): No, I'm looking up hybrid penises right now because I'm fucking curious about the dick spikes  
Gavino Free (00:03:00): uh huuuuuhhh.  
Gavino Free (00:03:08): Careful wot you wish for, michael.

* * *

 

Gavino Free (00:13:08): michael are you going to be gone on the 17th again. :/  
Michael Jones (00:13:39): Yeah.  
Gavino Free (00:13:42): :(  
Michael Jones (00:14:01): Nah, I thought I would just come down and turn in the middle of the office once moonrise comes.  
Gavino Free (00:14:07): can i have a hoodie of yours then  
Gavino Free (00:14:15): or a blanket  
Michael Jones (00:15:11): I should only be gone for one day.  
Michael Jones (00:15:16): Maybe the one before it.  
Gavino Free (00:15:19): michael please  
Gavino Free (00:15:23): pleeeeease  
Michael Jones (00:16:09): Yeah, yeah alright.  
Michael Jones (00:16:36): Only if you trade me my hat back.  
Gavino Free (00:16:39): NO MICHAEL  
Gavino Free (00:16:45): I like this hat  
Michael Jones (00:16:58): It's my hat.  
Gavino Free (00:17:00): you gave it to me.  
Gavino Free (00:17:04): so its not yours anymore.  
Michael Jones (00:17:13): I let you wear it once!  
Gavino Free (00:18:12): you still gave it to me  
Michael Jones (00:18:16): How long have you been sniffing my shit and jacking off to it???  
Gavino Free (00:18:15): i dont wanna trade it out  
Gavino Free (00:18:27): its warm and it still smells lie you and i dont get lonely in the office anymore when you're gone  
Michael Jones (00:39:29): Fine.  
Michael Jones (00:39:38): What if you traded me something of yours?  
Gavino Free (00:39:44): like wot.  
Michael Jones (00:40:11): Just something that smells like you. Not one of your baby gap shirts though.  
Gavino Free (00:40:47): I don't have anythin' else, Michael.  
Gavino Free (00:40:51): just shirts n' jeans...  
Gavino Free (00:40:56): n' hoodies n' stuff but they're all small.  
Michael Jones (00:41:51): Not even a scarf?  
Gavino Free (00:42:10): well... ive got scarves...  
Michael Jones (00:42:54): Sorry in advance if the wolf shreds it.  
Gavino Free (00:43:11): no see cos the wolf will do that dammit!  
Gavino Free (00:43:15): and some of these are hand-knit!  
Michael Jones (00:44:03): Fine, give me one of your damn baby gap shirts, I don't want to wear it anyway.  
Gavino Free (00:44:33): I'm sorry!  
Gavino Free (00:44:42): I'll rub my face all over one of the achievement hunter ones  
Michael Jones (00:46:11): No, you gotta wear it.  
Gavino Free (00:46:14): I will  
Gavino Free (00:46:20): and ill even bloody put it down my pants  
Michael Jones (00:46:22): I need the full Gavin Free experience.  
Gavino Free (00:46:22): to get the most smell  
Gavino Free (00:46:25): ;)  
Michael Jones (00:46:56): No, being horny and in pain is the last thing I need.  
Gavino Free (00:47:06): its still going down my pants  
Gavino Free (00:47:07): maybe  
Gavino Free (00:47:09): you'll never know  
Michael Jones (00:48:10): I have an idea.  
Gavino Free (00:48:15): is it go fuck myself  
Michael Jones (00:48:23): Since you're done with those panties, you should give me those.  
Gavino Free (00:48:26): wot no!  
Gavino Free (00:48:27): MINE  
Gavino Free (00:48:35): you'll rip them apart  
Gavino Free (00:48:38): they're...  
Gavino Free (00:48:39): they're special  
Gavino Free (00:48:46): geoff got them off etsy  
Michael Jones (00:49:04): It was just a dumb bet right?  
Michael Jones (00:49:10): Why do you care about them?  
Gavino Free (00:50:01): cos they were handmade  
Gavino Free (00:50:06): n' its destroying someone's hard work  
Michael Jones (00:50:43): I didn't say the wolf would destroy the thing, just that it might.  
Gavino Free (00:50:49): yeah  
Gavino Free (00:50:49): might  
Michael Jones (00:55:41): Why are you so upset about some panties?  
Gavino Free (00:55:47): why do you want them so bad you perv  
Michael Jones (00:56:03): I like them.  
Gavino Free (00:56:23): go buy your own damn pair then if yo ulike them so much  
Michael Jones (00:56:35): I like them because they're yours.  
Gavino Free (00:56:45): well piss off you're not getting them  
Michael Jones (00:57:27): What if I got you a different pair? Would you wear them for like, a day?  
Gavino Free (00:57:33): no.  
Michael Jones (00:57:52): Why the fuck not??  
Gavino Free (00:57:55): i told you  
Gavino Free (00:57:59): i lost a bet to geoff  
Gavino Free (00:58:03): i had to wear them  
Michael Jones (00:58:29): You're no fun.  
Gavino Free (00:58:41): I'm not bloody into wearing girl's clothes, Michael!  
Michael Jones (00:59:11): I wouldn't give a fuck if you were.  
Gavino Free (01:07:21): liar.  
Michael Jones (02:27:50): Nah, that shit is hot. I'm into it.  
Gavino Free (02:28:00): you're bloody weird.  
Michael Jones (02:47:13): You keep saying that.  
Gavino Free (02:47:27): yeah.  
Gavino Free (02:47:29): and?  
Michael Jones (02:57:37): I'm not weird  
Gavino Free (02:57:52): yeah you are

* * *

 

Michael Jones (03:01:19): Dying batteries is the saddest thing ever.  
Gavino Free (03:01:29): Controller go dead again or something?  
Michael Jones (03:01:47): Yeah, the 'controller'  
Gavino Free (03:02:33): Michael do you seriously not have the cord fro the xbox that fixes that  
Michael Jones (03:03:59): nah  
Michael Jones (03:04:17): i dont think they make a cord for this kind of 'controller'  
Gavino Free (03:04:32): well if they dont there's always adapters michael  
Gavino Free (03:04:43): why not just buy new batteries?  
Michael Jones (03:04:57): gavin  
Michael Jones (03:05:07): gavin im talking about my vibrator  
Michael Jones (03:05:09): please  
Gavino Free (03:05:10): OH.  
Gavino Free (03:05:12): Oh.  
Gavino Free (03:05:13): Uh.  
Gavino Free (03:05:20): Hm.  
Michael Jones (03:19:24): It's sadder than decaf coffee.  
Gavino Free (03:19:53): i dont uh  
Gavino Free (03:19:54): vibrate  
Gavino Free (03:19:55): but  
Gavino Free (03:19:59): ive got something you could use  
Michael Jones (03:22:38): The fuck? I'm not sharing your sex toy.  
Gavino Free (03:22:47): my dick isnt a sex toy.  
Michael Jones (03:23:04): Oh.  
Gavino Free (03:24:59): well.  
Gavino Free (03:25:02): i mean i guess it is.  
Gavino Free (03:25:07): cos they sell sex toys that look like it  
Michael Jones (03:26:04): With the hoodie and everything?  
Michael Jones (03:26:07): I doubt that.  
Gavino Free (03:26:10): mhm.  
Michael Jones (03:26:14): You have a one of a kind piece right there.  
Michael Jones (03:26:29): A Gavin Free original.  
Michael Jones (03:26:50): Worth one silver burn and a little self esteem.  
Gavino Free (03:29:19): Nah, they really do make dildos with foreskin you know  
Michael Jones (03:37:48): I know.  
Michael Jones (03:37:57): They make dildos that look like dog dicks.  
Gavino Free (03:38:07): thats bloody weird  
Michael Jones (03:38:23): and horse dicks.  
Gavino Free (03:38:34): thats... even weirder  
Michael Jones (03:42:57): People fuck themselves with fake horse dicks and you look down your giant nose at me because I get a little hot under the collar about you wearing panties.  
Michael Jones (03:43:01): I see how you are.  
Gavino Free (03:43:20): there are horse hybrids out there  
Gavino Free (03:43:24): it's not that weird  
Gavino Free (03:43:30): deer too  
Michael Jones (03:44:43): what  
Michael Jones (03:44:49): there's horse hybrids.  
Gavino Free (03:44:51): They're rare but they exist. mmh.  
Gavino Free (03:44:54): mhm*  
Gavino Free (03:45:02): I think somewhere around Japan.  
Michael Jones (03:45:23): Do you think the dudes are  
Michael Jones (03:45:27): _hung like horses?_  
Gavino Free (03:45:31): probably.  
Michael Jones (03:56:46): Excuse me, I have a very serious question for you right now.  
Gavino Free (03:57:06): What question is that.  
Michael Jones (03:57:22): Why the fuck are we not cuddling right now?  
Gavino Free (03:57:35): Well, you see.  
Gavino Free (03:57:38): You're not in the shed.  
Gavino Free (03:57:42): Least, not that I can see of.  
Michael Jones (03:58:01): Or you could be here.  
Gavino Free (03:58:09): that involves leaving here.  
Michael Jones (03:58:35): In my nice safe apartment with plastic cutlery and yesterday's cold pizza.  
Gavino Free (04:00:22): yeah but  
Gavino Free (04:00:24): leaving here.  
Gavino Free (04:00:26): in the dark  
Gavino Free (04:00:31): at 3 in the morning  
Michael Jones (04:02:26): yeah, but imagine getting to roll around in my bed  
Gavino Free (04:02:36): come here and carry me and i will  
Gavino Free (04:02:39): im too scare to go alone  
Michael Jones (04:02:51): scaredy cat  
Gavino Free (04:02:58): I have a legitamate fear, Michael!  
Gavino Free (04:03:01): I could be killed!  
Michael Jones (04:03:34): yeah you liked me carrying you huh  
Gavino Free (04:03:40): :/  
Gavino Free (04:03:44): It's not funny.  
Michael Jones (04:04:28): i guess we are doomed to be apart tonight  
Gavino Free (04:04:43): you're a bloody wolf you could just speed run here and take me back and it'd be no problem  
Gavino Free (04:04:48): i know how strong you lot are  
Gavino Free (04:04:55): and i weight like 30 pounds to you  
Gavino Free (04:05:02): I'll.....  
Gavino Free (04:05:16): I'll.... wear the panties if you do, then give them to you tomorrow morning.  
Michael Jones (04:23:10): I'm an old ass wolf, how long do you think we stay fast for?  
Gavino Free (04:23:25): Forever?  
Michael Jones (04:23:32): Nah.  
Michael Jones (04:24:15): I'm stronger than a normal human, but I'm not as fast or strong as I used to be.  
Gavino Free (04:24:24): you're just going to pass up me wearing those bloody panties again  
Gavino Free (04:24:26): just like that?  
Gavino Free (04:24:36): party pooper.  
Michael Jones (04:24:52): Are you upset because you reall wanted to wear the panties?  
Gavino Free (04:24:54): no.  
Gavino Free (04:24:59): i thought you'd take the bait, dammit.  
Michael Jones (04:25:08): You could just wear them.  
Michael Jones (04:25:12): I told you I liked them.  
Gavino Free (04:25:10): no  
Gavino Free (04:25:19): now i'm not gonna cos you wont come here and take me to your apartment.  
Gavino Free (04:58:10): ['accidentally' probably sends an 'accidental' drunk picture of gavin in nothing but a pretty little sundress and the panties, hiding his face with his phone. his ears had the bows in them, and his tail was clad with the same bow-type just below the very tip. his face is clearly flushed and its clear there's something else going on in those panties.]  
Gavino Free (04:58:12): whoops.  
Gavino Free (04:58:24): michael why is american horror story so scary  
Michael Jones (05:03:21): uh  
Michael Jones (05:03:26): Are we  
Michael Jones (05:03:31): Going to talk about this?  
Gavino Free (05:03:31): Michael Aslyum's scary.  
Gavino Free (05:03:40): And real fucking gross  
Gavino Free (05:03:43): talk about what?  
Michael Jones (05:03:46): Gavin.  
Michael Jones (05:03:51): This picture?  
Gavino Free (05:03:53): What picture?  
Michael Jones (05:04:28): Of ou in a little dress and panties with bows???  
Gavino Free (05:04:36): I think you're going insane Michael.  
Michael Jones (05:04:55): [casually sends the picture back]  
Michael Jones (05:05:04): did you not just send this to me??  
Gavino Free (05:05:07): Send what?  
Michael Jones (05:05:27): That picture that I just sent you!!  
Gavino Free (05:05:59): [sends another one out of spite, of just his body, hem of the dress hiked up to just above his belly button. His cock's just peeking out of the top of the panties and it's obvious he's dripping precome. It's also a flash picture, and a little motion blurred - probably from his unsteady hand.]  
Gavino Free (05:06:03): what picture  
Gavino Free (05:06:11): seriously michael we're not going to talk about american horror story  
Gavino Free (05:06:14): and why its scary?  
Michael Jones (05:06:45): edawsfdgityjutghjcfkhjf  
Gavino Free (05:06:55): did you drop your phone on your face again.  
Michael Jones (05:07:20): I'm gonna send these to Dan.  
Gavino Free (05:07:43): _no one's gonna know it's me_.  
Gavino Free (05:07:48): _you cant even see the nubs_.  
Michael Jones (05:08:04): I KNEW YOU WERE DOING THAT SHIT ON PURPOSE.  
Gavino Free (05:08:07): what shit?  
Michael Jones (05:08:15): Gavin.  
Gavino Free (05:08:17): Michael.  
Michael Jones (05:08:27): I'm not talking to you anymore.  
Gavino Free (05:08:32): Why nottttt  
Gavino Free (05:08:39): You're going to make me sad Michael  
Gavino Free (05:14:09): Michael!  
Gavino Free (05:20:15): Miiiichael  
Gavino Free (05:20:23): I have more you know  
Gavino Free (05:20:26): Looooooads more.  
Michael Jones (05:21:41): I don't care?  
Michael Jones (05:21:47): I didn't even ask for these.  
Gavino Free (05:21:52): You said you liked it though.  
Gavino Free (05:21:57): And you said you wanted the panties.  
Gavino Free (05:22:05): I just want a couple more hours with them pleeeaase.  
Gavino Free (05:22:24): You're still not here.  
Gavino Free (05:22:26): Why is that.  
Michael Jones (05:22:49): Because I am not so easily seduced.  
Gavino Free (05:23:00): You said you wanted to cuddle dammit!  
Gavino Free (05:23:04): A cat's never gonna pass that up!  
Michael Jones (05:23:42): I said I wanted to cuddle, not be solicited with porn.  
Gavino Free (05:23:54): then get over here so you can take me back so we can cuddle!  
Michael Jones (05:24:36): you just sent me nudes  
Gavino Free (05:24:48): Hybrids do get bored, you know.  
Michael Jones (05:25:39): You do realize sex is not the only thing I want from you, right? Are you confused because of the other night? I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to fucking think that. Shit.  
Gavino Free (05:25:52): You're blowing off cuddles.  
Gavino Free (05:25:53): Why.  
Michael Jones (05:26:19): I'm trying to have a serious fucking conversation with you right now?  
Gavino Free (05:26:28): As am I, and you're not answering me.  
Michael Jones (05:27:49): No.  
Michael Jones (05:27:57): You're avoiding mine but whining about yours.  
Gavino Free (05:28:10): But you're still not answering me.  
Gavino Free (05:28:15): And also, no. I don't think there.  
Gavino Free (05:28:20): There I answered yours now answer mine.  
Michael Jones (05:29:29): Because you're sending me nudes of things I really like and I genuinely would like to have some physical closeness that isn't sexual and if I go over there now we're just gonna fuck?  
Gavino Free (05:29:39): Do you think m'a savage?  
Gavino Free (05:29:45): Those aren't new, Michael.  
Gavino Free (05:29:49): I'm not an idiot.  
Michael Jones (05:30:14): You're wearing that.  
Michael Jones (05:30:17): Right now?  
Gavino Free (05:30:28): And no, m'not.  
Gavino Free (05:30:34): That was another bet I lost against Geoff.  
Michael Jones (05:30:52): You lose a lot bets where you have to wear women's clothes.  
Gavino Free (05:30:58): I think Geoff likes it.  
Michael Jones (05:31:13): I think YOU like it.  
Gavino Free (05:31:43): I don't.  
Gavino Free (05:31:48): Stop assuming I do.  
Gavino Free (05:32:01): I don't like it when you do that, and you've done it an awful lot lately.  
Michael Jones (05:32:13): Alright.  
Michael Jones (05:32:18): I assume nothing.  
Gavino Free (05:37:00): I'm going to go and curl up with your hat and wish you were here.  
Gavino Free (05:37:03): Hope you don't mind.

* * *

 

Gavino Free (05:49:46): michael do you think we'll ever live together  
Michael Jones (05:56:30): Like you would ever leave Geoff's shed.  
Gavino Free (05:56:35): I would.  
Gavino Free (05:56:39): If my new home is just as safe.  
Michael Jones (05:58:23): We haven't gone on a date and you want to live with me.  
Gavino Free (05:58:33): I don't mean..I don't mean now just.  
Gavino Free (05:58:38): sometime in the future maybe.  
Michael Jones (05:59:00): Yeah, definitely.  
Gavino Free (06:09:30): When do I get to roll around on your bed?  
Gavino Free (06:09:34): For science.  
Michael Jones (06:19:31): Why don't you walk over here with me tomorrow after work.  
Michael Jones (06:19:38): We'll get that gross fish pizza you like.  
Gavino Free (06:19:44): Oh! Alright!  
Gavino Free (06:19:47): yes please I'd like that.  
Michael Jones (06:20:43): And then cry about homeward bound on netflix and drink so many beers.  
Gavino Free (06:20:56): Homeward bound?  
Gavino Free (06:21:01): I don't cry michael.  
Michael Jones (06:21:48): It's a movie about two dogs and a cat and how they get lost from their humans and have to make the big journey to get home and it's sad as fuck.  
Michael Jones (06:22:13): You'd like the cat.  
Michael Jones (06:22:18): She's sassy.  
Michael Jones (06:22:32): Like, her name is also Sassy, but she's sassy too.  
Gavino Free (06:22:57): Michael... that movie sounds... not... good..  
Gavino Free (06:23:01): I don't want to be sad.  
Gavino Free (06:23:08): Can we watch a happy movie?  
Michael Jones (06:23:30): it has a happy ending, don't worry.  
Michael Jones (06:23:34): It's not like Old Yeller.  
Gavino Free (06:23:49): But the dogs and the kitty get lost michael  
Michael Jones (06:24:01): But they find their way home!  
Gavino Free (06:24:09): But you said I'd be sad.  
Gavino Free (06:24:42): What about The To-Do-List Michael I haven't seen that one yet.  
Gavino Free (06:24:47): I heard the lead bird's a catgirl.  
Gavino Free (06:24:59): and I think her sister's half-dog  
Gavino Free (06:25:10): You like those kinds of things right  
Michael Jones (06:25:23): The what now?  
Gavino Free (06:25:30): The To-Do-List.  
Gavino Free (06:25:42): It's about a girl who's a virgin and has to check all this stuff off this list she made  
Gavino Free (06:25:48): but it's set in the bloody 90's or something.  
Michael Jones (06:26:01): And she's a catgirl?  
Gavino Free (06:26:05): and Bill Hader's in it, and that lad from Jennifer's Body  
Gavino Free (06:26:08): mhm  
Gavino Free (06:26:11): Aubery something.  
Michael Jones (06:26:19): Do you just want to watch a movie about a hot catgirl?  
Gavino Free (06:26:22): No  
Gavino Free (06:26:29): Why'd I want to watch that when you're right next to me?  
Gavino Free (06:26:39): If I wanted to watch something hot I'd just watch you for an hour and a half  
Michael Jones (06:26:49): Shut up.  
Gavino Free (06:26:53): heheh.  
Gavino Free (06:27:02): And it's supposed to be really funny!  
Gavino Free (06:27:05): So it's a happy movie  
Michael Jones (06:28:10): Yeah, whatever. I don't care.  
Michael Jones (06:28:19): I'm probably just gonna be watching you watch the movie anyway  
Gavino Free (06:28:21): Oh thank you michael thank you  
Gavino Free (06:28:24): wait, why?  
Gavino Free (06:28:30): We're supposed to be enjoying it together.  
Gavino Free (06:28:38): Isn't that what people on dates do?  
Michael Jones (06:29:48): I don't know.  
Gavino Free (06:30:38): B-By the way... you didn't really send those picture to Dan... did you?  
Michael Jones (06:30:55): No, but I still might if you don't behave.  
Gavino Free (06:31:34): I'll be good I promise.  
Gavino Free (06:31:42): Even though it's not really... you know what yeah I'll be good.  
Michael Jones (06:32:22): Gavin please.  
Michael Jones (06:32:44): If I put something shiny in front of you and said 'don't touch this Gavin,' you'd touch it as soon as I looked away.  
Gavino Free (06:32:50): no i wouldnt.  
Michael Jones (06:32:54): These are mine.  
Gavino Free (06:33:11): does being possessive come with being a wolf  
Michael Jones (06:33:14): Like fuck I'm gonna share them with Dan.  
Gavino Free (06:33:14): honest question.  
Michael Jones (06:33:43): It's been so long I don't know if it's the wolf or me anymore, honestly.  
Gavino Free (06:35:42): I can't tell if I like it or not.  
Michael Jones (06:46:37): If you don't, I can try to be better.  
Gavino Free (06:47:10): You wouldn't be you if you weren't though.  
Gavino Free (06:47:18): And I don't want you t'change unless you want to change on your own.  
Michael Jones (06:55:51): Sometimes change is good  
Gavino Free (06:57:11): Yeah but  
Gavino Free (06:57:13): you're michael  
Gavino Free (06:57:16): i like this michael  
Gavino Free (06:57:19): so far anyway  
Gavino Free (06:57:27): but a new michael could be good and an old michael and all the michael's  
Michael Jones (06:58:24): Michael is good.  
Michael Jones (06:59:04): I like being michael.  
Gavino Free (06:59:16): hey. i did say all the michael's.  
Michael Jones (07:00:15): There's only one Michael  
Gavino Free (07:00:23): There's actually infinite yous.  
Michael Jones (07:01:14): There's been hundreds of me.  
Michael Jones (07:01:19): Not all of them were good.  
Gavino Free (07:01:24): No sh. Infinite yous.  
Gavino Free (07:01:29): Cos the multiverse exists  
Gavino Free (07:01:37): so there are infinite realities  
Gavino Free (07:01:43): i bet we're already married in some of them  
Gavino Free (07:01:49): i bet we're human in some of them michael.  
Gavino Free (07:01:57): michael could you imagine that... us... h-humans  
Michael Jones (07:02:11): I was human once.  
Michael Jones (07:11:05): Still can't imagine it.  
Gavino Free (07:11:16): I--I'd have human ears Michael.  
Gavino Free (07:11:18): Like you.  
Gavino Free (07:11:36): A-And no tail and no stupid habits that I can't break and no nubs on my cock and... and I wouldn't be so damn bendy.  
Gavino Free (07:11:45): Michael don't you get it?  
Gavino Free (07:11:51): W-We wouldn't have to hide anything anymore.  
Michael Jones (07:12:19): You have nothing to hide, Gavin.  
Gavino Free (07:12:27): but i do! ive gots ears and a tail  
Gavino Free (07:12:31): i have to hide them all the time  
Gavino Free (07:12:32): from everyone  
Michael Jones (07:12:52): I don't want to imagine you any other way but the way you are.  
Gavino Free (07:14:00): i tried it once.  
Gavino Free (07:14:31): pulled some strings and got aesthetic ears, like the ones from the movies they use and i wore my hat and no one batted an eyelash  
Gavino Free (07:16:22): wouldn't it be nice not to have the wolf there anymore?  
Gavino Free (07:16:29): To not have to worry or hide away on the full moon?  
Gavino Free (07:16:40): Cos I mean I'd trade in going into heat for a normal sex life.  
Michael Jones (07:16:53): I don't know.  
Michael Jones (07:17:04): I think I'd be lonely.  
Gavino Free (07:19:42): well id assume we'd still be... friends or..whatever we are right now  
Michael Jones (07:20:09): Not like that  
Michael Jones (07:20:11): It's.  
Michael Jones (07:20:19): My wolf is a part of me.  
Gavino Free (07:20:24): Oh...  
Gavino Free (07:20:27): That kind of lonely.  
Michael Jones (07:22:18): I don't think I could ever explain it right.  
Gavino Free (07:22:30): You'd feel empty if he wasn't there, right?  
Gavino Free (07:22:38): Like a piece of you is missing forever and you'll never get it back?  
Michael Jones (07:23:03): Another piece, yeah.  
Gavino Free (07:23:13): I understand then.  
Gavino Free (07:23:15): Completely.


	6. "Was It a Romantic Blowjob?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another AIM chapter. I am so sorry. we talk a lot in character. Oops.
> 
> Stuff about date night. Yes. Date Night. Michael calls gavin "Babe." Cuteness ensues.

Michael Jones (03:12:39): Gavin, tell me something cool.  
Gavino Free (03:12:55): Uh...  
Gavino Free (03:13:05): Cool as in like uh neat? or like..... cold?  
Michael Jones (03:18:16): Like whatever, tell me something.  
Gavino Free (03:18:32): Uh.  
Gavino Free (03:19:12): Cats can't taste things that are sweet, because their taste buds can't detect sugar uwu  
Gavino Free (03:19:41): Abe Lincoln kept four cats in the White House during his term  
Gavino Free (03:20:11): Cats purr at the same sound frequency as an idling diesel engine - which is about 26 purrs per second.  
Gavino Free (03:20:35): Cats can hear ultrasonic sounds but dogs and humans can't (it's the same thing rats use to communicate with)  
Gavino Free (03:26:19): Are those cool facts?  
Michael Jones (03:26:41): Those are cat facts, but I didn't know you could hear stuff I can't.  
Michael Jones (03:26:49): I think I have a better range than you, though.  
Gavino Free (03:26:48): But they're cool cat facts, right?  
Michael Jones (03:32:54): Yes, they're very cool.  
Gavino Free (03:46:44): Michael you said we have a date today right  
Michael Jones (03:47:24): Later, yeah.  
Gavino Free (03:47:29): Dammit.  
Michael Jones (03:48:31): Why? You gonna flake out on me?  
Gavino Free (03:48:31): No.  
Gavino Free (03:48:39): I got dressed for nothing cos it's later.  
Michael Jones (04:09:28): I'm sure you look amazing.  
Gavino Free (04:11:42): [insert picture of Gavin's outfit, his pink American Apparel polo with a pair of maybe a little too well-fitting jeans, a pair of actual dress shoes and a belt. His hair's not everywhere, but all the same, and his tail and ears are actually groomed.]  
Gavino Free (04:11:51): That's not too formal, is it?  
Michael Jones (04:15:04): Nah, you look good.  
Michael Jones (04:15:06): Called it.  
Gavino Free (04:15:17): You want a bloody banana sticker, Michael? :P  
Gavino Free (04:16:35): I'm only asking cos I've never been on a proper date before..  
Michael Jones (04:24:28): Me either.  
Gavino Free (04:24:35): No?  
Michael Jones (04:25:52): Nah.  
Gavino Free (04:32:26): That's surprising.  
Gavino Free (04:47:15): You're too cute not to have had a date at least once.  
Michael Jones (04:48:31): Dating people is awkward when at some point I have to explain why I'm a wolf that probably wants to eat them once a month.  
Gavino Free (04:48:44): not even first dates?  
Michael Jones (04:49:04): What's the point of starting something?  
Gavino Free (04:49:19): I dunno.  
Gavino Free (04:52:23): so why me?  
Michael Jones (04:57:39): I like you. You were probably going to find out about me at some point anyway.  
Gavino Free (04:58:55): I probably would have just figured you had dogsa t home.  
Gavino Free (04:58:59): I honestly didn't know.  
Michael Jones (05:16:20): You knew when you got close enough.  
Gavino Free (05:17:20): Yeah, but you had the option to not let me do it. I mean I woulda been weird around you for the rest of our time together, but still.  
Gavino Free (05:17:23): Besides.  
Gavino Free (05:17:27): I like the way the wolf smells.  
Michael Jones (05:19:44): You always say I smell like wet dog.  
Michael Jones (05:19:52): Even when I'm dry!  
Gavino Free (05:19:58): Yeah, and?  
Gavino Free (05:20:09): That's just on the outside you idiot  
Gavino Free (05:20:28): Burying my face into your neck made me realize you smell like a dog in the winter snow, or, or like a dog in the forest, running to catch his prey  
Gavino Free (05:20:47): and that's a lovely scent cos it's crisp and cold and it bites at you when you sniff too quick  
Michael Jones (05:34:22): someone said i smell like dateplums once  
Gavino Free (05:34:42): I dunno wot they smell like.  
Michael Jones (05:38:52): They grow in Greece. They smell sweet with a bitter bite, sort of like that tart furry taste at the end of a bite of peach.  
Gavino Free (05:39:11): I've never had peaches before, only the ones in the can.  
Gavino Free (05:39:19): Have you been to Greece before, Michael?  
Michael Jones (05:39:39): Yeah, a long time ago.  
Gavino Free (05:39:54): Instead of bevs after the movie, will you tell me about what Greece is like?  
Michael Jones (05:41:51): It smelled and the people were rude.  
Michael Jones (05:42:00): Kinda like paris, only greek.  
Gavino Free (05:42:05): I've never been to Paris.  
Gavino Free (05:42:10): Only England.  
Gavino Free (05:42:17): And a little bit of Scotland.  
Michael Jones (05:42:58): Maybe one day team nice dynamite will go on a world tour. Fuck shit up all over the globe.  
Gavino Free (05:43:06): That sounds like it would be nice. heh.  
Gavino Free (05:43:09): Hey Michael?  
Michael Jones (05:43:37): Yeah?  
Gavino Free (05:43:45): What's gonna happen when I'm old?  
Gavino Free (05:43:51): And you're still the same.  
Gavino Free (05:44:04): Cause I mean... you don't age, right?  
Michael Jones (05:44:19): What.  
Gavino Free (05:44:28): Michael I age normal, m'not immortal.  
Gavino Free (05:44:46): I'm gonna get grey ears one day, and a tail and then I'll be dead. What's gonna happen then?  
Michael Jones (05:45:04): I'm not either?  
Michael Jones (05:45:06): I don't know?  
Gavino Free (05:45:14): But you're a werewolf!  
Gavino Free (05:45:18): Werewolves are immortal!  
Gavino Free (05:45:20): The legends say so.  
Michael Jones (05:45:37): I've seen plenty of wolves die.  
Michael Jones (05:45:43): Killed a few myself.  
Gavino Free (05:45:49): But they didn't die of old age, Michael.  
Gavino Free (05:46:14): I'm scared I don't want to be old.   
I want you to be my owner forever. Or, whatever you are to me righ tnow.  
Michael Jones (05:46:39): I don't own you. No one can own you. You're a person.  
Michael Jones (05:47:26): Wolves don't need old age to die.  
Michael Jones (05:47:36): I'm not that old anyway. I wouldn't know.  
Gavino Free (05:48:01): Maybe I want you to.  
Michael Jones (05:49:07): You want me to die? Or own you?  
Gavino Free (05:49:26): Yes.  
Michael Jones (05:49:44): That was not a yes or no question.  
Michael Jones (05:50:30): Unless you mean both? In which case, wow fuck you, I hope you die too. And also, You're not a fucking slave, no one should own you.  
Gavino Free (05:50:41): I want you to... no.  
Gavino Free (05:50:44): I don't mean it like that.  
Gavino Free (05:50:50): I-I;m sorr  
Gavino Free (05:50:50): y  
Michael Jones (05:51:46) Don't be sorry, explain.  
Gavino Free (05:51:59): I dont know how ot.  
Gavino Free (05:52:04): without sounding stupid  
Michael Jones (05:52:23): You sound stupid when you breathe, and I understand you just fine.  
Gavino Free (05:52:39): just like.  
Gavino Free (05:52:41): when im old.  
Gavino Free (05:52:45): die with me.  
Gavino Free (05:52:46): there.  
Gavino Free (05:52:52): thats... thats as crystal clear as i can be i think  
Gavino Free (05:52:59): i dont care how you do it or if you romeo and juliet it and fake it  
Michael Jones (05:58:01): I can't tell you how good that sounds, actually.  
Gavino Free (05:59:34): i dunno  
Gavino Free (05:59:36): i just wanna die  
Gavino Free (05:59:39): thinking you did too  
Michael Jones (06:00:19): Dying's easy.  
Gavino Free (06:01:18): It's really not.  
Michael Jones (06:02:52): Killing's easy, why wouldn't dying be easy too?  
Gavino Free (06:03:01): Because it's hard.  
Gavino Free (06:03:17): Someone al--I--I guess it is easy.  
Gavino Free (06:03:19): I dunno.  
Michael Jones (06:05:32): Wouldn't it be fucking hilarious if I died and then just became a ghost?  
Gavino Free (06:05:44): That'd be silly.  
Michael Jones (06:06:13): If you were a ghost, who would you watch in the shower?  
Gavino Free (06:06:20): I--what?  
Michael Jones (06:06:38): Who would you watch in the shower?  
Gavino Free (06:06:46): No one... why?  
Michael Jones (06:07:02): You're a fucking ghost!! No one can see or hear you!  
Michael Jones (06:07:13): Why wouldn't you watch someone in the shower??  
Gavino Free (06:07:19): Cos I'm not a pervert?  
Michael Jones (06:08:01): You're no fucking fun.  
Gavino Free (06:08:07): I just... no one comes to mind Michael  
Gavino Free (06:08:09): like literally no one  
Michael Jones (06:08:49): What about that girl you talk about all the time?? The catgirl movie star chick.  
Gavino Free (06:08:57): Aubrey Plaza?  
Michael Jones (06:09:12): Her or Rachel Bilson.  
Gavino Free (06:09:47): No, neither  
Gavino Free (06:09:52): I heard they're naked in the movie though.  
Michael Jones (06:10:37): What about the dude who plays thor, would you watch his flaccid junk bounce around in the shower?  
Michael Jones (06:10:39): I would.  
Gavino Free (06:11:07): Bleh. No.  
Gavino Free (06:11:11): I don't like hunky men.  
Gavino Free (06:11:16): They don't seem real.  
Michael Jones (06:11:51): Then I must not exist because I'm hunky as shit, wot're you on about?  
Gavino Free (06:12:00): You're not...no I mean like  
Gavino Free (06:12:01): ripped  
Gavino Free (06:12:08): muscly you know  
Gavino Free (06:12:12): with way too defined chests  
Michael Jones (06:12:21): Are you calling me a fatass???  
Gavino Free (06:12:18): and real big arms its gross  
Gavino Free (06:12:28): im just gonna stop talking now  
Michael Jones (06:12:47): I'm laughing so hard, you're fucking precious.  
Gavino Free (06:13:18): Maybe... Maybe... Ash Stymest.  
Gavino Free (06:13:20): there you've got a name  
Gavino Free (06:16:42): I-I woulda said Michael Fassbender but, already seen 'im naked in a movie before... so.  
Michael Jones (06:23:06): Fassbender's gross.  
Gavino Free (06:23:10): You're gross.  
Michael Jones (06:23:27): Clearly, because you think I'm hot.  
Gavino Free (06:23:45): I never said that I thought you were hot, Michael.  
Gavino Free (06:23:46): ;)  
Michael Jones (06:24:30): Tell me something else that's cool.  
Gavino Free (06:24:47): I've never frotted before.  
Michael Jones (06:26:51): Oh.  
Gavino Free (06:27:11): I don't know anything cool!  
Gavino Free (06:35:23): Michael can I count your freckles  
Michael Jones (06:35:53): Yeah, if you want.  
Michael Jones (06:35:58): Might take a while.  
Gavino Free (06:35:59): REALLY  
Gavino Free (06:36:08): I REALLY CAN  
Michael Jones (06:36:41): You tried to lick me clean once and I put up with it for a whole three minutes once.  
Michael Jones (06:36:43): Why not?  
Gavino Free (06:36:50): I still need to finish that  
Gavino Free (06:36:58): I got that pesky curl you hate to not be pesky.  
Michael Jones (06:37:03): I take showers.  
Gavino Free (06:37:03): Give me some credit, Michael.  
Michael Jones (06:37:14): You licked it!  
Gavino Free (06:37:20): And it stayed down better than hair gel!  
Michael Jones (06:37:23): I didn't have a cowlick, I had a catlick!  
Gavino Free (06:37:27): For two bloody wee--did you really.  
Gavino Free (06:37:30): Okay Barbara  
Michael Jones (06:37:41): Fuck you.  
Gavino Free (06:37:48): All yours  
Michael Jones (06:40:55): Frotting's okay. Good if you wanna be super close and touching all the things, but pleasure-wise, fucking's better.  
Gavino Free (06:41:01): Not really.  
Gavino Free (06:41:11): Cos I mean.  
Gavino Free (06:41:18): When you frot, you're touchin' bloody cocks  
Gavino Free (06:41:26): like sensitive parts I think, 'specially if one of them  
Gavino Free (06:41:28): has foreskin  
Michael Jones (06:41:56): I'm not fucking docking with you, that's not even frotting.  
Gavino Free (06:42:02): Docking's different I know that  
Gavino Free (06:42:07): that's when you pur your head in my foreskin  
Gavino Free (06:42:17): But frotting's when one dick moves on the other and it's the same thing.  
Gavino Free (06:42:34): 'Sides, I've already docked before.  
Gavino Free (06:42:36): I don't like it.  
Michael Jones (06:44:02): How do you know it's better than fucking? You just said you haven't done it.  
Gavino Free (06:44:18): I just said I've docked someone before!  
Gavino Free (06:44:25): It's gross!  
Gavino Free (06:44:32): And it's better than fucking cos I don't like fucking anymore.  
Michael Jones (06:46:22): Fucking or getting fucked?  
Gavino Free (06:46:24): Both.  
Michael Jones (06:46:41): Why not?  
Gavino Free (06:46:44): I just don't.  
Michael Jones (06:46:57): That's not a reason.  
Gavino Free (06:47:31): It is a reason.  
Gavino Free (06:47:40): And even if it wasn't I'm not telling you the real reason.  
Gavino Free (06:47:48): Not that there is a real reason bsides 'i just dont'  
Michael Jones (06:49:58): Okay.  
Michael Jones (06:50:05): Then we won't.  
Gavino Free (06:50:13): You sound disappointed.  
Michael Jones (06:50:35): You're reading this, I don't sound like anything.  
Gavino Free (06:50:55): Yeah.  
Gavino Free (06:51:00): But you sound disappointed.  
Gavino Free (06:51:07): I bet if we were talking, I'd know you were disappointed.  
Michael Jones (06:51:20): Nah, there's tons of other stuff besides fucking.  
Michael Jones (06:51:23): Like cuddling.  
Gavino Free (06:54:05): But we've done that already.  
Michael Jones (06:56:21): So?  
Michael Jones (06:56:29): I thought you liked cuddling.  
Gavino Free (06:57:29): I do.  
Michael Jones (07:07:13): Don't tell anybody, but I like cuddling too.  
Gavino Free (07:07:26): well you're built to cuddle  
Gavino Free (07:07:30): squishy in all the right places.  
Michael Jones (07:18:28): Are you calling me fat again?  
Gavino Free (07:18:49): even if you were it just means you're more comfy.  
Gavino Free (07:18:54): and not bony.  
Gavino Free (07:18:55): like me.  
Michael Jones (07:19:11): You're not bony.  
Gavino Free (07:19:27): You've never been elbowed in the stomach by me or my hip.  
Gavino Free (07:19:28): ask dan.  
Michael Jones (07:19:33): You're thin but you're solid.  
Michael Jones (07:19:57): Everybody has pointy fucking elbows.  
Gavino Free (07:20:05): I meant with my hip.  
Gavino Free (07:20:14): I don't think it's called 'hipping someone'  
Michael Jones (07:20:22): You have the added bonus of fluffy hair and warm twitchy ears.  
Gavino Free (07:21:00): So  
Gavino Free (07:21:09): What's that got to do with anything?  
Michael Jones (07:21:58): I thought we were talking about things we like touching??  
Gavino Free (07:22:19): you only like touching my tail cos it gets me hard.  
Michael Jones (07:23:54): I didn't say anything about your tail.  
Gavino Free (07:24:00): Oh.  
Gavino Free (07:24:06): I thought hair said tail  
Gavino Free (07:24:13): Ill just uh  
Gavino Free (07:24:14): see myself out  
Michael Jones (07:24:38): You know what I want to touch the most though?  
Gavino Free (07:24:43): if you say my bum.  
Gavino Free (07:24:45): I swear to christ  
Michael Jones (07:24:53): Your hand.  
Michael Jones (07:24:57): We should hold hands.  
Gavino Free (07:24:57): you have tho--  
Gavino Free (07:26:14): heh.  
Gavino Free (07:26:16): heheh.  
Gavino Free (07:26:17): ehb.heh.  
Michael Jones (07:26:55): You okay?  
Gavino Free (07:27:04): hldodinghandshahahahahwhatareweflikefaive  
Michael Jones (07:27:29): No? But we are going on a date in a couple hours?  
Gavino Free (07:28:29): SONO così imbarazzato in questo momento non mi guardi ~~_(i'm so embarrassed don't look at me)_~~  
Michael Jones (07:32:21): che è cazzo adorabile. ~~_(that is fucking adorable)_~~  
Gavino Free (07:32:37): AH NO THAT'S MY COMFORT LANGUAGE  
Gavino Free (07:32:39): HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT  
Gavino Free (07:32:45): YOU'RE NOT EVEN ITALIAN  
Michael Jones (07:33:00): I know a lot of languages.  
Gavino Free (07:33:19): BET OU---wait yeah you probably do.  
Gavino Free (07:33:21): dammit.  
Michael Jones (07:34:50): Dobbiamo tenere le mani e tornare al mio posto e coccolare. ~~_(We have to hold hands and go back to my place and cuddle.)_~~  
Gavino Free (07:35:39): no no no no no nonononononmonon o  
Michael Jones (07:36:06): Parlerò sporco in italiano, se si vuole? ~~_(I'll talk dirty in Italian, if you want me to?)_~~  
Gavino Free (07:36:35): SNOTN YOUDREA I SEWARITGODMICHAEL  
Michael Jones (07:39:48): eite ellinas isos? ~~ _(what about greek?)_~~  
Michael Jones (07:40:32): Non, dico vobis, et qua haec intraverunt in calido Latin. ~~_(I actually have no idea what this says, fuck)_~~  
Gavino Free (07:40:35): http://cdn.grumpycats.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/01/Grumpy-Cat-01.jpg  
Michael Jones (07:41:32): Qué hay de español? /(what about Spanish?/  
Gavino Free (07:41:49): http://cdn.grumpycats.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/10/DSC04428.jpg  
Michael Jones (07:42:20): Deutsch?  
Gavino Free (07:42:29): Sighs.  
Gavino Free (07:42:38): Wot. About. English?  
Michael Jones (07:43:14): English was hard to learn.  
Gavino Free (07:43:26): Hmph.  
Gavino Free (07:43:31): I gave you an answer at least.  
Gavino Free (07:43:38): Piss off with your bloody perfect lnaguages  
Michael Jones (07:55:43): You're cute when you're embarrassed.  
Michael Jones (07:55:49): I wanna kiss the red off your cheeks.  
Gavino Free (07:56:05): no ashshshhhhhhhhhhhhhhshutit  
Michael Jones (07:58:51): I want to touch your hands for stupid reasons.  
Gavino Free (07:58:57): You can touch my hands whenever though???  
Gavino Free (07:59:07): I mean christ they were all over you two nights ago, Michael.  
Michael Jones (08:30:14): that was different?  
Gavino Free (08:32:31): Was it?  
Michael Jones (08:34:04): It was a heat of the moment kind of thing. I mean, blowjobs aren't very romantic, but I tried to make it good for you.  
Gavino Free (08:34:10): It was good.  
Gavino Free (08:34:15): You've nice lips.  
Michael Jones (08:34:41): Was it a romantic blowjob?  
Gavino Free (08:35:27): I don't know how to romance.  
Michael Jones (08:36:03): That's it.  
Michael Jones (08:36:07): Date's gonna be different.  
Gavino Free (08:36:11): What.  
Michael Jones (08:37:25): We're going on a romantic date.  
Gavino Free (08:37:30): no o  
Gavino Free (08:37:33): i as fine with the other daty  
Gavino Free (08:37:34): eno please  
Michael Jones (08:39:40): yup.  
Michael Jones (08:40:05): Are you going to flip out if I blindfold you for a little bit? I want it to be a surprise.  
Gavino Free (08:40:26): NO BLINDFOLDS  
Gavino Free (08:40:28): NO  
Gavino Free (08:40:29): BLONDFOLDS  
Gavino Free (08:40:33): NONE OF THOSE PLEASE  
Michael Jones (08:41:02): Whoa, okay, calm down.  
Gavino Free (08:41:12): No, no blindfolds.  
Michael Jones (08:41:45): Can I trust you not to peek until we do the thing?  
Gavino Free (08:41:48): I... I won't peek.  
Michael Jones (08:42:38): Good.  
Gavino Free (08:43:17): I liked our other date idea.  
Gavino Free (08:43:23): Cos that meant i got to roll around on your bed.  
Michael Jones (08:44:42): You'll still get to roll around in my bed.  
Gavino Free (08:52:10): But...but I wanna do that first thing for like an hour.  
Michael Jones (08:53:51): Is Geoff going to make you be home at ten?  
Gavino Free (08:53:57): He's not my damn dad.  
Michael Jones (08:54:24): Hey look. I see him.  
Michael Jones (08:54:28): I could ask for you?  
Gavino Free (08:54:32): Michael.  
Gavino Free (08:54:34): Don't you dare.  
Gavino Free (08:54:41): Or I'll tell everyone about your precious little toy.  
Michael Jones (08:54:57): 'Hey Geoff, I want to take Gavin on a date, can he spend the night or do I have to have him home by eleven?'  
Michael Jones (08:55:20): I'm gonna do it.  
Gavino Free (08:55:28): Don't you fucking dare Michael!  
Michael Jones (08:56:12): Oh, I guess he's gone.  
Michael Jones (08:56:16): You're lucky.  
Gavino Free (08:56:18): Growls at you.  
Michael Jones (08:56:51): I don't even think you know how to growl.  
Gavino Free (08:57:07): Hey Michael?  
Michael Jones (09:03:29): Yeah?  
Gavino Free (09:03:40): Do you lay in bed at night and fuck yourself while you think of me in a dress?  
Gavino Free (09:03:53): I think you do.  
Michael Jones (09:04:17): You are 100% correct.  
Gavino Free (09:04:25): Oh.  
Gavino Free (09:04:26): Alright.  
Michael Jones (09:04:55): Sorry, were you trying to get a rise out of me?  
Gavino Free (09:04:55): No.  
Gavino Free (09:06:29): What if I told you I was laying in bed right now in nothing but a dress?  
Gavino Free (09:06:37): And that I'm really loney, and really bored.  
Michael Jones (09:09:21): I thought you were dressed up for our date?  
Gavino Free (09:09:24): I am.  
Michael Jones (09:09:50): You're gonna wear a dress?  
Gavino Free (09:09:57): You said it was romantic, right?  
Michael Jones (09:10:12): Fair play.  
Michael Jones (09:10:28): Wait.  
Michael Jones (09:10:34): How does that work with the tail?  
Gavino Free (09:10:42): Easily.  
Michael Jones (09:11:00): Wouldn't your tail lift the dress up??  
Gavino Free (09:11:05): And?  
Gavino Free (09:11:15): My tail hands low naturally.  
Gavino Free (09:11:18): hangs*  
Michael Jones (09:11:26): Do you want everyone in public to see your ass?  
Gavino Free (09:11:34): I just said it hangs low, Michael!  
Gavino Free (09:11:39): Christ what are you, my fucking dad?  
Michael Jones (09:12:19): Have you seen your tail when you're excited?  
Michael Jones (09:12:25): It does not hang low.  
Gavino Free (09:12:33): Are we talking about my tail or my dick now, Michael?  
Gavino Free (09:12:40): I can will it not to be high up in the air  
Gavino Free (09:12:48): And if not, I'll cut a damn hole in the dress.  
Michael Jones (09:13:13): Don't get pissy with me.  
Gavino Free (09:13:17): Don't tell me how to dress.  
Gavino Free (09:13:49): I'm trying to romantic.  
Gavino Free (09:13:52): Is that not how it works?  
Gavino Free (09:13:58): Christ... should I wear a suit instead?  
Michael Jones (09:14:47): Wear whatever makes you comfortable.  
Gavino Free (09:15:34): see this makes it hard  
Gavino Free (09:15:37): cos i dont know where we're going  
Gavino Free (09:15:41): so i dont know what to wear.  
Gavino Free (09:16:42): Can I at least have a hint?  
Gavino Free (09:16:45): Like the location setting?  
Gavino Free (09:16:49): Inside or outside?  
Michael Jones (09:20:27): Wear layers.  
Gavino Free (09:20:42): How many?  
Michael Jones (09:25:35): thirty?  
Gavino Free (09:25:40): That seems like too much.  
Michael Jones (09:25:58): Just a couple.  
Michael Jones (09:26:07): If you get too cold you can wear my jacket.  
Gavino Free (09:26:07): Okay.  
Gavino Free (09:26:14): Can I wear your hat?  
Michael Jones (09:26:37): Yeah.  
Gavino Free (09:26:44): Still might...wear the thing.  
Michael Jones (09:29:24): Wear whatever you want, babe.  
Gavino Free (09:29:28): didjutyoujsut  
Michael Jones (09:29:57): What? Try that in english?  
Gavino Free (09:30:06): djidyoujust  
Michael Jones (09:30:24): Huh?  
Gavino Free (09:30:27): callme  
Gavino Free (09:30:30): thebiwrpod  
Michael Jones (09:30:48): Are you having another stroke??  
Gavino Free (09:31:24): Devi solo ... mi ha chiamato .... bambino. ~~_(you just called me babe_~~ )  
Michael Jones (09:31:48): Yeah?  
Michael Jones (09:31:50): And?  
Gavino Free (09:32:07): voi  
Gavino Free (09:32:07): mi ha chiamato  
Gavino Free (09:32:07): bimbo  
Michael Jones (09:35:22): Yes?  
Michael Jones (09:35:29): Should I not?  
Gavino Free (09:35:28): WHYIEDDYOUDOTHAT  
Michael Jones (09:35:37): Is that like the kitty thing?  
Michael Jones (09:35:42): I wanted to?  
Michael Jones (09:35:45): I'm sorry?  
Michael Jones (09:35:51): I won't do it again?  
Gavino Free (09:36:00): NONOTJEKEEPTOINGIT  
Michael Jones (09:36:36): Are you alright?  
Gavino Free (09:36:40): NO  
Gavino Free (09:37:18): [http://i34.photobucket.com/albums/d145/bkeene13/gifs/SuperExcitedGif.gif]  
Michael Jones (09:39:13): Upi  
Michael Jones (09:39:18): You're weird.  
Gavino Free (09:39:23): No one's...  
Gavino Free (09:39:26): no one's ever called me that.  
Gavino Free (09:39:39): o-o-only... 'baby'  
Michael Jones (09:42:05): I'm gonna kiss the fuck our of your face when I see you later.  
Gavino Free (09:42:15): my poor face  
Michael Jones (09:44:40): Your face is so fucked.  
Michael Jones (09:44:48): It's gonna have my kisses all over it.  
Gavino Free (09:44:57): Is it bad...  
Gavino Free (09:45:03): I glanced and saw a differnt word  
Gavino Free (09:45:06): in place of 'kisses'  
Michael Jones (09:45:15): ??  
Gavino Free (09:45:25): and now i feel really guilty  
Gavino Free (09:45:29): cos i know its not what you meant  
Gavino Free (09:45:36): and obviously not wot you wrote  
Michael Jones (09:45:53): It was jizz wasn't it.  
Michael Jones (09:45:56): Ugh.  
Gavino Free (09:45:59): I'm sorry!  
Gavino Free (09:46:03): You said the other thing first!  
Gavino Free (09:46:13): To be honest I was scare dfor a minute  
Gavino Free (09:46:16): but im not telling you why  
Gavino Free (09:50:26): does this mean I lost the rolling around on the bed cos I wasn't good?  
Michael Jones (09:56:38): No, you can still do it.  
Michael Jones (09:56:51): And Geoff said you can spend the night.  
Gavino Free (09:56:55): YOU DIDN'T  
Gavino Free (10:03:10): Michael please tell em you didn't  
Gavino Free (10:03:11): please


	7. First Dates.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Gavin go on a date and it's the most beautiful thing to Gavin. Gavin calls Michael his boyfriend on accident, and then they really are boyfriends (smooth Gavin, smooooth). They go to Michael's apartment, and Gavin gets to roll around on Michael's bed - the ultimate best thing ever.

Gavin was nervous. Like, really nervous. Like 'I think I might throw up' nervous. Today was date night. _With Michael_. He didn't even understand why it was making him so timid, it was just a date after all. Maybe it was that he didn't know where they were going - was Michael going to murder him? No, don't be stupid, self - or what they were going to be doing other than eat - he still liked the idea of watching a movie at Michael's house first - or if they'd be in the car for a little while or a long while. He didn't like cars. They made him nervous too.

He rechecked his outfit for the umpteenth time, he smoothed down the unruly hairs that graced his ears, he smoothed down his tail and made sure he didn't miss anywhere on his chin when he trimmed his stubble. He put on a little bit more cologne - something dog friendly he'd picked up at a local shop - because he felt like it wasn't there anymore (and it was true, he'd gotten ready almost four hours earlier out of anticipation). He smoothed out his shirt, his jumper, and his jeans and made sure his shoes were tied.

Fuck, was he scared. He pulled out his phone and swallowed, curling his body easily around one of Geoff's pillows - he'd been sleeping in Geoff's bed, since Geoff was out and about with Ryan for the past couple of days - and he sent out a text to Michael. _I'm all ready, wolf-boy_.

Michael was going on a date. No fucking pressure or anything. He managed to intimidate one of the animators into letting him borrow their pick up truck, and holy shit it had been a while since he'd had the opportunity to drive. Nah, it was like riding a bike, he didn't forget or get worse. He packed up the entirety of his bed sheets and blankets into the back bed of the truck, having changed them out for new ones still on his bed a few days ago. That way Gavin could have two different versions of his bed to roll around in.

Then he'd made dinner himself. He wasn't the best of cooks, but he'd learned a thing or two about cooking fish over the last couple thousand fucking years, and made a nice dinner with salmon and veggies, wrapped up and hopefully hot enough to still be warm enough to be edible when they finally got to their destination.

He smoothed his shirt out and tucked his necklace back under before turning the truck off, grabbing up the bouquet of flowers from the passenger side of the bench seat. He'd went through the trouble of finding a nice arrangement of white Valerian, cat-mint and bachelor's button, the purple blue and white matching well enough with his outfit, and also being plants that were attractive to cats.

Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door to Gavin's shed.

Gavin hadn't expected to hear the footsteps, or the knock, and jumped. But upon seeing that it was just Michael, he settled down. He stood awkwardly in front of the door, breathing in and out as slowly as possible to settle his heart, which was beating way too fast. _Alright Gav, you got this your beautiful, feline motherfucker_. he thought to himself, before swallowing. He walked forward and opened the door, hoping Michael hadn't seen his silhouette.

He wasn't expecting Michael to look so nice. He spied the hat, the jacket, the jeans... everything screamed formal-yet casual and his heart jumped. _Did Michael hear that? I hope not_ , he thought. He remembered to smile, and darted his eyes away before the redhead realized he had been staring. "H-Hello Michael." he stated sweetly, catching the scent of flowers from somewhere. "You smell good." he blurted out before thinking, cheeks turning as red as the lipstick he'd hidden so well in his shed. "I-I mean... yeah. Where are we going t'night, Michael?"

He turned his lights off using the switch next to the door, favoring to lock it after grabbing the set of keys he'd almost forgotten from the bowl right next to the door. He stood on the steps, leaning against the door frame. Should he go in to hug Michael? Or kiss him? God, he was bad at this. Gavin snickered quietly to himself and shut the door behind him, finalizing the lock. "Do I get t'steal that hat too?"

Michael smiled and took in the sight of a shy Gavin, the fur on one of his ears sticking up in what looked like a desperate attempt to groom it down and only making it worse. He looked good though, and Michael was almost a little sad that he wouldn't be taking Gavin somewhere to show him off.

"It's probably these that smell good, and it's a surprise." Michael smiled, presenting the flowers to Gavin and using the shock to lean in and kiss him on the cheek. "It's a surprise, and no, this hat is mine. If you steal all my hats, then I won't have anymore hats for you to steal, huh?"

He led Gavin to the truck, opening his door for him like a gentleman, and closing it after him too before climbing in and starting it up. "The uh, drive might be a little long, but don't peek. You promised, remember?"

Gavin's ears fluttered when Michael spoke - hey, no, why were you doing that? - and he took the flowers in stride, a little shocked. He really was treating this like a first date, bollocks. He almost didn't notice when Michael leaned in to kiss him and had just enough reaction time to at least make a pleased little purring noise before frowning. "But I said I'd give them back. That's just... that's the hat from the first day we met, Michael. I wanna keep it."

He followed the redhead, holding onto one of his belt loops so he didn't have to have to awkwardness of holding his hand - he didn't feel like having a little girly fit over it - and got in, looking at it. This wasn't Michael's... who did it belong to? Or was it Michael's? His ears swooped down completely, and his gaze shifted down until he was staring at the flowers in his lap. "I don't like long car rides. I won't peek, Michael, promised. Crack th-the window, yeah? I don't know how." he bit down on his lip and listened to it start, willing himself to be quiet and not pussy out.

Gavin also had to will himself not to puke on the ride there, or cry out into a very inhuman way. The flowers were helping though, and in the low lighting of the street lamps outside, he could see that a couple of the flowers were the brightest blue he'd ever laid eyes on. It was intense, and he lifted the bouquet up to sniff at them, finding solace in them because they smelled like a mixture of perfection, comfort, and Michael and that was good enough for him. "I assume it's outside... cos you said t'layer up?"

"It's alright. It's not too long," Michael said, cracking the window as he backed out and headed down the street, putting and arm around Gavin and sliding his thin frame close to him across the bench seat.

"Is that better?" He asked, hugging Gavin close to his side careful not to squish his flowers. "I'll be bad and naughty and go over the speed limit so we get there faster." He teased, a hand going up to mess with Gavin's hair, running back and forth through it, lightly scratching at the base of his ear every so often.

"I think you'll like it. Hopefully you get to meet someone else that's as important to me as you are," He said vaguely, kissing the top of Gavin's head as he turned out on to the highway. "Okay, eye's closed now. I got you. No peeking."

Gavin did feel better when Michael pulled him across the bench seat, and he couldn't help but think he probably should have worn that vintage cocktail dress Griffon had gotten him in secrecy. It had a poodle skirt, for Christ's sake. He snickered at the thought of the two of them being a modern day Danny and Sandy. Ha. Funny. He nodded. "Ohh, yes Michael, I love me a bloody bad boy." he purred, favoring a dorky little giggle while he easily positioned himself in the crook of Michael's armpit. It was warmest there, though the truck was heating up nicely anyway.

He heard Michael's words and immediately sunk down instead. He didn't want to close his eyes. That only brought the bad memories back. Gavin draped his body across the other's lap, able to see the night sky from the windows of the car, but not anything else (if there even was anything else). "Not peeking. Compromising, Michael." he said with a tiny little squeak. "Michael, wot d'you mean by 'someone else that's important'?"

"You'll see," was all Michael offered to Gavin's question, falling mostly silent for the rest of the drive. It took forty five minutes, but he'd been able to pet Gavin into a half sleeping, purring little pile of cat boy across his lap in the first twenty, scratching over his ears, scalp and the back of his neck as he laid with his head in Michael's lap.

Michael took the side roads, checking his phone every so often to make sure he was going the right way, slowing down more and more until he finally got the truck on the top of the hill, parking it for the best view.

"Stay right here, don't peek, just watch the floor until I say, okay?" He said gently when Gavin stirred at the stillness of the vehicle, he kissed Gavin between the ears as he slipped out of the truck, taking the lid off the bed of it and dropping the tailgate down. He spread out all the sheets he'd brought on the thin futon mattress he'd wrangled from Jack at the last minute, then set up a few candles far far away from the sheets, and then finally the food and the wine.

"Okay, c'mere Gavin." He called back, leaning against the side of the truck, silhouetted by the rising crescent moon in the distance, Austin dim below, and the stars bright above them.

Gavin was content with Michael's hand in his hair - it was just like the first time Michael ever pet him, and he moved his hands as if he were cracking his finger joints. It was something he did to usually massage pillows or other things. People called it kneading, but you only did that to bread, right? His jaw was set in a permanent tiny little smile, half-closed eyes watching Michael move about and drive. He looked nice from this angle. Fuck, Michael just looked nice from _any_ angle.

He thought about whatever cats and humans like him thought about (an array of things ranging from why legs weren't self-aware and why Barbara didn't know anything about hockey even though she was Canadian), until the car went silent and the only sound he could hear was Michael's breathing and the sound of the car settling into wherever it was parked. He purred happily at the kiss between his ears - a sweet spot, just like right under and behind them (usually that part was nipped) - and did as told, making sure not to look or peek behind him where he could hear Michael setting something up.

Gavin heard when Michael called him and hopped out of the car, happy to stretch his legs and be out of the cramped little space. He looked around, a little disoriented until he saw the redhead. And then he didn't know what to say. It was beautiful, wherever they were, and he could see all the stars in the sky as well as the moon. He turned back to Michael and gave him the biggest smile, embarrassed and impressed and just really happy. "This is beautiful, _Michael._ "

"Are you wooed? Is this romantic enough?" Michael asked, swinging up into the bed of the truck and knocking one of the candles down into the sheets. "Oh, shit. Fuck!" He yelped, scrabbling to make sure nothing was on fire. The tumble had put the flame out, doing nothing but spilling a little wax on the blankets. "Thank fuck. Uh." Michael blushed, red cheeks visible under the frames of his glasses even in the weak light of the waxing moon.

"Oh uh, there's dinner here. And uh. Gavin, this is the moon" Michael said lamely, waving a hand at the large, rising crescent moon. "You'll probably have about as many mixed feelings about her as I do." He smiled apologetically, pouring out the wine into two glasses and holding one out in offer to join him among the pillows and blankets.

Gavin giggled, much like he probably would have if this was high school and he was only 15 (oh what he'd have given to have had a normal childhood), and nodded. "Yes, Michael. m'Wooed. Just like a Sim." he replied just as lamely, watching him move and tumble into the bed of the truck. The action itself had him on edge - did he just mess everything up? Nah. Michael was better than that, so, so much better, and he watched him move about, moving on his own too.

He kept a watchful eye on the road, making sure no one would come out or follow them or anything and finally took a couple steps back, jumping _very_ easily onto the side of the truck, perched just like a cat. He was much more careful than Michael, each of his steps in the bed of the truck to sit down more like a dance than anything. He sat across from the redhead and looked down, seeing some rather delicious looking salmon on one plate and so many more yummy things.

Gavin almost didn't catch his comment, but looked up. "Oh? I think she's beautiful. Gives me a right whack for bein' a cat though, bloody heat n' all that. Apparently makes birds horny too sometimes." he commented in return, his hand moving along to grab the glass and sit next to him instead. It was warmer that way, anyway. "This really is lovely, Michael." he breathed, his voice a near whisper.

"Better than a movie, right?" Michael smiled, giving Gavin a gentle, affectionate headbutt. "Eat, stupid, before the food gets cold. I didn't slave over a hot stove for cold food. And since I cooked it all," Michael grinned, grabbing up a pillow and setting it in Gavin's lap before lying back on it. "You get to feed me."

"No. Still woulda liked t'see the movie." Gavin mumbled, but a smirk was playing on his lips. He dug in as soon as he was given permission, sadly not even bothering to use a fork or a knife - it was easier that way, as long as he was careful and only used the tips of his fingers. He sipped at his wine too, careful not to spill it when he sat it down. He finished his own, and then looked at Michael completely bewildered.

"You're going t'choke if I feed you like that, ya dummy. Got any silverware that's not actually made of silver around?" Gavin asked instead, choosing to lick his fingers clean and poke Michael right between the eyes with them. He giggled, pushing the redhead's curly head of hair up until he was sitting. "I find feeding you like this better anyway. You're m'boyfriend, not m'baby. Well. I mean you can be that too but in a different sense."

"Am I?" Michael asked, catching Gavin's hand and lacing their fingers together, smoothing his thumb over the damp, licked pads of Gavin's fingertips. "Your boyfriend?" He clarified, looking up at Gavin through his lashes, eyes glowing faintly in the dim light behind his glasses. He was surprised to say the least. This wasn't Michael's first time dating someone, not like this, not in this time, but it was the first time in a long time he'd felt this good about it.

"I like that. Like being your boyfriend," He mumbled, pressing kisses into Gavin's fingertips, soft and gentle. Gavin knew about him, wouldn't ask where he went when the moon was full, and would hopefully be there with kisses when he came back, hurting and tired. He could get used it.

He said as much, a quiet "I could get used to that," Before leaning in for a kiss.

Gavin blushed, hearing the word repeated back to him. Did he really say that? His cheeks flushed as red as Michael's hair and he looked away, giggling quietly. "I-If you... if you want. You can be my fidanzato." he giggled, even when speaking Italian, at the word. He blushed even worse at the lips on his fingers, as he could feel it with such sensitivity that he could tell Michael's lips were starting to get chapped, and that he'd recently put chap stick on them, maybe.

He looked back at Michael when their hands interlaced, willing himself as hard as he could not to freak out and squeal. _He was holding hands with Michael Jones_. Nope. Couldn't will himself not to squeal. It was just barely able to be heard by humans, but definitely distinct to Michael's ears, and he vibrated, literally vibrated. " _HoldinghandsholdinghandsholdingbloodylittlehandsohmygodMichaelwe'rehold_ \--" he was cut off by warm lips pressed against his, and he didn't react fast enough.

But he did, after a moment, and used his free hand to card through the redhead's curls, pulling him close. Holy shit he was having his first actual, romantic, date-kiss. That was three achievements in less than a day. New fucking record. He was purring again - as if it had ever stopped, only dimmed - and made Michael know it, that he was okay with this and he liked this and he felt safe.

* * *

"Holy shit, how much wine did I give you when we were up there? I know you're not drunk, _get off me, Gavin_." Michael laughed, trying to get the keys in the door of his apartment. It was no easy task with a thirty pound catboy hanging on to him, half on his back and half trying to perch on his shoulders as he tried to get in the door. He managed it though, smacking Gavin's head against the door frame, maybe a little bit on purpose. It was good though, having Gavin's wheezy laugh in his home as he dumped Gavin on the couch gracelessly, and went to find the light switches.

Gavin giggled on top of Michael's shoulders, tail swishing around and his ears rather happy. He wasn't drunk at all, just a little buzzed because of the wine he had had during their dinner. He was also happy to be out of the car again, and way too excited to be able to finally roll around in Michael's bed for the next hour. The thought had him purring, so much like he'd been doing the entire time they were together so far.

He wasn't expecting to get his head hit on the door frame and groaned, almost toppling them over while he tried to regain balance. Instead, however, he was dropped onto the couch and immediately got up to get his bearings, crawling on the back of the couch, walking around the kitchen, moving onto every door he knew he could before he spotted the cracked open door down the back of the hallway. "Michael, Michael can I go in, Michael, oh please, please, please!" he begged, sitting on his hind legs much like a kitten while his tail swished about in anticipation.

"Yes, of course. How could I forget the main attraction?" Michael laughed, picking up a practically vibrating Gavin like he weighed nothing and carried him down the hall. "Are you ready for this?" He teased, standing outside the doorway and letting the tension build, laughing when he could feel Gavin's tail bashing him repeatedly in the side of his head with excitement.

"You sure you're not a dog? Your tail wags an awful lot when you're excited." He couldn't help himself, holding Gavin over his shoulder while he slipped a hand in the crack of the door to turn the light on. He wanted to drag out the big reveal as long as possible. It wasn't hard to get Gavin overly excited about something, but this was an excitement Michael wanted to bask in for just a few minutes longer.

Gavin was nodding, looking down at Michael while he took his grand old time to turn on the light and open the goddamn door. "Yes, Michael, I think I've been ready for it since you said I could, you dope." he replied, resting his own head easily on top of Michael's to deter any more rogue door frames. He swore he was getting a bump between his ears from the first time, much like Tom from Tom and Jerry. "I promise m'not a dog. I mean, well... I dunno. You become like the people you hang out most with, so." he retorted, flicking the side of Michael's face as gently as he could.

He let his chin rest on the top of the redhead's mop of hair and waited, knowing that Michael was doing this just to be a dick. Gavin played along anyway. "Miiichhhhhaeeeeelll c'mon, or m'climbin' down and rushing in m'self, dammit." he groaned, arms resting idly along his chest. He put them in a cliche form of paws and started scratching up his chest a bit, just to annoy him. "I'll start screechin'."

"Yeah, yeah alright." Michael groused, re-adjusting Gavin off of his should to cradle him against his chest, kissing between his ears at the top of his head. "Once I drop you on the bed you won't be interested in me for at least twenty minutes." He confessed, pushing the door open and carrying Gavin in, letting him jump on the bed when he got too wiggly to hold anymore.

Gavin didn't mind being held like this - it was kind of really comfortable? - but he was getting antsy, especially when he pushed the door open. It got to the point where he was actively wriggling out of Michael's grip and he very easily kicked his shoes and jumper off while also turning to land on his hands and knees on the bed. And Michael was right, he was kind of forgotten. Gavin sniffed experimentally, moving along the comforter. It really smelled like Michael, like, really, _really_ , and it was a bit overwhelming but that totally didn't matter because _holy shit it was the best smell in the world_. He let himself fall onto his stomach, then his back, looking up at the ceiling and then around the room but nah, nothing was going to get as good as this.

His head was towards the end of the bed and he easily moved until he was on his stomach again and facing the pillows, ripping back to comforter to get to to at least one. He wasn't even sure which one Michael slept on, not that it mattered or anything, and curled his body around it, purring as loud as he could. Nope. This was his now. Well, not _his_ , but anyone else who came in after him would know because he was putting his own scent all fucking over it. That was the real reason he was doing it. Gavin was claiming it. "This is bloody _perfect_ ," he mumbled, turning until his body was looking at Michael again. He looked at the clock - nearly 18 minutes has passed already. "Mine." he stated firmly. "Mine now. Everyone's gonna know now, that this is mine too now."

Michael watched Gavin for a couple minutes, just grinning stupidly in Gavin's stupidly happy direction before toeing off his own shoes and hanging his coat and hat up. He came back to lay along the edge of the bed, just watching.

"Oh did you remember me?" He asked, reaching out to try and fix the way Gavin's hair and ears got ruffled from the way he'd rolled around. He frowned a little when he couldn't get it the way Gavin always had it, and must have liked. He didn't think about it until it was too late. He was already leaned in and licking a patch of fur on Gavin's ear down, trying to clean it and make it stick.

He pulled away quickly, face as red as the girly accent pillows on his bed. "Sorry." He mumbled, trying to cool the heat on his face by pressing it into the pillows.

Gavin nodded, smiling sweetly. "How could I forgot when everythin' around me smells just like you?" he said with a raised eyebrow, moving in a little closer without even thinking. He was half tempted to pull Michael a little more onto the bed so he wouldn't fall off when the redhead did it himself - but he kept leaning forward. Gavin was prepared for a kiss, not a warm ass tongue moving along his ear. He wondered why for a split second, completely still while he looked around.

"I-Is that payback f'me smoothin' down that curl?" he asked, fingers fidgeting with the pillowcase it was now wrapped around. He was blushing too, probably worse than Michael - okay, definitely not worse than Michael because wow his cheeks and ears were all red, and wow that was really cute - and pushed his nose into the pillow, everything below half of his nose now no longer visible. "I-Is it still out of place? Michael, fix it if you're... you're going to. I don't wanna look like an idiot who just rolled around in a bed for twenty minutes." _Okay, I do, but that's beside the point._

He was sitting on his knees at first, and leaned forward until he had to place one arm down onto the bed for balance (not that he needed it), then dipped down until his chin was resting on a spot on Michael's chest just low enough for him to start fixing and grooming his hair again. He totally didn't do it so his body looked as lithe and flexible as possible. Nah, not the case at all.


	8. "Dillo di nuovo."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Michael share some cute moments together. Michael says a phrase that has Gavin squealing and speaking in Italian instead of English.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another aim style chat. we do a lot of these. sorry. i'm trash. 
> 
>  
> 
> _six image photoset by[ladrats@tumblr](http://ladrats.tumblr.com/post/54836418396/i-got-sideburns-like-a-motherfucker-though)_
> 
>  
> 
> **Sort of a very big plot point towards the middle/end, so please read!**

Michael Jones (08:15:38): I can do whatever I want. Don't yell at me.  
Gavino Free (08:16:49): Wot.  
Michael Jones (08:17:27): You drool and rub your ass on my face when you're sleeping.  
Gavino Free (08:17:46): it's only cos I like you  
Michael Jones (08:17:58): One of these mornings, I'm gonna wake you up with a bite to the asscheek.  
Gavino Free (08:18:11): and I will proceed to pee on you.  
Michael Jones (08:18:22): Hot. I like watersports.  
Gavino Free (08:18:35): I just can't win with you.  
Michael Jones (08:19:20): But Gavin.  
Michael Jones (08:19:23): You won my heart.  
Gavino Free (08:19:37): Stop being such a cheeseeee balll  
Michael Jones (08:19:46): You like it.  
Gavino Free (08:20:02): Maybe I do, maybe I don't.  
Michael Jones (08:20:16): Do you really not like it?  
Michael Jones (08:20:19): Cuz I can stopm  
Gavino Free (08:21:08): no  
Gavino Free (08:21:09): don't  
Michael Jones (08:21:09): Just like you said you don't like the, you know, other stuff. So we haven't.  
Gavino Free (08:21:14): shush  
Gavino Free (08:21:17): I was just being a prick  
Michael Jones (08:22:03): What do you want for monday morning coffee?  
Gavino Free (08:22:28): Tea?  
Michael Jones (08:22:50): Ok. Do you know how many kinds of tea there is??  
Gavino Free (08:23:10): heh.  
Gavino Free (08:23:21): Something fruity, love.  
Gavino Free (08:23:31): Oh wait no  
Gavino Free (08:23:52): English Breakfast. We have any authentic ones? Like imported from back home?  
Michael Jones (08:29:50): You mean like some shitty twinings you can get anywhere?  
Gavino Free (08:32:18): Shutttt it. I don't care, I just want English Breakfast.  
Michael Jones (08:38:08): Fine.  
Gavino Free (08:40:12): :*  
Michael Jones (09:21:40): How do you want it?  
Gavino Free (09:22:02): only a little tiny bit of warm milk and like.... half a teaspoon of honey  
Gavino Free (09:22:19): and please dont spit in it  
Michael Jones (09:22:37): but that would make it sweeter  
Gavino Free (09:22:44): no it wouldn't.  
Gavino Free (09:22:46): it'd make it gross.  
Michael Jones (09:23:01): Let's talk about where my tongue has been on your body.  
Michael Jones (09:23:06): also in your body.  
Gavino Free (09:23:12): It's different  
Gavino Free (09:23:38): i would literally be drinking your spit  
Gavino Free (09:23:40): that's gross  
Michael Jones (09:24:58): You're gross.  
Michael Jones (09:25:07): You are also a blanket stealer.  
Michael Jones (09:25:20): I dont even know how you stole my blanket, but you did somehow.  
Gavino Free (09:25:52): they don't call 'em cat burglar's for nothing, michael.  
Michael Jones (09:26:01): Are you gonna say it's yours now? Like half my hats, two of my shirts and three single socks?  
Michael Jones (09:26:09): why do you need three of my socks anyway???  
Gavino Free (09:26:20): you pulled those numbers out of your bum  
Michael Jones (09:26:22): None of them even match??  
Gavino Free (09:26:31): YOU HAVE PULLED THEM OUT OF YOUR BUM  
Gavino Free (09:26:35): RIGHT OUTTA THERE  
Gavino Free (09:26:43): I DID NOT CLAIM THREE MISMATCHING SOCKS  
Gavino Free (09:26:56): plus, I thought you liked seeing me in nothing but your shirts anyway?  
Michael Jones (09:27:04): Why did I find them in your desk drawer??  
Gavino Free (09:27:24): You planyed the evidence you prick  
Gavino Free (09:27:46): which one of us sniffed the other's butthole in his sleep?  
Gavino Free (09:27:47): Hm?  
Michael Jones (09:28:28): How do I know you haven't sniffed mine while I was sleeping and just didn't tell me?  
Gavino Free (09:28:39): Cos I don't need to sniff your arse???  
Michael Jones (09:28:38): At least I was up front about it with you.  
Gavino Free (09:29:02): like at all???  
Michael Jones (09:29:12): Are you sure??  
Michael Jones (09:29:18): I've seen cats sniff asses.  
Gavino Free (09:29:41): were they cat humans???  
Gavino Free (09:29:43): no you said cats  
Gavino Free (09:29:45): actual cats  
Gavino Free (09:29:48): Christ, have some decency.  
Michael Jones (09:30:01): But don't lots of hybrids act like actual cats?  
Michael Jones (09:30:03): Gavin.  
Michael Jones (09:30:09): Why are you afriad of the toaster.  
Gavino Free (09:30:19): Because it pops out at random times.  
Michael Jones (09:30:28): No it doesn't.  
Gavino Free (09:30:31): It does!  
Michael Jones (09:30:34): It only pops when you put the button down.  
Gavino Free (09:30:38): It never tells me when it's going to pop out the toast  
Gavino Free (09:30:46): and then it makes a loud noise in an otherwise silent room  
Gavino Free (09:30:47): and it's scary.  
Michael Jones (09:31:00): You know who else is afraid of toasters?  
Michael Jones (09:31:04): Actual cats.  
Gavino Free (09:31:12): I have a legitimate reason.  
Gavino Free (09:31:14): Loud noises scare me.  
Gavino Free (09:31:18): They scare lots of humans too.  
Michael Jones (09:31:35): The toaster is not a regular source of terror for a normal human.  
Michael Jones (09:32:02): I'm spitting in your tea.  
Gavino Free (09:32:11): I'm dumping it on you then.  
Michael Jones (09:32:45): It'll heal up in a few minutes if I get burned.  
Gavino Free (09:32:56): you'll be stuck with a wet outfit all bloody day.  
Michael Jones (09:34:38): I live across the street. I could go home and change.  
Michael Jones (09:34:42): You could come with me.  
Gavino Free (09:34:47): I'll dump it on your computer then.  
Michael Jones (09:34:58): Then you're destroying company property.  
Michael Jones (09:35:03): I don't think Geoff would like that.  
Gavino Free (09:35:34): Not faiiir.  
Gavino Free (09:35:45): I'm not drinking that tea now  
Gavino Free (09:35:49): whether you're joking or not  
Michael Jones (09:37:48): You could come back to my place after work? I'll make it up to you by cleaning your ears again?  
Gavino Free (09:37:55): Nope.  
Michael Jones (09:39:29): But you liked that?  
Gavino Free (09:39:44): I know.  
Michael Jones (09:40:12): You liked it so much you rolled over and purred yourself to sleep.  
Gavino Free (09:41:09): I know.  
Michael Jones (09:46:33): And?  
Gavino Free (09:46:47): And wot?  
Michael Jones (09:47:01): You just keep saying 'i know.'  
Gavino Free (09:47:07): I know.  
Michael Jones (09:48:35): i am going to fucking tape your ears together.  
Gavino Free (09:48:56): Okay.  
Gavino Free (09:49:28): I'm turning all your doorknobs, handles, and silverware silver then.  
Michael Jones (09:49:40): What no that's rude.  
Michael Jones (09:49:43): That would actually hurt me.  
Gavino Free (09:49:47): So is taping my ears together.  
Michael Jones (09:50:01): It wouldn't hurt you. It would just be annoying for a few minutes.  
Gavino Free (09:50:08): No, it would. My ears are sensitive.  
Gavino Free (09:50:10): You know this.  
Michael Jones (09:50:14): Maybe sting a little when you pull the tape off and a couple hairs come with it.  
Gavino Free (09:50:24): which feels like hell to me.  
Gavino Free (09:50:29): It's like pulling my tail.  
Michael Jones (09:50:41): Okay, I'm sorry.  
Gavino Free (09:51:39): prove it then.  
Michael Jones (09:52:14): How?  
Gavino Free (09:52:21): You figure it out. I don't know.  
Michael Jones (09:52:23): You're not gonna make me touch silver again are you  
Gavino Free (09:52:33): No.  
Michael Jones (09:52:48): Good because I'd like this one to heal first.  
Gavino Free (10:05:40): Geoff's making me wear a dress again :(  
Michael Jones (10:06:23): I'm gonna ask him about it.  
Gavino Free (10:06:28): NO NO  
Gavino Free (10:06:30): DON'T DO THAT  
Michael Jones (10:06:40): Why not?  
Gavino Free (10:06:43): just  
Gavino Free (10:06:45): he's asleep  
Michael Jones (10:07:56): Well I didn't mean right now.  
Michael Jones (10:08:01): Like later when he's awake.  
Gavino Free (10:08:06): Oh.  
Gavino Free (10:08:08): Alright.  
Michael Jones (10:08:12): I'm sure he'll want to gloat about whatever bet you lost?  
Gavino Free (10:08:20): yeah... sure.  
Michael Jones (10:08:39): You don't sound happy about that?  
Gavino Free (10:08:49): well it was a dumb bet i knew i would lose  
Michael Jones (10:09:34): Last I checked, america was a free country and you could just wear a dress if you wanted to? Like, you don't have to lose stupid bets all the time?  
Gavino Free (10:09:41): well i mean  
Gavino Free (10:09:46): i thought i would win but i guess not  
Michael Jones (10:10:03): you just said you knew you would lose  
Gavino Free (10:10:13): well my footie team's not the best team out there  
Michael Jones (10:10:14): do you want me to show you a screen shot??  
Michael Jones (10:10:31): You don't even watch soccer.  
Gavino Free (10:10:35): but they tried and they had i--I do too!  
Michael Jones (10:10:37): Geoff doesn't even know how it works.  
Gavino Free (10:10:40): and it's called football  
Gavino Free (10:10:43): thank you very much.  
Michael Jones (10:10:57): No. Football is what happens on Sunday.  
Michael Jones (10:10:59): in america.  
Gavino Free (10:11:09): Yeah well where is the foot to the ball??????  
Gavino Free (10:11:19): Only when they kick that dumb egg shaped thing into the fork  
Michael Jones (10:17:13): 'the fork'  
Gavino Free (10:17:29): Yes, the fork.  
Michael Jones (10:17:56): I'm gonna kiss the fuck out of your stupid face later.  
Gavino Free (10:18:03): No you're not  
Michael Jones (10:18:16): Okay.  
Gavino Free (10:19:40): I'd rather enjoy tummy kisses.  
Michael Jones (10:20:22): I can provide those.  
Gavino Free (10:20:27): Good.  
Michael Jones (10:20:45): I will kiss anything you want me to.  
Gavino Free (10:21:23): Dont give me ideas  
Michael Jones (10:21:51): I will spend a whole day in bed and kiss every inch of you.  
Gavino Free (10:22:12): Yeah no.  
Gavino Free (10:22:20): Stay away from my feeettt  
Michael Jones (10:22:43): can I still kiss everything from the ankles up?  
Gavino Free (10:22:48): maybe.  
Gavino Free (10:27:12): Hey michael?  
Michael Jones (10:27:22): Yeah?  
Gavino Free (10:27:28):

 

Michael Jones (10:27:40): ....  
Michael Jones (10:28:00): Did I do something wrong???????  
Gavino Free (10:28:07): No.  
Gavino Free (10:28:09): Just popped up.  
Gavino Free (10:35:42): Geoff's awake.  
Michael Jones (10:36:03): He is.  
Michael Jones (10:36:11): Should I ask him about your bet?  
Gavino Free (10:36:15): Go for it.

* * *

MEANWHILE, 

Gavino Free (10:24:42): y'know those panties you made me wear the ones i lost the "bet" for???  
Gavino Free (10:24:46): JUST LISTEN  
Geoff Ramsey (10:24:49): oh god  
Geoff Ramsey (10:24:58): yes I remember  
Gavino Free (10:25:01): _act_ like you're making me wear them around the house cos you like it  
Geoff Ramsey (10:25:20): He knows I'm with Ryan too and it'll end in a huge clusterfuck  
Gavino Free (10:25:21): unless you acutally to like me wearing them and in that case you're lbloody weird  
Gavino Free (10:25:27): then we get ryan in on it too!  
Geoff Ramsey (10:25:47): This has "bad fucking idea" written all over it

* * *

 

Michael Jones (10:43:07): Ryan threatened me and now I'm tattling to Geoff.  
Gavino Free (10:43:17): Okay.  
Gavino Free (10:43:35): ryan's protective...  
Gavino Free (10:43:36): sorry.  
Michael Jones (10:43:37): He claims your dumb bet thing is true  
Gavino Free (10:44:20): See. I told you.  
Michael Jones (10:47:24): So anyway.  
Gavino Free (10:47:29): Tummy kisses?  
Michael Jones (10:47:37): I was talking about kissing you all over.  
Michael Jones (10:47:38): Yes.  
Gavino Free (10:47:47): Good. Okay.  
Gavino Free (10:47:50): Top.  
Michael Jones (10:47:59): What about ear kisses?  
Gavino Free (10:47:59): not shaving though.  
Michael Jones (10:48:03): and tail kisses?  
Gavino Free (10:48:11): You know what touching my tail does.  
Michael Jones (10:48:24): Should I not?  
Michael Jones (10:49:53): I mean, it's not always that sensitive.  
Gavino Free (10:50:16): The tip and the base are.  
Michael Jones (10:52:14): Then I won't do those parts.  
Michael Jones (10:52:22): Or the tail at all if you don't want.  
Gavino Free (10:52:35): as long as you don't grab it in your sleep again.  
Gavino Free (10:52:41): You've got a bloody g.i. joe kung fu grip.  
Michael Jones (10:53:02):That was probably gentle of me too  
Michael Jones (10:53:04): I'm sorry  
Gavino Free (10:53:08): groans.  
Michael Jones (10:53:40): don't you even  
Gavino Free (10:54:06): groans  
Michael Jones (10:54:10): no  
Gavino Free (10:58:34): [Casually sends a three minute audio of groans and purrs]  
Gavino Free (10:58:35): groans  
Michael Jones (11:17:12): im not kissing you anywhere after that  
Gavino Free (11:17:23): well fine  
Michael Jones (11:18:03): gavin  
Gavino Free (11:18:14): michael  
Michael Jones (11:18:14): i cant have a boner at ten am at work on a monday  
Gavino Free (11:18:23): yeah you can  
Gavino Free (11:18:25): i manage just fine.  
Michael Jones (11:18:48): the moon isnt for another week  
Gavino Free (11:18:54): and?  
Michael Jones (11:21:50): why would you have a boner at work at ten am on a monday  
Gavino Free (11:22:54): reasons.  
Michael Jones (11:23:07): such specific  
Michael Jones (11:23:11): very pinpoint  
Michael Jones (11:23:12): wow  
Gavino Free (11:23:29): no cos if i told you, you would laugh  
Michael Jones (11:23:47): i promise i wont laugh  
Gavino Free (11:23:52): no you will  
Gavino Free (11:23:53): i know it  
Michael Jones (11:24:07): why would i laugh at what gives you a boner  
Michael Jones (11:24:11): this is research  
Gavino Free (11:24:17): i uh  
Michael Jones (11:24:17): im your boyfriend now  
Gavino Free (11:24:17): i  
Gavino Free (11:24:19): might have uh  
Gavino Free (11:24:21): caught  
Gavino Free (11:24:22): someone  
Gavino Free (11:24:24): grooming themselves  
Michael Jones (11:24:29): i should know all the things that  
Michael Jones (11:24:32): what  
Gavino Free (11:24:41): it wasnt like anyway bad but they were  
Gavino Free (11:24:43): grooming and  
Gavino Free (11:24:49): i wanted to do it and my mind trailed off alright  
Gavino Free (11:24:51): but that was like ages ago  
Michael Jones (11:25:04): was it ray  
Gavino Free (11:25:09): NO  
Michael Jones (11:25:12): i dont like the idea of ray giving you boners  
Michael Jones (11:25:22): i dont like the idea of anyone giving you a boner  
Gavino Free (11:25:40): well come the 17th everyone and everything is going to give me a bloody erection  
Gavino Free (11:25:56): and ill tell you what i told Dan, Ray, Geoff, Ryan, everyone in the office  
Gavino Free (11:26:04): im not held accountable for my actions cos i can barely control it  
Michael Jones (11:26:12): i know  
Michael Jones (11:26:19): im not there when you go in heat  
Michael Jones (11:26:24): im dealing with myself  
Gavino Free (11:26:27): you are the day after  
Gavino Free (11:26:37): the first day you came back in after going home i was still in heat  
Gavino Free (11:26:39): remember?  
Michael Jones (11:26:52): yeah i fucking remember  
Michael Jones (11:27:18): if i wasnt hurting and fucking wiped out from changing i probably would have popped a boner  
Gavino Free (11:27:34): sorry  
Gavino Free (11:27:59): michael, you speak of rome a lot  
Gavino Free (11:28:03): were you a pirate at one point  
Gavino Free (11:28:10): please tell me you were a pirate at one point  
Michael Jones (11:28:24): werewolves and ships don't get along  
Gavino Free (11:28:31): hmph.  
Michael Jones (11:28:37): sorry  
Gavino Free (11:28:46): well what all have you been in your lifetime michael  
Michael Jones (11:28:50): besides i was in rome in like the 70s  
Gavino Free (11:29:02): 1970?  
Michael Jones (11:29:17): yes?  
Gavino Free (11:29:25): then why did you call them smelly and rude  
Gavino Free (11:29:42): people had showers in the 1970's michael  
Michael Jones (11:29:42): italians are smelly and rude??  
Gavino Free (11:29:46): oh  
Gavino Free (11:29:47): wow  
Gavino Free (11:29:48): thanks michael.  
Michael Jones (11:30:05): you're english  
Gavino Free (11:30:17): I WAS BORN IN ITALY  
Gavino Free (11:30:29): mum moved to england when i was just a little baby  
Michael Jones (11:31:01): you say things like squodge lempf  
Michael Jones (11:31:05): you're english  
Gavino Free (11:31:35): I also say things like sei un coglione too _~~(you're a jerk)~~_  
Gavino Free (11:32:00): and mio nonno era un live negli anni '70's _~~(my grandfather was alive in the '70's.)~~_  
Michael Jones (11:33:26): vaffanculo ~~_(fuck off)_~~  
Gavino Free (11:33:56): Mi hai insultato! ~~_(I'm insulted!)_~~  
Gavino Free (11:37:29): Take it back.  
Gavino Free (11:37:33): take it back right bloody now.  
Michael Jones (11:37:50): _va_  
Michael Jones (11:37:54): _ffan_  
Michael Jones (11:37:56): _culo_  
Gavino Free (11:37:59): Well fine.  
Gavino Free (11:38:15): I don't date stronzi anyway. _(assholes)_  
Gavino Free (11:38:24): Especially not ones that insult my heritage.  
Michael Jones (11:39:00): hey  
Michael Jones (11:39:03): youre wonderful  
Gavino Free (11:39:08): Don't.  
Gavino Free (11:40:04): Say you're sorry or nothing. Take your bloody pick.  
Michael Jones (11:41:26): i'm sorry gavin  
Michael Jones (11:41:34): you are itialan and wonderful and _i love you_  
Gavino Free (11:41:43): th--wait what.  
Gavino Free (11:41:50): _what._  
Gavino Free (11:41:51): _w h a t._  
Gavino Free (11:41:54): **_what._**  
Gavino Free (11:41:57): _**what.**_  
Michael Jones (11:42:12): how many times are you going to change y our font  
Gavino Free (11:42:43): _**wot.**_  
Gavino Free (11:42:49):  ** _wot_**  
Gavino Free (11:42:54): **_wot._**  
Gavino Free (11:43:06): didyoujust  
Michael Jones (11:43:30): yes?  
Gavino Free (11:43:33): **_HAI APPENA DETTO TI_ AMO??!?** _~~(DID YOU JUST SAY "I LOVE YOU"??!?)~~_  
Michael Jones (11:43:47): si, ti amo ~~_(yes, i love you)_~~  
Gavino Free (11:45:59): perchéhaiappenadettocheohmiodioperchéperchéperchéperchéperchéno,nonèverochenonnocheèappenadigitato"come"giustosbagliato ~~_(because you just said that--oh my god why why why why why why why why why did you just say that ??? (i cant remember))_~~  
Michael Jones (11:46:28): if i say yes  
Michael Jones (11:46:32): will you calm the fuck down?  
Gavino Free (11:47:22): noperche'sochestaimentendoedavverosulseriomaohmiodiotuhaidettolaparola"L"perchéhaidettochesiamostatifidanzatipercomeduegiorni. ~~_(no, 'cause I know you're lying--oh my god you said the "L" word why did you say that we've only been dating two days ??? (still can't remember))_~~  
Michael Jones (11:47:58): cats arent the only animals that make strong connections  
Gavino Free (11:48:14): Ma è stato DUE GIORNI ~~_(but it was TWO DAYS)_~~  
Michael Jones (11:48:48): you act like i haven't known you for longer than that  
Gavino Free (11:49:26): STILL  
Michael Jones (11:50:29): at least you're speaking english now.  
Gavino Free (11:51:02): no  
Michael Jones (11:51:56): you're going to hurt yourself  
Gavino Free (11:52:01): Dillo di nuovo. ~~_(say it again)_~~  
Gavino Free (11:52:02): Dillo di nuovo.  
Gavino Free (11:52:06): Dillo di nuovo. Dillo di nuovo.Dillo di nuovo. Dillo di nuovo.Dillo di nuovo.Dillo di nuovo.Dillo di nuovo.Dillo di nuovo.Dillo di nuovo.Dillo di nuovo.  
Michael Jones (11:52:46): in what language?  
Gavino Free (11:53:01): Non mi interessa ~~_(I don't care)_~~  
Gavino Free (11:53:01): Tutte le lingue ~~_(All of them)_~~  
Michael Jones (11:54:13): ana behibek  
Michael Jones (11:54:50): i mog di narrisch gern  
Michael Jones (11:55:05): volim te  
Michael Jones (11:55:14): obicham te  
Michael Jones (11:55:22): ngo oi ney  
Michael Jones (11:55:28): wo ie ni  
Michael Jones (11:55:57): ik hou van jou  
Michael Jones (11:56:09): ma armastan sind  
Michael Jones (11:56:17): je t'aime  
Michael Jones (11:56:32): ta gra agam ort  
Michael Jones (11:56:56): S'agapo  
Michael Jones (11:57:08): ich lieve dich  
Michael Jones (11:57:48): kimi o ai shiteru  
Michael Jones (11:58:02): vos amo  
Gavino Free (11:58:13): Perfetto. ~~_(perfect)_~~  
Michael Jones (11:58:20): te sakam  
Gavino Free (11:58:24): Assolutamente sanguinosa Perfetto. ~~_(Absolutely bloody perfect)_~~  
Michael Jones (12:00:06): did you just use british slang in italian  
Gavino Free (12:00:44): Sì. ~~_(Yeah)_~~  
Michael Jones (12:00:58): i love you, you're fucking stupid  
Gavino Free (12:01:09): no you.  
Gavino Free (12:01:27): SMETTILA! ~~_(STOP IT!)_~~  
Michael Jones (12:02:31): hey  
Michael Jones (12:02:33): hey gavin  
Michael Jones (12:02:36): hey gavin  
Gavino Free (12:02:39): no  
Gavino Free (12:02:42): no don't you dare  
Michael Jones (12:02:48): ti amo  
Gavino Free (12:05:10): Hey.  
Gavino Free (12:05:12): Hey uh Michael.  
Gavino Free (12:05:18): Miiiichael.  
Michael Jones (12:05:25): yes dear?  
Gavino Free (12:05:29): I love you too.  
Michael Jones (12:05:39): i know  
Gavino Free (12:05:50): Like.  
Gavino Free (12:05:58): I'm heels over head for you.  
Michael Jones (12:06:27): I think the phrase is head over heels.  
Michael Jones (12:07:21): oh you're upside down  
Michael Jones (12:07:26): thats cute  
Michael Jones (12:07:28): you're cute  
Gavino Free (12:07:36): I don't think you understand.  
Michael Jones (12:07:49): you should get up that can't be good for your brain  
Gavino Free (12:07:57): You're like my moirail but in the romantic sense.  
Michael Jones (12:08:05): what  
Gavino Free (12:09:13): Yeah.  
Michael Jones (12:09:26): is that a british thing  
Michael Jones (12:09:31): ok ibelieve you  
Michael Jones (12:09:37): let's go kiss in front of jack  
Gavino Free (12:10:55): lets not.  
Gavino Free (12:46:02): 

  
Gavino Free (12:46:11): such sideburns.  
Michael Jones (12:51:53): shut up  
Michael Jones (12:52:05): I'm fucking majestic.  
Michael Jones (12:52:18): I was quite the beauty once.  
Gavino Free (12:56:08): You're always a beauty.


	9. Pride.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin goes on the podcast and wears a pretty bow, prompting Michael to comment on it. It's only then that Gavin finally lets Michael in a little and tells him something that Michael has been wondering about since probably like six chapters ago. They talk about dresses and tentacle dildos and how Blue is so much better than Red and how Gavin feels about his gender (I know that it's out of character). Gavin realizes that maybe Michael isn't as "young" as he claims to be.... (200 years does seem a little odd, doesn't it, Gavin?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More character development in an AIM-style chat! Woo! Go us!
> 
> **NSFW Talk just about everywhere in the chapter, mentions of a daddy!kink and mention of tentacle dildos (along with a couple pictures)**   
>  Be safe when reading through this chapter!

Michael Jones (10:42:09): You looked very pretty in your bow.  
Gavino Free (10:43:14): I am proud of it.  
Gavino Free (11:42:11): The chocolates were good too, but they made me a little sick.

* * *

Gavino Free (20:05:18): Michael. I um. have to tell you something... but I wanted to tell you 'fore I went t'bed cos then I don't have to worry cos I don't have to get your reply first hand but um.  
Gavino Free (20:05:18): You were right, you know. m'not fooling anyone. I only wore the bow t'day cos I wanted to work m'self up in the courage department t'tell you that I wear girl's clothes on my own and not cos I keep losing bets n' it's really embarrassing and I know you said that like, you don't care n' you like that type of stuff but it's... it's somethin' that's been ongoin' for a long time now and it's cos of other things I don't want t'talk about so uh, yeah... yeah I do that. A lot, usually when everyone's not around n' those pictures I took were taken the day that I said I didn't take them n' I was gonna wear a dress but you said t'wear layers so I didn't.  
Gavino Free (20:05:18): Yeah.   
Gavino Free (20:05:18): Please don't tell anyone.  
Gavino Free (20:05:18): I don't cry but I think I would if you did.

* * *

Michael Jones (10:18:29): Hey asshole, I love you. And your bow, and your dresses. When I say I don't care, it's not because I don't actually care, it just means that there's another fucking awesome thing about you for me to love.  
Gavino Free (10:19:07): really?  
Michael Jones (10:19:37): Really.  
Michael Jones (10:19:40): No bullshit.  
Gavino Free (10:19:44): Promise?  
Michael Jones (10:19:45): Pinky swear.  
Gavino Free (10:22:02): Pinky pinky pinky swear?  
Michael Jones (10:22:43): I only have two pinkies but maybe one day we could tail swear too.  
Gavino Free (10:23:47): tail swear???  
Gavino Free (10:23:53): But you said the wolf is bad, dammit!  
Michael Jones (10:24:09): the wolf likes you  
Michael Jones (10:24:12): i like you  
Gavino Free (10:26:06): should I be scared  
Michael Jones (10:27:24): No.  
Gavino Free (10:28:45): Okay. Good.  
Michael Jones (10:30:03): sometimes, if i'm bonded closely enough with someone  
Michael Jones (10:30:14): the wolf wont harm them if they should encounter him  
Gavino Free (10:30:23): Really?  
Michael Jones (10:31:18): yeah  
Michael Jones (10:31:28): im old enough that its happened a couple times before  
Gavino Free (10:35:53): That's neat, Michael.  
Gavino Free (10:35:58): I've never had a bone with someone before.  
Michael Jones (10:36:10): what  
Gavino Free (10:36:16): bond.  
Gavino Free (10:36:20): Dammit.  
Gavino Free (10:36:35): Never had a bone either, not like a real one like they give for treats for animals.  
Michael Jones (10:36:37): was that some kind of dog joke  
Gavino Free (10:36:41): No!  
Gavino Free (10:36:49): Not on purpose. :(  
Michael Jones (10:36:50): are you making fun of me  
Gavino Free (10:36:59): I'm Sorry!  
Michael Jones (10:37:07): gavin, why must you hurt me this way  
Michael Jones (10:37:12): i thought you loved me  
Michael Jones (10:37:37): i let you roll around in my bed  
Michael Jones (10:37:43): i feel so betrayed  
Gavino Free (10:38:19): I-I'm sorry.  
Michael Jones (10:40:43): you're not actually upset are you? i'm just fucking with you.  
Gavino Free (10:40:58): You're not mad?  
Michael Jones (10:42:22): no.  
Gavino Free (10:42:38): Oh.  
Gavino Free (10:42:58): I need to get better at that.  
Michael Jones (10:45:10): It would take a lot for me to actually be mad at you.  
Gavino Free (10:45:53): I know.  
Gavino Free (10:45:57): But... it's convincing.  
Michael Jones (10:46:39): I'm sorry. I'll try to be more obviously fake mad.  
Gavino Free (10:49:18): It's okay.  
Gavino Free (10:49:28): It'd be easier to tell if you were here.  
Gavino Free (10:49:30): nudge.  
Gavino Free (10:49:32): nudge.  
Michael Jones (10:50:00): What if you were here, in my bed again?  
Gavino Free (10:50:12): You'd probably be forgotten for a bit again.  
Michael Jones (10:50:42): The pillow you used still smells like you.  
Michael Jones (10:50:54): I absolutely did not snuggle it last night.  
Michael Jones (10:51:19): It smells like sleeping with Gavin but without the ass in my face or a tail half shoved in my ear.  
Gavino Free (10:51:26): oh shut it.  
Gavino Free (10:51:29): You love it.  
Michael Jones (10:51:48): I really, really do.  
Gavino Free (10:54:57): Promised?  
Michael Jones (11:25:54): Promise.  
Gavino Free (11:26:07): Good.  
Gavino Free (11:30:52): this outfit

Gavino Free (11:30:59): or this one

  
Michael Jones (11:32:29): the first one for today and the second one tomorrow  
Gavino Free (11:33:08): Okay.  
Michael Jones (11:37:34): I like that little belt.  
Michael Jones (11:37:39): It's a cute touch.  
Gavino Free (11:37:57): I do too.  
Gavino Free (11:43:17): I'd rather see it on the floor though.  
Michael Jones (11:43:58): I thought you wanted to take it slow?  
Michael Jones (11:44:08): Or... Was I wrong to assume that?  
Gavino Free (11:44:11): No. I do.  
Gavino Free (11:44:14): But sometimes things happen.  
Gavino Free (11:44:17): I was trying to be witty.  
Michael Jones (11:45:12): We should probably stay away from each other when it gets closer to the moon.  
Gavino Free (11:45:30): but why michael?  
Gavino Free (11:45:32): i don't want to.  
Michael Jones (11:46:20): The moon has some of the same effects on me as it does on you.  
Gavino Free (11:46:33): cos you're the only one i trust around here not to do a dumb.   
Cos you wouldn't hurt me  
Gavino Free (11:46:36): or touch me  
Michael Jones (11:47:37): I wouldn't hurt you.  
Michael Jones (11:47:45): I don't know how well I could say no to you though.  
Gavino Free (11:47:55): I know you wouldn't but that's alright it wouldn't really be our faults  
Gavino Free (11:47:58): its a natural thing.  
Michael Jones (11:48:45): I'm old enough to deal with it better than that.  
Gavino Free (11:49:06): Are you implying that I'm a baby?  
Gavino Free (11:49:14): Fucking hell that's the second time someone's done that. :(  
Michael Jones (11:49:40): You're the cutest baby.  
Gavino Free (11:49:46): Piss off, _daddy_.  
Michael Jones (12:21:35): ,kjh  
Michael Jones (12:21:38): Don't.  
Gavino Free (12:21:55): Don't what...?  
Gavino Free (12:21:58): You called me a baby.  
Gavino Free (12:22:04): So I called you daddy isn't that how that works?  
Michael Jones (12:32:37): yes.  
Michael Jones (12:32:40): but.  
Gavino Free (12:38:47): But.  
Michael Jones (12:39:18): but boner  
Michael Jones (12:39:24): there i said it  
Gavino Free (12:40:06): Boner??  
Gavino Free (12:40:15): I don't... Michael.... I'm real confused.  
Michael Jones (12:40:28): It's nothing.  
Michael Jones (12:40:32): Don't worry about it.  
Gavino Free (12:41:08): No I want to know now dammit!  
Michael Jones (12:41:45): It's nothing, ok?  
Gavino Free (12:41:52): :(  
Michael Jones (12:43:11): What.  
Gavino Free (12:43:19): I want to know.  
Michael Jones (12:44:02): There's not much to know.  
Gavino Free (12:44:27): But I don't get it Michael  
Michael Jones (12:45:05): do i really have to explain this to you  
Gavino Free (12:47:12): I don't get the connection.  
Gavino Free (12:47:21): What about calling you daddy is sexually arousing I don't get it  
Gavino Free (12:47:25): do you wanna like  
Gavino Free (12:47:28): shag your dad  
Michael Jones (12:47:39): no  
Michael Jones (12:47:42): it just is  
Michael Jones (12:47:44): i dont know  
Michael Jones (12:48:01): why do people think tentacles are hot?  
Gavino Free (12:48:09): they are though.  
Gavino Free (12:48:23): they're real easy to penetrate cos they're real like lubed up, michael.  
Gavino Free (12:48:26): what planet do you live on  
Michael Jones (12:49:03): earth, last time i checked  
Michael Jones (12:49:08): also... ew you like tentacles.  
Gavino Free (12:49:51): Yeah?  
Gavino Free (12:50:00): they're basically giant tongues anyway.  
Gavino Free (13:21:19): Seriously you're going to be weirded out by me liking tentacles  
Gavino Free (13:21:25): are you kitten me.  
Michael Jones (13:22:33): no  
Michael Jones (13:22:35): shut up  
Gavino Free (13:22:47): I have a tentacle shaped one you know.  
Gavino Free (13:22:56): Hiding somewhere in my shed that I'm never gonna tell you where.  
Michael Jones (13:23:13): if you've used it im sure i can find it by smell  
Michael Jones (13:23:28): don't forget  
Michael Jones (13:23:33): just because you can hear better than me  
Michael Jones (13:23:38): doesn't mean you smell better than me  
Gavino Free (13:23:53): you'll never find it even if i have used it  
Gavino Free (13:24:05): and you wanna know why?  
Michael Jones (13:24:06): gavin  
Michael Jones (13:24:14): i can smell things over a mile away  
Michael Jones (13:24:27): two if the wind is good  
Gavino Free (13:26:37): I used a condom every time michael  
Gavino Free (13:26:39): you're not gonna smell it  
Michael Jones (13:27:25): then i'll just sniff out condom smell  
Gavino Free (13:27:39): Sighs.  
Gavino Free (13:27:48): You just wanna sniff it out so I'll use it.  
Michael Jones (13:28:21): nah i don't care if you use it  
Michael Jones (13:28:30): just curious what a tentacle dildo looks like  
Gavino Free (13:28:43): like a tentacle.  
Michael Jones (13:29:26): you look like a tentacle  
Gavino Free (13:29:35): long and lithe and slimy?  
Gavino Free (13:29:37): i guess so.  
Michael Jones (13:29:48): nah  
Michael Jones (13:29:52): you're lucky though  
Michael Jones (13:29:59): i only let pretty things inside me  
Michael Jones (13:30:08): you happen to be very pretty  
Gavino Free (13:30:16): Tentacle dildos are pretty though.

  
Gavino Free (13:30:34): there's mine.  
Gavino Free (13:32:11): and before you get weird, yes, i do paint my nails.  
Michael Jones (13:33:59): i like it  
Michael Jones (13:34:05): blue is better than red though  
Gavino Free (13:34:14): Red looks nice on my toes.  
Gavino Free (13:34:28): blue is better on my fingers but that's only if i have a week off from work.  
Michael Jones (14:02:19): I'd like to see you all dressed up.  
Gavino Free (14:05:33): You can if you want.  
Michael Jones (14:08:01): Why do you like it so much?  
Gavino Free (14:08:13): More comfortable.  
Gavino Free (14:09:18): And... other reasons.  
Michael Jones (14:12:15): other reasons you probably won't tell me right now?  
Gavino Free (14:12:27): Other reasons I don't want to remember ever again.  
Gavino Free (14:12:40): They always told me I'd make a better bird anyway.  
Michael Jones (15:03:03): You make a damn good Gavin.  
Gavino Free (15:03:18): I'd make a better Gabby.  
Gavino Free (15:03:24): Minus all the damn fur.  
Michael Jones (15:04:11): Do you want to be a girl?  
Gavino Free (15:04:41): Sometimes.  
Michael Jones (15:06:21): I read that some people can be both? Or neither?  
Gavino Free (15:06:44): Yeah, I know, it's called gender fluid, Michael.  
Michael Jones (15:07:17): I don't know, I read shit to try and keep up with everything around me.  
Michael Jones (15:07:27): It was harder when I couldn't read english  
Michael Jones (15:07:32): or understand slang.  
Gavino Free (15:09:29): You couldn't read English?  
Michael Jones (15:09:54): No?  
Michael Jones (15:10:13): I mean, that was a long time ago though.  
Gavino Free (15:12:23): How long ago?  
Michael Jones (15:12:50): Uh. Like a hundred and fifty years?  
Gavino Free (15:13:00): but English was around 150 years ago Michael  
Michael Jones (15:13:00): Maybe two.  
Gavino Free (15:13:08): and 200 years ago  
Michael Jones (15:13:08): It blurs together.  
Michael Jones (15:13:19): I could speak a little of it.  
Michael Jones (15:13:57): It wasn't like there were books and newspapers laying around bars for anyone to read. Yeah there was lots of printed stuff, but most of that was for well off people.  
Gavino Free (15:15:41): .....  
Gavino Free (15:15:50): what about school???  
Gavino Free (15:15:53): i mean?  
Michael Jones (15:16:14): I think I'm a little old to be going to school??  
Gavino Free (15:16:30): Surely you weren't 26 looking when you were just born michael.  
Gavino Free (15:16:41): im sure somewhere down those 200 years you were a baby.  
Gavino Free (15:16:44): or before that  
Michael Jones (15:17:21): I wasn't born somewhere that english was a thing???  
Gavino Free (15:17:34): Growls at you.  
Michael Jones (15:18:00): Why are you growling at me?  
Gavino Free (15:18:08): Cause you're lying.  
Michael Jones (15:18:26): About what?  
Michael Jones (15:18:45): Gavin, I promise you I am not lying about learning english.  
Gavino Free (15:18:48): You're older than that. I feel like I could smell it if you were in the office.  
Gavino Free (15:18:57): It's a big assumption from me cos m'usually an idiot.  
Gavino Free (15:18:59): But.  
Gavino Free (15:19:01): I can feel it.  
Michael Jones (15:19:29): Maybe I was born in africa.  
Michael Jones (15:19:37): Or greece.  
Michael Jones (15:19:52): Do you think that every knew english everywhere two hundred years ago?  
Gavino Free (15:20:49): No.  
Michael Jones (15:21:18): Then how could I possibly learn it until I came here?  
Gavino Free (15:22:01): I don't know.  
Gavino Free (15:22:04): But something isn't right here.  
Gavino Free (15:22:23): How do you know Latin, then?  
Gavino Free (15:22:26): When it's a dead language.  
Michael Jones (15:23:26): I spent a period of time thinking I could tame the wolf if I prayed to god or something, and was a catholic priest in rome?  
Michael Jones (15:23:35): I was there in the 70's remember?  
Gavino Free (15:24:22): Latin went dead near 1901. That doesn't match up with 1970 Michael.  
Michael Jones (15:24:50): The roman catholic church has always used Latin in the Vatican.  
Gavino Free (15:25:01): There's no way you were accepted into the Vatican.  
Michael Jones (15:25:20): I changed the fucking pope's bedsheets once.  
Gavino Free (15:28:43): Which pope, then? No going to look for it.  
Michael Jones (15:29:34): John Paul, but I was there when he died and they got John Paul v.2.0  
Gavino Free (15:29:44): growls.  
Gavino Free (15:30:03): I bet if I asked the wolf, he'd tell me how old you were.  
Michael Jones (15:30:26): You never asked me how old I was?  
Gavino Free (15:30:39): Then how old are you?  
Michael Jones (15:31:27): Older than most wolves.  
Michael Jones (15:31:35): I'm almost 600.  
Gavino Free (15:31:46): It doesn't feel that way.  
Michael Jones (15:32:41): Is that good or bad?  
Gavino Free (15:32:47): I don't bloody know.  
Michael Jones (15:33:05): Like, younger or older or do I not look it, because I know. I don't look it.  
Michael Jones (15:33:14): Kinda the point of being possibly immortal??  
Gavino Free (15:33:28): Honestly....  
Gavino Free (15:33:36): what is going to happen when I die, Michael?  
Gavino Free (15:33:39): I'll never be immortal.  
Michael Jones (15:34:05): I don't think about it.  
Gavino Free (15:34:18): I can't stop thinking about it.  
Michael Jones (15:34:58): I'll make myself breath silver dust and go out with a silver tipped stake on top of your grave.  
Michael Jones (15:42:13): I don't want you to be a ghost.  
Michael Jones (15:42:24): I want you to do whatever it is dead people do.  
Gavino Free (15:42:53): But what if it's scary Michael?  
Michael Jones (15:43:32): I told you.  
Michael Jones (15:43:39): I'd find a way to follow.  
Gavino Free (15:43:49): W-What if you don't though?  
Michael Jones (15:46:39): I don't know.  
Michael Jones (15:47:12): If that much sliver doesn't kill me, fire will.  
Michael Jones (15:47:22): Fire kills everything.  
Gavino Free (15:49:10): Oh.  
Gavino Free (15:49:17): It burns a lot, too.  
Gavino Free (15:52:52): Michael, I'm cold and m'ears are cold n' m'tails cold.  
Michael Jones (15:53:53): I saw the cutest tail warmer the other day.  
Michael Jones (15:53:59): I should have gotten it for you.  
Michael Jones (15:54:22): It had matching kitten earmuffs.  
Gavino Free (15:54:29): Oh.  
Michael Jones (15:55:04): But since I didn't get them for you, why don't I come over and be your tail warmer?  
Gavino Free (15:55:16): That would be nice.  
Gavino Free (15:55:20): My legs are cold too.  
Gavino Free (15:55:37): I would also very much like a tail warmer and kitten ear muffs too.  
Gavino Free (15:55:41): Maybe for Christmas, Michael.  
Michael Jones (17:27:09): I hope you like lasagna, kitten.  
Gavino Free (17:29:43): Please don't call me that.  
Gavino Free (17:29:44): But I do.  
Gavino Free (17:29:51): Go ahead and make a garfield joke now.  
Michael Jones (17:38:25): Nah. You're not ginger.  
Gavino Free (17:38:42): Doesn't he really like lasagna?  
Michael Jones (17:39:12): He's an orange cat though.  
Gavino Free (17:39:24): He's also lazy as dicks and hates everything  
Gavino Free (17:39:26): much like myself.  
Gavino Free (17:39:28): sometimes  
Michael Jones (17:40:12): You don't hate me, so not everything.  
Gavino Free (17:40:21): nah, i just don't hate you as much as everyone else  
Gavino Free (17:40:27): ;)  
Michael Jones (17:44:07): I don't hate you as much as everyone else either.  
Michael Jones (17:44:42): I like you more than video games.  
Gavino Free (17:44:52): I like you more than milk.  
Gavino Free (17:44:54): And catnip.  
Michael Jones (17:45:41): I like you more than Paris in the winter.  
Gavino Free (17:46:00): I like you more than being pet for hours on end.  
Michael Jones (17:47:01): I like you more than the first safe rest after war.  
Gavino Free (17:47:31): I like you more than the nights I got more than 6 hours of sleep after meeting with multiple clients.  
Gavino Free (17:47:39): And I like you more than my favorite dress.  
Michael Jones (17:48:09): I like you when you wear your favorite dress.  
Gavino Free (17:48:21): You've never seen me in my favorite dress though.  
Gavino Free (17:48:26): Not my favoritest  
Michael Jones (17:51:11): Still like you in it.  
Michael Jones (17:51:35): You should let me buy you new dresses.  
Gavino Free (17:51:55): I-I couldn't. That's too kind of you, really.  
Michael Jones (17:53:32): You would look cute in little modcloth house wife dresses.  
Gavino Free (17:54:14): I don't have the right body type.  
Michael Jones (17:54:46): Bullshit.  
Gavino Free (17:54:56): I don't, m'body's not curvy enought  
Gavino Free (17:55:07): those kinds of dresses are for curvy boys.  
Michael Jones (17:55:52): You got legs all the the way to Canada and nice hips.  
Gavino Free (17:56:17): I look best in baby doll dresses.  
Michael Jones (17:58:01): You'd look good in a burlap sack.  
Gavino Free (17:58:11): No.  
Gavino Free (17:58:15): I wouldn't.  
Michael Jones (17:59:07): I'm imagining you wearing a trash bag. Still hot, sorry.  
Michael Jones (18:02:19): And hey, I thought it was kitty you didn't like, not kitten. Or is both no?  
Gavino Free (18:02:28): Just. No pet names, please.  
Gavino Free (18:02:36): boi works just fine.  
Michael Jones (18:03:10): You did like babe.  
Michael Jones (18:03:19): Your ears did the thing.  
Gavino Free (18:03:35): I know they did the thing.  
Gavino Free (18:03:39): But 'babe' isn't a bloody pet name.  
Michael Jones (18:04:13): Yes, dear.


	10. Let Him In.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael comes over to give Gavin lasagna and the truth comes out. It might not be all of it, but for the both of them, it's a start. Gavin's darkest secret is revealed, and Michael's darkest secret is revealed. Michael finally understands why Gavin is so afraid of werewolves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **THERE ARE MENTIONS OF SEXUAL ASSAULT, RAPE, SEXUAL HARRASSMENT, BEING FORCED INTO THE SEX SLAVE INDUSTRY (IN THIS VERSE). PLEASE BE CAREFUL WHEN READING, AND PLEASE, PLEASE DO NOT READ IF EASILY TRIGGERED.**
> 
> This is a character development chapter, as both Michael and Gavin share their inner secrets.

Gavino Free (11:31:30): Miiiichael  
Gavino Free (11:31:32): :/  
Michael Jones (11:31:44): Yes, dear?  
Gavino Free (11:31:49): why do you keep doing that  
Michael Jones (11:32:37): Doing what?  
Gavino Free (11:32:42): 'yes dear'  
Michael Jones (11:32:51): Sorry, dear.  
Gavino Free (11:34:28): ._.  
Gavino Free (11:34:39): im going to pee on everything you love  
Michael Jones (11:35:01): You're going to have to pee on yourself.  
Gavino Free (11:35:10): not like i havent done it before  
Gavino Free (11:35:22): ill pee on all your clothes  
Michael Jones (11:35:57): Gavin, no.  
Gavino Free (11:36:01): michael, yes.  
Michael Jones (11:36:06): You are not getting cat pee on all my clothes.  
Michael Jones (11:36:37): That's it. I'm throwing this lasagna away, you're not getting any.  
Gavino Free (11:36:46): fine i didnt want lasagna anyway  
Michael Jones (11:38:29): What. Really?  
Michael Jones (11:38:32): I made it for you.  
Gavino Free (11:38:38): and now you're taking it away  
Gavino Free (11:38:45): which is perfectly okay with me.  
Gavino Free (11:38:58): I'll find something else to eat, Michael. It's alright.  
Michael Jones (11:39:07): You are just full of piss and vinegar today.  
Michael Jones (11:39:11): You alright?  
Gavino Free (11:39:15): I--I'm not...  
Gavino Free (11:39:28): I'm being serious... if you're gonna take it away I can find something else, or just not eat today.   
Michael Jones (11:40:51): No, that's bullshit.  
Michael Jones (11:40:58): No mate of mine is going hungry.  
Michael Jones (11:41:03): Eat the fucking lasanga.  
Gavino Free (11:41:09): Michael honestly, it's fine.  
Michael Jones (11:41:39): You're fine.  
Gavino Free (11:41:52): I...am?  
Gavino Free (11:42:00): I mean, I don't feel under the weather or a--  
Gavino Free (11:42:06): that's not what you meant by that was it  
Michael Jones (11:42:35): Nope.  
Gavino Free (11:43:17): Oh  
Michael Jones (11:46:26): You are fine as hell.  
Gavino Free (11:47:14): I mean  
Gavino Free (11:48:00): I guess so  
Michael Jones (11:48:40): So uh, am I gonna stand outside your shed with lasagna all night or are you going to let me in?  
Gavino Free (11:48:52): I didn't even realize you were here.  
Gavino Free (11:48:53): Sorry.  
Gavino Free (11:48:55): Door's unlocked.

 

* * *

Michael rolled his eyes at his phone, tucking it away and switching the pan of lasagna into a different arm as he let himself in to Gavin's shed, humming the theme to Captain Planet under his breath. He closed the door behind him, making his way into the little kitchenette to set the pan down before wandering out into the main room.

"Hey, babe. Where are you?" He called out, plonking himself down on the first soft surface he could find, delighted to find Gavin's Xbox controller digging into his back. He pulled it out and went to work on messing around with Gavin's console, singing under his breath.

Gavin heard Michael come in the door, and he was surprised that he didn't notice him hanging halfway off the ladder rather lazily. One leg and an arm was hooked through the small fence that Geoff had built to make sure he wouldn't fall off the second half-floor and his tail was hanging off the edge as well. "Mm, up 'ere. Stop messin' with m'games you pleb." he groaned, deciding to throw one of his hats directly at Michael's face. It connected, and then he smelled the food.

He was wearing his favorite dress, the one Michael had picked out for him, along with the belt around his thigh and a matching collar around his neck. There were tiny black bows on his ears, but not on his tail, and he was ready to put on Mary Jane's. "I really want that lasagna, but... I don't wanna get up Michael." he groaned. He got up anyway, because he wanted to show Michael his outfit. Gavin hid it with a blanket, and hopped down, standing directly in front of the projector, and therefore, right in front of Michael.

"Don't laugh please." he said, and dropped the blanket, standing a little awkwardly. His hip was cocked, and thankfully his chest was flat. The dress flowed easily, but it was still within moments, and both knee-high socks were even with where they were supposed to be. He wasn't even looking at Michael, he was looking down at the ground. Bouncing up and down on his toes, and bit down on his lip. "I-I... I didn't put any make up on. I f-figured that'll be for... for later."

Michael didn't laugh at all, instead reaching up and gently touching the edges of the fabric.Gavin was saying something but he didn't notice, not because he didn't care, but because he just couldn't focus while looking at Gavin like this. He was so open and unguarded, beautiful in the frailty that was his own comfort and insecurity.

"You look beautiful." Michael told him honestly, touching him a little more confidently. It was just a gentle hold to his hips, but Michael stood, leaning up on his toes to kiss Gavin's cheek. "Don't be nervous, it's good. You're alright."

Gavin swallowed; it was clear that Michael wasn't paying direct attention to his words. His ears went down and back in defense, ready to run because _oh my god this was it, he fucked up and Michael was going to fuck him and leave him and oh god this was all a lie all along_. He tensed when the other tugged on the fabric, and took a step back when Michael tried to hold onto his hips. The tensing didn't stop, not even after the redhead spoke. He was trembling now, and prepared himself to be pushed onto the ground and used.

But it never came.

Michael never went any further than kissing his cheek and he pulled away, just standing there. Gavin's entire body language gave away how scared he was and now how dumb he felt for thinking Michael would have done that. "Th-t-thank you." he whispered, not trusting his voice enough to be any louder. His ears never went back to normal, however, and he didn't relax.

Michael reached his hand out to touch Gavin again, and that's when the smell hit him. Gavin wasn't nervous he was downright  _terrified_. Michael's smile faltered as he took a step back, putting more space between him and Gavin despite his instinct to reach out and comfort him with touch.

"Gav, you alright?" He asked, frowning now and wanting to smooth out the way Gavin's ears stayed flat.

Gavin was tense still, but he heard Michael's words this time and gave him a very quick head shake. "N-No." he mumbled. "N-N-not you..your fault. P-P-Promised." he whispered, holding on to either side of the dress with white knuckles. "Just... just n-need a m-minute." he whispered. Despite his dumb judgement, he closed his eyes and let his body fall to the floor until he was sitting, forcing himself to breathe normally and feel normal again. _Michael's not gonna hurt you, you bloody dumb ass. He's not like that, you know this_. he thought to himself, fingers shaking even though they were reaching out. He stood up again, and pushed Michael down, happier to be taller then him.

And that was when he sat on him. Flat out just plopped down and made himself the heaviest he possibly could so he couldn't move. He was still tense, but he was asking to be pet in the most indirect way possible. Although he was still really, really nervous about Michael and everything that was happening he had to admit that the redhead was his rock and therefore brought him comfort. He just had to remind himself that Michael was _not_ the other wolves. "M-Michael?" he asked, turning to face him. "H-Have you ever turned s-someone?"

Michael hit the ground with a quiet 'oof' and his brain panicked for a moment, before he remembered that Gavin had no reason to attack him right now, they weren't in the office fucking with each other's stuff in stupid ways. He caught on quickly though, fingers threading through Gavin's hair and petting behind his ears. He slid his other hand down and rubbed against the small of Gavin's back, careful to stay away from his tail for right now. He closed his eyes to the question, pressing his face, glasses and all into the space between Gavin's ears at the top of his head.

"Yeah," He admitted truthfully, keeping his eyes closed and a loose hold to try to keep mostly himself from seeing Gavin's reaction though. "Once. I... don't know how there was anyone in those woods. But there was a little girl. The wolf liked her, he just wanted to play. She laughed and pet us and called us a funny doggy, and- _It was an accident_." He confessed, moving to finally look Gavin in the face with wide eyes. "we just wanted to play, the bite was a little too hard and after the moon I- We couldn't find her. I looked around the area for months, tried to track her scent everywhere. I never saw her again."

Gavin swallowed, but Michael's face in between his ears was more of a comfort than anything. And he knew it was comfort for other people too. He was glad he'd showered that morning - at least his hair and ears would smell nice. Maybe the redhead would forget about his fear for a little bit. The story was sort of nice, a little morbid, but it cemented in Gavin's brain that the wolf wasn't a bad wolf. Unlike some of the others. "H-How long ago was--was that, Michael?" he asked, out of curiosity more than anything although he did have an ulterior motive, sort of. Not that he knew of right now.

"Y-You know... you don't smell like the other ones." Gavin finally said, blowing off his own previous comment. He didn't want Michael to answer that yet. "I--I thought you would have. But... you don't. They smelled disgustin', b-but it wasn't very strong. Wot does that mean, Michael?" he asked instead, "I-Ignore the other dumb question. Just... answer me that. m'not good with this stuff." he whispered, grabbing both of Michael's hands in both of his own. He fiddled around with them, noting just how large they were - much like a wolf's.

Michael's fingers stiffened against Gavin's skin at the mention of other wolves. He looked down at his hands in Gavin's, pulling them up to kiss over his fingertips, just in case he didn't get the chance after this.

"They're my children. Wolves don't know a lot about our history. We're not like vampires, who turn each other for companionship. We don't even know if we're immortal, or if we just have a longer life span than humans. I killed the wolf who turned me." He took a deep breath, letting it our slowly before flopping down on his back, focusing on the ceiling and not on Gavin as he spoke.

"I lied to you. I'm two thousand, eight hundred and ninety seven years old. I'm the oldest wolf. I was the last wolf when I turned that little girl on accident. That happened eight hundred years ago. They spread out of control, but they got thinned out by humans, each other. They have no sense of pack, it's disgusting. I feel like a parent sometimes, hoping they're just too young to understand. If I am immortal, I should just kill them all."

And there was the shock all over again. It built up in Gavin's stomach, up his chest and through his throat, letting out the weirdest mix of a hiss, a growl, and a cry. It was both human and inhuman, and the shaking started up again. "Th-th-th--they're y-y-you-your c-cr-creation?" he asked, the hair on his tail and ears standing up. Even the kisses to his fingers weren't helping. He wasn't sure if he wanted to vomit or not, but he could feel it building. Everything sorta went hazy after that, with Gavin darting out of Michael's grip in such a quickness that he was nothing but a black blur of clothing. He jumped up onto the second floor and although that was a dumb thing to do because he was cornered, he didn't care.

Gavin scrambled under the bed, engulfing himself in every article of clothing (including Michael's hat and shirts) that he'd gathered from various people in his life - Geoff, Ryan, Michael, Ray, Jack, Barbara, Burnie, Joel, Matt, everyone he ever interacted with closely - to try and get to his happy place. He didn't even notice the footsteps, if there were any, or the creaking of the ladder if there was any. He just wanted to smell everyone, to be comforted by everyone.

He didn't even realize he was screaming into the pile of clothing, or crying.

Gavin never cried.

Michael watched Gavin go, trying and failing to catch up with him. He cradled his own face in his hands, sighing deeply into them. Christ, how had he fucked up this badly? What had they done to Gavin? He was going to find out, and he was going to murder all of his children.

He sat himself close to the edge of the bed, wincing at the cries coming from under it, and did really the only thing he thought he could do. He waited for Gavin to come out. Or at least talk to him.

It took a long, long time for Gavin to finally tire himself out enough to settle down into just being plain numb, and even longer for him to finally speak, or do anything. He rolled over, seeing the other just at the edge of the bed and he could feel that because of this, he royally fucked up. Especially feeling the way Michael felt. He didn't know how to fix it; it'd never been like this before, not this bad. Maybe a couple of nightmares here and there but this? This was the worst.

He could feel it. Michael hated him, he had to have. "M-M-Mi dis-dis-dispiace tan-tan-tanto. _(I am so sorry)_ " he finally stuttered, not bothering to wipe his eyes or any part of his body. He was halfway underneath the pile of clothing and had someone's shirt - Barbara's - covering the lower half of his face. "Io sono così. Scusi." he whispered. "C-Ca-Capisco ... se m-mi odi ade-ade-adesso." _(I'm so sorry. I-I understand if you hate me now)_

Michael perked up at the sound, shifting to put one hand under the bed, sliding it as far back as he could reach, palms up in invitation.

"Io non ti odio. Sono preoccupato per te." He said gently, leaning with an elbow on the floor. _(I don't hate you. I'm worried about you.)_

Gavin blinked, scooting backward from the hand. He couldn't touch him. It was just... an instinct. "Geoff vuole che io dica perché. Non posso dirtelo. Preferirei morire che dirvi. _(Geoff wants me to tell you why. I can not tell you. I'd rather die than tell you.)_ " he said, clear as day. He was no longer shaking because he was no longer shocked or afraid. Just numb. "Non sarai mai, mai mi vuoi ancora se lo faccio, Michael. _(You'll never, ever want me again if I do, Michael.)_ " He blinked again, inhaling softly, though it was hard because his nose was running. He swallowed, looking away, then back at the redhead. Fuck. Was all he could think.

"Mi hanno violentata." He finally said. "Mi hanno violentato e abusato di me e mi ha sfruttati per soldi e mi ha fatto fare cose che non avrei mai, mai chiedere di un quattordicenne." He swallowed, looking away completely now because the truth was out. Might as well go all out. He was going to find out sooner or later anyway, right? "Sono rimasto bloccato in una gabbia per 48 ore, incapace di muoversi o parlare o fare nulla perché ho dispiaciuto un cliente. Mi hanno buttato fuori in una stanza assolutamente nulla e mi ha fatto stare lì mentre pers - no, werwolves, disgustoso, mogrels sporche offerta su di me per avere me per la notte. _(I was raped. I was raped and abused and exploited for money and made to do things taht I would never, ever ask of a fourteen year old. I was stuck in a cage for 48 hours, unable to move or talk or do anything because I upset a customer. They threw me out into a room in absolutely nothing and made me stand there while people - no, werewolves, disgusting, dirty mongrels - bid on me to get me for the night.)_

"E sono i vostri figli." _(And they are your children.)_

" _Incidenti_. _(Accidents)_ " Michael hissed, drawing his hand away with a growl. "None of them are _supposed to be wolves_. And that is what they're doing? We were noble creatures once. With a sense of fucking pride and _family. Pack_." Michael snarled the last word, getting to his feet.

"I'm going to kill every single one of them. After this moon. Fucking mark my words, they'll all be dead."

"Per favore, no, essi saranno solo arrabbiato. Faranno... sapranno che era causa di me! _(Please, no, they'll just get angry. They'll know that... it was because of me.)_ " Gavin cried out, clutching Ryan's hoodie in his hands. "Si prega di non lasciare, ti prego, Michael ti sto implorando sapranno che è causa di me e, e saranno reali sanguinosa pazzo. _(Please do not leave me, please, I'm begging you, Michael they'll know it was because of me and they will be real bloody mad.)_ " he was starting to get worked up again. Those wolves could do anything they wanted to him, especially when he was so broken and vulnerable like this. It would takes weeks, maybe even months again for him to be okay and he knew that if they forced him to, he'd adhere to their every whim in seconds again.

"S-S-Sei tu mi odi adesso? _(Do you hate me now?)_ " he asked, "È ... Tu mi odi adesso. Causa ho fatto ... ti ha fatto impazzire e ora si vuole uccidere i vostri figli. _(You ... You hate me now. Cause I did ... I made you mad and now you want to kill your children.)_ "

"They deserve to die." Michael said plainly, letting the anger wash over him before pushing it back, taking deep breaths and getting back on the floor, crouching to look under the bed, in the direction of Gavin's dark lumpy form.

"I don't hate you. I still love you, very much. I'm going to kill them for what they did to you. They don't deserve to be called wolves. You called them the right thing. They're fucking mongrels. Humans have called us monsters for fucking centuries, and clearly they were right, if this is what my children are doing."

Gavin shook his head. "N-No, no they don't please they don't, they'll, they'll only get mad and he'll c-come after me, Michael please I, I don't want that, please don't go Geoff's already mad at me n' he's already left I don't want anyone else to leave." he rambled, starting to tremble again even though he knew he shouldn't be. In the back of his mind, he knew Geoff would be back on Sunday but the rational part of his brain wasn't working right now so to him, Geoff was leaving for good and Michael going overseas meant he was leaving forever too.

"E-Everyone k-keeps leavin', Michael." Gavin whispered, "n'n' it's all my bloody fault j-just forget I even said anythin'." he groaned, turning over until he was facing the other way. "J-Just let it be, alr-alright Michael?" Gavin asked of the other, "I-It do-doesn't even matter, i-it's not like they've tried t'come after me, they s-stopped after a couple years."

Michael sighed, finally just laying down on the floor, face down and still staring under the bed into the darkness at the Gavin shaped lump.

"I'm not leaving. I couldn't if I wanted to. The moon is soon. I wouldn't know where to go to change." He sighed, reaching out to tug on one of the articles of clothing under the bed gently.

"You wanna come out soon? I feel like I'm talking to a bed." All his previous anger was gone, replaced with resignation and the need to comfort his boy.

Gavin still didn't face Michael, too afraid to. He wasn't convinced that he would be okay and that the redhead wasn't gonna leave. He couldn't even muster up the strength or the happiness to giggle at Michael's little joke. But he did, after a long moment, come out on the opposite side of the bed and curl up next to the nightstand, pulling all of the extra blankets on the bed around his own body so his skin wouldn't have to touch Michael's at that exact moment. Baby steps. He felt the weight of the bed shift in Michael's favor and tensed again, closing his eyes.

_No_ , he thought, _you're fine. He's not going to hurt you fucking hell, Gavin_. Though he was scared, he pulled the blankets off to allow the redhead to curl up to him. "I don't w-want you to go at all, Michael." he whispered, just enough for him to hear even though he didn't need to, it wasn't like anyone else was around. His ears were plastered to the sides of his head, and that wasn't going to change any time soon. "I-I want you t-to stay here."

Michael moved closer when Gavin came out, still keeping his distance as the blankets were a literal sign of a barrier between them. But at the obvious invitation he very carefully, slowly, fit himself up against Gavin's back, cocooning the blankets around them both for the feeling of safety. He held Gavin in a loose, but loving hold, face smushed up against the back of Gavin's neck.

"I'm not leaving. I'd make them pay for what they did to you, but if you don't want me to go, I won't." He said quietly, breathing even, trying to get Gavin's breath and heartbeat to slow down and match his own. "I don't hate you. I don't think any differently of you, I still want you." He said, lacing his fingers through Gavin's. "I still love you. I won't stop."

Gavin swallowed, feeling the warmth that was Michael Jones engulf him, and he relaxed just slightly, focusing on Michael's breathing and heartbeat and warmth and how he was really, really calm. It dd help a little bit and he loosened up a bit, placing his arm over Michael's. "Please don't. It'll only make it worse, Michael." he whispered again, exhaustion taking over his tone.

Michael's words still weren't assuring him, it was just... he didn't know if he could trust him again but that was his own fault. He closed his eyes and let the redhead lace his fingers. "But I'm broken, Michael." he breathed. "N' N' it's so... damn disgusting down there. There's so many bloody s-scars n' marks n' just..." he shuddered, trying not to think about it. It was getting warm under the blanket, and that was causing him to fall into a light-ish half-sleep state.

"I'd kiss all of them," Michael mumbled into Gavin's skin, thumb rubbing across the back of his hand. "I've lived over two thousand years, I could spend a life time showing you how strong and beautiful you really are. I hope you'll believe me one day."

Michael let his eyes close, feeling the absence of Gavin's purr in a warm cuddle like this deep in his chest.

Gavin sighed heavily - the image he was getting set him into a set of exhausted giggles, holding his face in his hands. "Oh, that's disgusting, Michael. Absolutely disgusting." he whispered, turning back. He was too exhausted to be upset anymore, and faced the redhead as much as he could, hiding his face in his hair. His ears were going back to their normal spot, and his tail was poking out from between his legs again. Michael's chest looked like a pretty good place to hide, and he did just that, pressing his nose to the spot where the redhead's heart would be.

"You're so old, Michael. Christ. Isn't this like, disgusting?" he asked, squinting quietly. "You're like a damn cradle robber, o-or someth--sorry, sorry i'll stop m'being dumb."

Michael shifted and let Gavin closer, holding on to him a little tighter now that he seemed more comfortable. He pet his hands down Gavin's back, scratching up into his hair from the base of his skull and up to the bottoms of his ears.

"I'd rob like a hundred cradles for you," he teased, waggling his eyebrows even though Gavin couldn't see him. "You're cute when you're dumb though." He smiled as he kissed the top of Gavin's head.

"I'm ancient. I saw Nero when he was alive. I saw Jesus once. I'm old enough to have seen Jesus alive. That's weird." He frowned, resting his cheek on top of Gavin's head.

Gavin swallowed, closing his eyes at the scratches he was getting - well, Michael seemed to know him much, much better than he probably thought. He purred, just loud enough for it to sound like breathing, relaxing completely in Michael's arms. Man, how he fucking hated that. Okay, no, he loved it. Shut up. He inhaled deeply, trying to get that scent of the wolf he loved so much, and fuck if he didn't get a giant whiff. Holy shit.

He was reminded of back home, the happy memories at least, of being able to play with the big dogs and not worry because they were rather protective of him. He remembered dancing in the snow and face planting into a giant pile of it. He could see when he used to run and his snowsuit and boots would make that infamous swishing sound, and the sound of the snow crunching under his feet. He could even hear the way the wind whipped past him, making his nose and cheeks flush red.

It was a better memory of a happier place and he was comforted at that. "I think the wolf likes me. Or-or like i-it when I p-purposefully sn-sniff around f'fhim." he whispered, pressing his nose impossibly closer. His voice was muffled by his shirt, but that didn't matter. "I-I like it. H-He smells nice t'day."


	11. Game of Thrones and Mogar Jones.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael tells Gavin the Wolf's name, Gavin is upset Michael's foreskin hasn't grown back yet, they make fun of Twilight, Gavin gets boners over cars, realizes something about his and Michael's relationship and Gavin brings up something he's still mad about - from two years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **NSFW CONTENT**
> 
> Yes, there was a time jump between their first date and lately. I do not know where it is, I tried to work it out, please just roll with it (it'd make things easier).

Michael Jones (18:05:23): You'll laugh if I tell you his name.  
Gavino Free (18:05:45): Nah. I would like to know it though, so I know what to coo at him when he's being a cute piece of poopy.  
Michael Jones (18:06:48): You already know it.  
Gavino Free (18:06:54): Huh. Is it Michael too?  
Michael Jones (18:07:13): No.  
Gavino Free (18:07:17): Vincent?  
Michael Jones (18:07:37): You know his name as a bear.  
Gavino Free (18:07:43): Banjo?  
Michael Jones (18:08:26): No.  
Gavino Free (18:08:54): Kazooie? Wait he's the bloody bird isn't he... not the bird the thingy.  
Gavino Free (18:08:55): Uh.  
Gavino Free (18:09:02): I dunno, Michael.  
Michael Jones (18:09:19): Mogar.  
Gavino Free (18:09:40): Oh! Is that why you said your warrior name was that!  
Gavino Free (18:09:46): Cos his name is Mogar and he's like a warrior?  
Michael Jones (18:14:28): I was a Viking once. A berserker. We had a different name for it then, but yeah. I wore a wolf pelt. We fought until we realized we were attacking each other because the enemy was all dead.  
Gavino Free (18:14:47): Little mogar. heheh.  
Gavino Free (18:14:48): I like it.  
Gavino Free (18:15:05): and I swear I won't accidentally say it during sex, if we get there.  
Michael Jones (18:21:15): He'd like that because he's an asshole.  
Michael Jones (18:22:43): It's ok if we don't.  
Gavino Free (18:23:06): Would it intensify your orgasm? I need to know.  
Gavino Free (18:23:07): For science.  
Michael Jones (18:24:40): I don't remember.  
Gavino Free (18:25:48): W-We should...test it..um, test it out.  
Gavino Free (18:25:50): Later.  
Michael Jones (18:26:34): Later.  
Gavino Free (18:27:02): W-Way later.  
Michael Jones (18:27:24): Or never. I'm okay with that.  
Gavino Free (18:27:34): I would... like to try it.  
Gavino Free (18:27:37): At least once.  
Gavino Free (18:27:42): To see how it feels again.  
Michael Jones (18:28:19): When you're ready. I'm not worried about it.  
Gavino Free (18:35:18): You aren't?  
Michael Jones (18:43:20): Nah  
Michael Jones (18:43:31): I like what we do now.  
Michael Jones (18:55:22): I like you.  
Gavino Free (19:01:29): I like you too.  
Gavino Free (19:01:30): A lot.  
Michael Jones (19:03:19): Sometimes, I wish I could bring myself turn you, like if I could.  
Michael Jones (19:19:41): I shouldn't have said that.  
Gavino Free (19:21:15): I don't... understand, I guess.  
Gavino Free (19:21:19): So I did not know how to respond.  
Michael Jones (19:29:04): So we could be together as long as a wolf lives. But I couldn't do that to you.  
Gavino Free (19:29:31): I don't want to take the Twilight route, but, I would do it in a heartbeat if it meant I got to be with you for... basically forever.  
Michael Jones (19:30:11): You're a hybrid. It would kill you.  
Gavino Free (19:30:32): You don't know that.  
Michael Jones (19:31:34): Yeah, I do.  
Gavino Free (19:31:54): How?  
Michael Jones (19:32:51): I've seen it.  
Gavino Free (19:33:06): That doesn't mean wot you saw was wot it really was.  
Gavino Free (19:33:17): Maybe the hybrid fainted.  
Gavino Free (19:33:36): Michael if there is anyway to spend the rest of forever with you, I want to do it.  
Gavino Free (19:33:42): Whoops.   
Gavino Free (19:33:42): I took the Twilight route.  
Michael Jones (19:33:51): No.  
Gavino Free (19:34:08): Listen, Edward.  
Michael Jones (19:34:30): Listen, _bella._  
Gavino Free (19:34:51): I want to be immortal.  
Michael Jones (19:35:11): I'm not immortal.  
Gavino Free (19:35:21): You sure seem like it, Mr. 2000 years.  
Gavino Free (19:35:30): Monty said he would bite me if he could.  
Gavino Free (19:35:33): Once.  
Michael Jones (19:35:35): At least, I hope not.  
Gavino Free (19:35:34): I think.  
Gavino Free (19:35:45): But what if you were???? We could spend forever together Michael!  
Michael Jones (19:35:51): Shut up.  
Michael Jones (19:35:59): No.  
Michael Jones (19:36:21): I love you like you are.  
Gavino Free (19:36:24): I-I didn't just make you angry again did I Michael I'm sorry I'll stop talking about it now.  
Michael Jones (19:36:46): I'm not angry.  
Gavino Free (19:36:47): Does this mean you were uncircumcised at one point cos you're so old  
Michael Jones (19:37:17): Yes.  
Michael Jones (19:37:42): Got that shit removed in the 80s. Miss it.  
Gavino Free (19:37:44): Groans.  
Gavino Free (19:37:47): You should have kept it.  
Michael Jones (19:38:16): I wanted to be hip and trendy.  
Gavino Free (19:38:22): But.  
Gavino Free (19:38:24): Miiiichael.  
Michael Jones (19:39:27): Shut up, it's my dick.  
Gavino Free (19:39:40): which would look prettier if it didn't have nasty scars.  
Michael Jones (19:40:07): There's no scars.  
Gavino Free (19:40:26): Michael there will always be scars it doesn't matter how it was done, you've got scars.  
Michael Jones (19:42:20): Why are we talking about my dick. It's always dicks with you. Gavin "what if everything woz a dick" Free.  
Gavino Free (19:42:36): It's a lot easier to talk about them with you cos you know I'm Pansexual and genderfluid.  
Michael Jones (19:43:47): My dick is awesome.  
Michael Jones (19:44:01): It's the oldest dick on earth.  
Michael Jones (19:44:09): I was tall once.  
Gavino Free (19:44:47): I'm surprised it's not all wrinkled and shriveled up at this point.  
Michael Jones (19:45:27): Gross. Don't be talking shit about my old man dick.  
Gavino Free (19:45:55): You called it an old man dick not meeeeee  
Michael Jones (19:46:05): It could be worse. I could have a knot.  
Gavino Free (19:46:10): What's a knot?  
Michael Jones (19:46:42): A huge thing at the base. Dogs have them.  
Gavino Free (19:46:55): I don't see how that's a bad thing.  
Gavino Free (19:47:03): I've had bloody spikes on my cock.  
Michael Jones (19:47:36): I'm glad you don't. I like getting fucked.  
Gavino Free (19:47:42): What.  
Michael Jones (19:48:01): I'm sorry it happened the way it did though.  
Gavino Free (19:48:09): No, no rollback for a moment.  
Gavino Free (19:48:12): What.  
Michael Jones (19:49:19): I like getting fucked?  
Gavino Free (19:49:22): Yeah  
Gavino Free (19:49:23): What.  
Michael Jones (19:50:00): Do you want me to say it a third time?  
Gavino Free (19:50:07): Uh.  
Gavino Free (19:50:08): Maybe.  
Gavino Free (19:50:14): You like... you never told me that.  
Gavino Free (19:50:17): This changes a lot.  
Michael Jones (19:52:19): What? I'm a bottom and suddenly it's a whole new world? Shining shimmering whatever the rest of the words are?  
Gavino Free (19:53:33): Well... yeah.  
Gavino Free (19:53:34): I mean.  
Gavino Free (19:53:37): I...guess.  
Gavino Free (19:53:42): S-Sorry.  
Michael Jones (19:54:36): Hey, no. use your words, babe. What's going on in your weird brain?  
Gavino Free (19:55:17): W-Well it means that... that you won't have to, and I won-won't have to and-and--you're right this is a whole new world Michael!  
Michael Jones (19:57:51): That didn't make sense, but you seem happy so okay.  
Gavino Free (20:01:51): But Id on't have to do thething and you won't have to and the thing wo't have to happen and the thing, MIchael, THE THING  
Gavino Free (20:02:05): Also is it acceptable to get a stiffy over a picture of a car?  
Michael Jones (20:02:54): Yes. Depends on the car.  
Gavino Free (20:03:03): I'm uh.  
Michael Jones (20:03:04): Cars are fucking awesome.  
Gavino Free (20:03:06): Looking at uh.  
Gavino Free (20:03:13): Aston Martins..  
Michael Jones (20:03:31): Of course you are.  
Gavino Free (20:03:43): Yeah...  
Michael Jones (20:03:50): Maybe one day I'll teach you to drive.  
Gavino Free (20:04:21): Nope  
Michael Jones (20:05:07): What about, god help us, fly a plane?  
Gavino Free (20:05:19): Michael what happens to cats when they get stuck in trees.  
Michael Jones (20:06:02): Sexy firemen rescue them?  
Gavino Free (20:06:14): Yes but what happens with the cats  
Gavino Free (20:06:18): How do they react  
Michael Jones (20:06:37): You fly in planes all the time.  
Gavino Free (20:06:43): Doesn't mean I like it.  
Gavino Free (20:06:45): Or am awake for it.  
Michael Jones (20:07:59): You don't want to fly a plane? Flying the bi engines was cool in WWII.  
Gavino Free (20:08:08): No.  
Gavino Free (20:08:12): I don't want to.  
Gavino Free (20:08:33): I would like my feet to stay on the ground unless they have to leave it  
Michael Jones (20:22:45): Unless I sweep you off them?  
Gavino Free (20:22:54): Smooth.  
Gavino Free (20:23:10): But yes, unless you sweep me off of them, Michael.  
Gavino Free (20:23:16): You bloody cheesy bastard.  
Michael Jones (20:31:44): Made you smile  
Gavino Free (20:31:47): shut up  
Gavino Free (20:31:55): you always make me smile, Michael.  
Michael Jones (20:32:53): I'm gonna kiss the shit out of you later.  
Gavino Free (20:33:44): No you're not  
Michael Jones (20:34:57): Ok.  
Michael Jones (20:35:37): Me and miles and ray are gonna go go karting and then go to the strip club.  
Gavino Free (20:35:39): Wow  
Gavino Free (20:35:42): Cersei is right.  
Gavino Free (20:35:48): Power is power.  
Gavino Free (20:39:02): I would rather kiss you though.  
Gavino Free (20:39:05): Like all over.  
Gavino Free (20:39:09): Possibly groom that damn hair down a bit.  
Michael Jones (20:39:43): What's wrong with my hair?  
Gavino Free (20:39:52): Its fun to groom.  
Michael Jones (21:02:25): It's thick and gross.  
Gavino Free (21:08:23): It's lovely  
Gavino Free (21:08:25): and smells nice  
Michael Jones (21:12:45): You're lovely, and smell nice.  
Gavino Free (21:14:10): I groomed ray last week and a couple days ago i jacked off thinking abour yan manhandling me and I feel really guilty about it  
Gavino Free (21:14:16): It's the hair, by the way.  
Gavino Free (21:14:33): Probably. I guess. Did you know I have to wear certain things on my ears so that I don't get water in them?  
Michael Jones (21:15:46): That sounds adorable.  
Gavino Free (21:16:07): They're like giant, un-wettable cotton balls  
Michael Jones (21:22:18): Cute.  
Gavino Free (21:22:40): I could show you if you wanna shower with me some time... It'd keep my mind off myself.  
Michael Jones (21:23:31): You can wash my hair in the morning.  
Gavino Free (21:24:39): Promised?  
Gavino Free (21:24:48): I-I mean actually shower... though.  
Gavino Free (21:24:56): But, I'll take grooming your mop of hair over a shower anyday.  
Michael Jones (21:25:27): Spit does not get things shower clean.  
Gavino Free (21:25:46): You don't sound.... happy.  
Michael Jones (21:28:06): I'm very happy.  
Gavino Free (21:28:49): I'm sorry.  
Michael Jones (21:33:25): Fur what?  
Gavino Free (21:33:33): No.  
Gavino Free (21:33:35): _No._  
Gavino Free (21:33:45): I will not bloody deal with fucking cat puns not today.  
Gavino Free (21:33:47): Not ever  
Michael Jones (21:33:56): Ahahaha  
Gavino Free (21:34:05): Yeah, sod off.  
Michael Jones (21:36:01): No but really, for what?  
Gavino Free (21:36:14): Grooming Ray and and doing the other thing.  
Gavino Free (21:36:18): I just...  
Gavino Free (21:36:20): I had to tell you.  
Gavino Free (21:36:22): Cos I felt horrible.  
Michael Jones (21:40:30): It's okay.  
Michael Jones (21:42:50): Grooming is a weird cat thing, and people think about weird stuff when they jerk off.  
Michael Jones (21:43:21): One time I thought about Queen Mary when I was whacking it.  
Gavino Free (21:43:23): it's an intimate cat thing michael and its not okay c-cos he's like.. ryan and... his voice and his hands and his arms and michael its not okay.  
Gavino Free (21:43:52): You did _what._  
Michael Jones (21:44:11): He's an incubus. He's like, magically sexy.  
Michael Jones (21:44:27): IT WAS LIKE A HUNDRED YEARS AGO.  
Gavino Free (21:44:28): he smells like disgusting arousal and death  
Gavino Free (21:44:42): I can't tell if you're being serious.  
Michael Jones (21:45:14): She was hot, don't judge me.  
Gavino Free (21:45:23): Oh, I am judging you.  
Gavino Free (21:45:29): So bloody hard.  
Gavino Free (21:45:41): He kept fucking with me the day after cos bloosy Geoff had to go tell him  
Gavino Free (21:45:51): he wouldn't stop blowin' air in my ears and ticklin' them.  
Michael Jones (21:46:44): I love you. She's not the only queen I've jacked off thinking about.  
Gavino Free (21:46:53): Don't tell me you did Elizabeth  
Gavino Free (21:46:59): Oh christ please don't tell me  
Gavino Free (21:47:00): please say no  
Gavino Free (21:47:04): I will scratch your eyes out  
Michael Jones (21:52:33): I might have....  
Gavino Free (21:53:10): I'm peeing on all your things.  
Gavino Free (21:53:12): thats it  
Gavino Free (21:53:14): its gonna happen  
Michael Jones (21:55:06): Sorry.  
Gavino Free (21:55:27): You are unbelieveable.  
Gavino Free (21:55:44): I am going to find  
Gavino Free (21:55:50): an old picture of your mother when she was younger  
Gavino Free (21:55:51): and jack off to that  
Gavino Free (21:55:59): just to be even here.  
Michael Jones (21:56:52): Good luck finding one. That was.so long ago, pictures didn't exist.  
Gavino Free (21:57:10): Bollocks.  
Gavino Free (21:57:13): I forgot about that.  
Gavino Free (21:57:14): Dammit.  
Michael Jones (22:00:03): I had no idea you felt so strongly about the queen.  
Gavino Free (22:00:14): IT'S THE DAMN QUEEN OF ENGLAND  
Gavino Free (22:00:29): THAT'S LIKE ME JACKING OFF TO THE DAMN PRESIDENT  
Michael Jones (22:01:18): Jacked off to a couple of those too.  
Gavino Free (22:01:57): 

  
Michael Jones (22:10:24): Ray is terrified of blenders, but not toasters.  
Gavino Free (22:10:40): Blenders are scary too.  
Michael Jones (22:11:47): I keep telling you toasters aren't scary.  
Gavino Free (22:12:11): THEY'RE BOTH SCARY  
Michael Jones (22:12:50): But they make waffles and pop tarts!  
Gavino Free (22:13:14): ~*~*~*but they make waffles and poptarts~~*~~*~*~*~ they're bloody scary and thats the end of it  
Gavino Free (22:13:32): you run in your sleep.  
Gavino Free (22:13:35): like a damn dog.  
Michael Jones (22:14:03): So?  
Gavino Free (22:14:14): we all have traits of our animal counterparts.  
Gavino Free (22:14:34): Just like that dumb bimbo mutt at the restaurant, who's all peppy.  
Michael Jones (22:15:07): I also scared the shit out of a one might stand by screaming dead languages in my sleep once.  
Michael Jones (22:18:04): Hey, don't call her that.  
Gavino Free (22:19:03): don't call her what?  
Gavino Free (22:19:04): peppy?  
Michael Jones (22:19:37): A bimbo mutt.  
Michael Jones (22:19:43): That's not cool.  
Gavino Free (22:19:53): What's it bloody matter to you anyway?  
Michael Jones (22:22:58): Because it's rude?  
Gavino Free (22:23:09): How is it rude if it's wot she is?  
Gavino Free (22:32:12): You like her, don't you.  
Michael Jones (22:41:32): No.  
Michael Jones (22:41:39): It's still rude to call someone that.  
Gavino Free (22:42:23): No it's not.  
Gavino Free (22:42:26): It's what she is.  
Michael Jones (22:42:40): The fuck is wrong with you?  
Gavino Free (22:42:48): What isn't?  
Michael Jones (22:43:55): Don't call my friend rude names like that, I don't care how jealous you are.  
Gavino Free (22:44:01): I'm not fucking jealous.  
Michael Jones (22:45:09): Why did you ask if I liked her?  
Michael Jones (22:45:17): Clearly I don't like her if I'm with you?  
Gavino Free (22:45:35): [If there was a text form of too-small, incoherent mumbles it would be here]  
Michael Jones (22:46:54): What?  
Gavino Free (22:47:00): Nothing.  
Gavino Free (22:47:02): Moving on.  
Michael Jones (22:47:27): No, what did you just say.  
Gavino Free (22:47:32): absolutely nothing.  
Michael Jones (22:47:40): Gavin.  
Gavino Free (22:47:42): Michael.  
Michael Jones (22:47:53): _Gavin._  
Gavino Free (22:47:57): _Michael._  
Michael Jones (22:48:23): what did you just say  
Gavino Free (22:48:28): I said Michael.  
Gavino Free (22:48:30): Didn't you see?  
Michael Jones (22:48:36): before that  
Gavino Free (22:48:41): I said Michael again.  
Michael Jones (22:48:49): before that  
Gavino Free (22:48:55): Absolutely nothing?  
Michael Jones (22:49:05): Gavin.  
Gavino Free (22:49:08): Michael.  
Michael Jones (22:49:22): Go the fuck to sleep.  
Gavino Free (22:49:33): I'm not...tired?  
Michael Jones (22:49:50): Yes you are.  
Gavino Free (22:49:53): No I'm not.  
Michael Jones (22:49:55): You're very tired.  
Gavino Free (22:50:00): I'm not fucking tired!  
Michael Jones (22:50:16): You're also not jealous.  
Gavino Free (22:50:21): No, I'm not.  
Gavino Free (22:52:06): She called me a damn kitty I have every right to call her a bimbo mutt cos it's basically the same fucking thing.  
Gavino Free (22:52:35): twice, Michael.  
Gavino Free (22:52:42): So I can call her whatever the bloody hell I want.  
Michael Jones (22:52:55): That was two years ago??  
Michael Jones (22:53:09): You asked her not to and she didn't? not once? not ever again?  
Gavino Free (22:53:15): We never fucking went back!  
Michael Jones (22:53:42): You didn't.  
Michael Jones (22:53:46): I still get steak and beer.  
Gavino Free (22:53:49): Exactly.  
Gavino Free (22:53:51): I didn't.  
Gavino Free (22:53:56): So how do I even know fi you're telling the truth.  
Gavino Free (22:54:11): How do I know if you went back and she went 'oh where's the kitty cat from before?' huh?  
Michael Jones (23:08:22): Because I just said she didn't?  
Michael Jones (23:08:33): She asked me where my date was, actually.  
Gavino Free (23:08:53): And for what reason should I bloody trust you on that?  
Gavino Free (23:36:37): I'm sorry.  
Gavino Free (00:56:50): I love you.  
Gavino Free (00:57:30): I hope you have good dreams tonight  
Gavino Free (00:58:34): And you don't have bad dreams like I probably will.  
Gavino Free (1:00:50): And I'm sorry. I was out of line.  
Gavino Free (1:05:38) Sleep well, la mia controparte. (my counterpart)


	12. Baby's First Rage Quit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin tells Michael about just how long he's had this big dumb crush on Michael and Michael thinks it's absolutely adorable. Gavin _also_ tells Michael about the things he does with the shirts he steals from Michael.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **nsfw content**

Gavino Free (16:13:11): Hey Michael  
Michael Jones (16:13:45): Hey Gavin.  
Gavino Free (16:13:59): I'm not wearing pants.  
Michael Jones (16:14:34): Me either?  
Michael Jones (16:14:46): It's Saturday?  
Gavino Free (16:15:12): So...you're not wearing any either?  
Gavino Free (16:15:26): D'you do it for comfort cos I just do it cos I wanted t'be... you know, sexy.  
Michael Jones (16:16:38): Wait wait, like, no bottoms?  
Michael Jones (16:16:42): Nothing?  
Gavino Free (16:16:43): nope.  
Michael Jones (16:17:10): Okay that's sexy.  
Gavino Free (16:17:17): R-Really?  
Michael Jones (16:17:55): Are you wearing one of my shirts too?  
Gavino Free (16:18:03): Miiiight be.  
Michael Jones (16:18:33): And now I have a boner.  
Gavino Free (16:18:47): I always do this on the weekends Michael.  
Michael Jones (16:20:00): Sit around half naked in just my shirts?  
Gavino Free (16:20:09): usually, yeah  
Michael Jones (16:20:48): For how long? We've only been dating a week.  
Gavino Free (16:21:02): Well, I mean, Friday after you went home.  
Gavino Free (16:21:04): Then today.  
Gavino Free (16:21:06): Then tomorrow.  
Gavino Free (16:21:16): And I've stolen your shirts before we were dating, you dummy.  
Michael Jones (16:22:44): How long have you had a dumb crush on me?  
Gavino Free (16:22:57): Like I would tell you  
Michael Jones (16:23:55): You seemed awfully jealous of Melanie for meeting her once.  
Michael Jones (16:24:00): Two years ago.  
Gavino Free (16:24:22): You'll never know, Michael, cos I'll never tell you  
Michael Jones (16:24:39): Never ever?  
Gavino Free (16:25:04): Never ever  
Michael Jones (16:25:53): But Gavin, I loved you since that first day when you said you'd edit rage quit.  
Gavino Free (16:26:20): Not ever telling you  
Gavino Free (16:26:21): like ever  
Michael Jones (16:27:11): I'm never grooming you again, ever.  
Gavino Free (16:27:22): That's fine, I'll just let Ray do it  
Michael Jones (16:27:41): growls  
Gavino Free (16:27:49): what?  
Gavino Free (16:27:51): hes good at it  
Michael Jones (16:28:26): I'll tell him not to.  
Gavino Free (16:28:38): Then I'll get someone else to groom me.  
Michael Jones (16:29:03): _Gavin_  
Gavino Free (16:29:16): _Michael_  
Michael Jones (16:30:54): Why won't you tell me? You got me. I'm all yours. Wolves mate for life.  
Gavino Free (16:31:10): But we've never mated  
Michael Jones (16:32:27): We're boyfriends. Same thing.  
Gavino Free (16:32:40): im not telling you  
Michael Jones (16:33:26): I'll make sad faces at you for the rest of your life.  
Gavino Free (16:33:33): Sad faces don't work on me.  
Gavino Free (16:33:38): I grew up with Millie, remember?  
Michael Jones (16:34:23): I'll withhold pets.  
Gavino Free (16:34:32): I'll get someone else to do it.  
Michael Jones (16:35:02): They won't do it as good as me.  
Gavino Free (16:35:17): I dunno, Michael, Geoff knows all my sweet spots....  
Michael Jones (16:36:20): Fine. Let Geoff pet you and cuddle you, I don't care.  
Gavino Free (16:37:05): I guess I will.  
Michael Jones (16:37:21): Gaaaaviiinn  
Gavino Free (16:39:09): Miiiiichaaaeeell  
Michael Jones (16:39:50): Why don't you wanna tell me?  
Gavino Free (16:41:17): Cos you'll laugh  
Gavino Free (16:41:23): you'll laugh a lot  
Michael Jones (16:41:35): No I won't.  
Gavino Free (16:41:38): you will  
Gavino Free (16:41:40): even geoff laughed  
Michael Jones (16:42:01): I'm not Geoff.  
Gavino Free (16:42:08): You'll laugh.  
Michael Jones (16:43:31): I pinky swear. J won't.  
Gavino Free (16:44:23): Scout's honor or wotever it's called?  
Michael Jones (16:45:02): Yes.  
Gavino Free (16:45:22): [if this wasnt text, there'd be incoherent mumbles]  
Michael Jones (18:44:03): What?  
Gavino Free (18:44:20): back when.. burnie... [there would be incoherent mumbles here]  
Michael Jones (18:44:52): When Burnie what?  
Gavino Free (18:45:05): showed me...  
Gavino Free (18:45:14): your first... rage.. quit..  
Michael Jones (18:46:15): You liked me because of rage quit?  
Gavino Free (18:46:40): s-since th-then  
Gavino Free (18:46:44): m..maybe  
Michael Jones (18:47:34): I love you.  
Gavino Free (18:57:44): I-I love you too.  
Michael Jones (19:02:44): Rage quit blows though, what about it made you like me?  
Gavino Free (19:02:57): Voice.  
Michael Jones (19:07:30): It's nothing special.  
Gavino Free (19:11:16): It is.  
Michael Jones (19:13:17): Why?  
Gavino Free (19:13:21): Dunno.  
Gavino Free (19:13:28): I never saw your face.  
Gavino Free (19:13:33): I only had that to go on.  
Michael Jones (19:21:04): Well yeah, but I mean... I don't know it's my voice, it sounds dumb to me.  
Gavino Free (19:23:15): I know.  
Gavino Free (19:23:21): But it sounds like home to me.


	13. "Happy New Years, Gavin."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin feels confident for the first time since him and Michael began dating and he's feeling daring. Him and Michael share their first intimate moment and it is _adorable_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are two NSFW images in this chapter and also smut. Have fun.

Michael Jones (00:08:10): Hey Gavin?  
Gavino Free (00:08:18): Yes?  
Michael Jones (00:08:43): Happy new year.  
Gavino Free (00:08:51): Happy new year Michael. :*  
Michael Jones (00:13:43): I love you. Let's do that next year okay?  
Gavino Free (00:13:49): Yes. Please.  
Michael Jones (00:14:26): >>  
Michael Jones (00:14:33): <<  
Gavino Free (00:14:39): I love you more than anything Michael.  
Michael Jones (00:14:41): <3  
Gavino Free (00:17:16): <3  
Michael Jones (00:25:32): <3 <3  
Gavino Free (00:25:42): Geoff an' Ryan are coming over for some kisses too  
Michael Jones (00:26:35): I GET TO KISS GEOFF?????  
Gavino Free (00:27:18): Yeah? not on the lips you dope but yeah  
Gavino Free (00:27:24): then we're gonna jump on the bed like we do every year  
Michael Jones (00:29:34): And then they leave and we make out until we pass out?  
Gavino Free (00:29:39): I'd love that.  
Michael Jones (00:31:20): Can we do that every year?  
Gavino Free (00:31:32): why not every weekend?  
Michael Jones (00:34:15): Or every night.  
Gavino Free (00:35:03): I would like to use my jaw, thank you. :P  
Michael Jones (00:36:11): I mean, it would be easier if we lived together.  
Gavino Free (00:36:31): :/  
Michael Jones (00:37:50): Easier to kiss you good night and good morning every day.  
Gavino Free (00:38:01): It's tempting but... the shed.  
Michael Jones (00:44:31): What if we shared the shed?  
Gavino Free (00:44:43): But it's so much smaller than your apartment.  
Michael Jones (00:47:20): We'll make it bigger. Add a second story or something.  
Gavino Free (00:47:30): It basically does have a second story, ya dope. :P  
Michael Jones (00:52:43): An actual second story  
Gavino Free (00:52:56): You and Geoff would have t'do that then.  
Gavino Free (00:53:13): I'm not very good with building. But I'd provide lovely summer dresses an' nice drinks an' smooches.  
Michael Jones (00:57:10): Will you coo over my muscles?  
Gavino Free (00:57:29): I will fan myself and give sneak peeks at my panties when Geoff's not looking.  
Michael Jones (00:58:01): Can I pick the panties?  
Gavino Free (00:58:08): Yes.  
Michael Jones (00:58:43): Deal.  
Michael Jones (00:58:53): I'll move in on Monday.  
Gavino Free (01:02:14): There are bees in my tummy.  
Michael Jones (01:02:38): That'd good, right?  
Gavino Free (01:02:41): I THINK SO.  
Michael Jones (01:03:20): Why caps? babe, you okay?  
Gavino Free (01:03:47): JSUT PROMISE YOY'LL BRING NGYOUR BED ALONG  
Michael Jones (01:04:33): Okay  
Michael Jones (01:14:05): Gavin?  
Gavino Free (01:14:11): Yeha?  
Michael Jones (01:14:39): Are we gonna live together?  
Gavino Free (01:14:51): yse hyse yesy seyh yseyes please  
Michael Jones (01:15:21): Well, it's english so I'll take it  
Michael Jones (01:15:25): Good  
Gavino Free (01:16:45): CI STIAMO MUOVENDO A VIVERE INSIEME  
Gavino Free (01:16:50): ((WE'RE MOVING IN TOGETHER))  
Michael Jones (01:26:44): I love you  
Gavino Free (01:33:52): Ti amo troppo..  
Michael Jones (01:42:22): <3  
Gavino Free (01:42:36): <3  
Gavino Free (01:59:52): god we're moving in together, well you're moving here but its like the same thing god this is exciting michael icant wait spend the weekend here please or something at least the sunday before  
Gavino Free (02:03:30): Michael let's go sleepies. m'tired. i thinkg i might just-- sjgrlkjbhfnsl ndmlfnd

* * *

 

Michael Jones (14:03:54): Hey  
Michael Jones (14:04:05): Did I tell you today that you're like wow gorgeous  
Gavino Free (14:04:18): stop it right this second  
Gavino Free (14:04:23): i would like to not be a blushing mess today, thanks  
Michael Jones (14:04:29): nah  
Michael Jones (14:04:46): you're beautiful and i should have tried kissing you a year ago that one time at the pool  
Gavino Free (14:06:03): i said stop it  
Michael Jones (14:06:22): would you have kissed back?  
Gavino Free (14:06:31): I would have been too shocked to.  
Gavino Free (14:06:34): But after a while, yeah  
Michael Jones (14:07:25): I can't wait to see Geoff and be like HEY NEW CARPOOL BUDDY  
Gavino Free (14:07:50): I can only imagine how the four of us are going to deal with each other everyday.  
Gavino Free (14:13:03): I really like that sweater picture of me.  
Gavino Free (14:13:12): it's a very comfy dress.  
Michael Jones (14:15:40): it looks good for snuggling  
Gavino Free (14:15:56): It is rather good in terms of snuggling.  
Michael Jones (14:16:57): and it doesn't look too tight so i could totally get a hand up there to rub a hip or something  
Michael Jones (14:37:14): uh yeah  
Gavino Free (14:37:35): I wouldn't mind it. Your hip rubs are.......  
Gavino Free (14:37:35): _hipnotic._  
Gavino Free (14:37:50): I like them. :)  
Michael Jones (14:38:01): go home barabra  
Gavino Free (14:38:09): i am home  
Michael Jones (14:44:53):

Gavino Free (14:45:53): drools.  
Gavino Free (14:46:01): if you're gonna be like that then.  
Gavino Free (14:46:06): [[NSFW IMAGE](https://40.media.tumblr.com/df8b494da7c01c67aefaf15880832742/tumblr_n1jfpp6r5s1rs5ep7o2_1280.png)]  
Gavino Free (14:46:12): It is rather loose, the dress I mean.  
Michael Jones (14:47:16): are the thigh highs really necessary  
Gavino Free (14:47:46): Yes.  
Gavino Free (14:47:56): They keep my legs warm.  
Michael Jones (14:48:10): i'll keep your legs warm  
Gavino Free (14:48:24): They look cute with the outfit michael  
Michael Jones (14:48:52): you look cute with the outfit  
Gavino Free (14:48:58): I know I do  
Michael Jones (14:48:59): i'll be  
Michael Jones (14:49:01): in the bathroom  
Gavino Free (14:50:25): I wonder if you smell more or less like a wet dog in the shower.  
Michael Jones (14:50:56): yes  
Michael Jones (14:51:01): shower  
Gavino Free (15:10:28): [[NSFW IMAGE](https://41.media.tumblr.com/e4c7e3df097cff03d5da18f9b44337e9/tumblr_n1jfpp6r5s1rs5ep7o1_1280.png)]  
Gavino Free (15:10:36): Sorry for so many dumb selfies that aren't selfies.  
Gavino Free (15:10:42): It's not often I feel this good.  
Michael Jones (15:22:25): SHOWERRING  
Gavino Free (15:22:52): O-Oh. Sorry. I'll not interrupt your showers anymore Michael. Promised.  
Michael Jones (15:23:30): im just gonna jerk off in here  
Michael Jones (15:23:37): fyi  
Gavino Free (15:23:47): I've never felt this good in my life.  
Gavino Free (15:23:55): Okay well maybe there were a couple-a times but not this intense  
Gavino Free (15:24:15): I think I am going to step outside of the shed today. And go out somewhere.  
Michael Jones (15:24:30): In that dress?  
Gavino Free (15:24:35): Yep  
Gavino Free (15:24:41): Maybe t'the store, we've run out of milk again.  
Michael Jones (15:24:51): as soon as i'm done in the shower  
Michael Jones (15:24:56): i'll take you to lunch  
Gavino Free (15:25:13): No, no it's alright Michael you do your thing. You've already done enough with the whole moving in thing heh.  
Gavino Free (15:25:22): 'Sides I still have to fix my end.  
Michael Jones (15:25:45): fix your end?  
Gavino Free (15:25:48): Yeah.  
Gavino Free (15:25:51): Cos the thing.  
Gavino Free (15:26:27): Michael is the head of your penis really as pink as your lips?  
Gavino Free (15:26:39): Cos m'looking at mine and my lips are the same color  
Michael Jones (15:27:00): You've seen my dick, you tell me.  
Gavino Free (15:27:08): Not in the light, like proper  
Michael Jones (15:27:29): hey i have an idea  
Gavino Free (15:27:36): hm?  
Michael Jones (15:27:43): why dont you come get in the shower with me  
Gavino Free (15:28:28): I-I can't Michael.  
Michael Jones (15:28:55): why not?  
Gavino Free (15:29:14): C-Cos you're... you know doing your thing.  
Michael Jones (15:29:28): You can watch?  
Gavino Free (15:29:44): O-Oh, no, that's.. that's alright Michael.  
Gavino Free (15:29:51): That's your own thing. Privacy n' ll that.  
Michael Jones (15:30:10): okay  
Michael Jones (15:31:14): door's not locked if you change your mind  
Gavino Free (15:31:48): Alright Michael

* * *

Michael Jones (19:29:08): Did you get the milk?

Gavino Free (19:29:17): No  
Gavino Free (20:25:47): Michael? Why are you so quiet when you... you know? I-I mean I could ask you the same, but it was like you weren't even there.  
Michael Jones (20:27:41): Were you listening?  
Gavino Free (20:27:49): No.  
Gavino Free (20:27:52): I swear I wasn't.  
Michael Jones (20:28:19): It's okay if you were, I mean I did offer for you to watch if you wanted.  
Gavino Free (20:28:32): I-I promise I wasn't!  
Gavino Free (20:28:42): The shed is small I can hear everythin' in here but nope, not you  
Michael Jones (20:29:18): There's just no need to be loud if it's just me.  
Gavino Free (20:30:55):

Michael Jones (20:31:15): and what is that face all about  
Gavino Free (20:31:44): nothing  
Gavino Free (20:31:48): nothingatalllwotreyouonabout  
Michael Jones (20:33:45): parlare con me? _(talk to me?)_  
Gavino Free (20:33:50): what  
Michael Jones (20:34:33): questo rende più facile parlare di qualunque cosa si sta cercando di arrivare a? _(This makes it easier to talk about whatever you're trying to get to?)_  
Gavino Free (20:35:52): i-i-i-i vogliono solo sentire che è tutto mi dispiace haha sanguinosa bye sto nascondendo per sempre ora. _(i just want to hear that it's all bloody sorry haha bye'm hiding forever now.)_  
Michael Jones (20:39:10): Si vuole solo ascoltare, ma non di guardare? _(You just want to listen, but not watch?)_  
Gavino Free (20:40:11): Si sente sporco quando guardo, come m'a sanguinosa pervertito. _(It feels dirty when I watch, like m'a bloody pervert.)_  
Michael Jones (20:42:12): What if I laid against your chest so you could hold me and kiss me if you wanted to? While I did it?  
Gavino Free (20:42:30): Nononoonn non posso. _(Nononononono, I can't.)_  
Michael Jones (20:43:53): are you just saying that because you're embarrassed?  
Michael Jones (20:46:00): it's ok if you get turned on by it, that's sort of the point  
Michael Jones (20:46:19): then we get to switch spots and i get to kiss your ears and hold you while you do it  
Michael Jones (20:48:40): hey can i tell you a secret  
Gavino Free (20:48:50): U-Uh yeah, I... I guess.  
Michael Jones (20:53:45): i get scared and embarrassed and nervous being intimate with you too sometimes  
Gavino Free (20:56:06): che non è vero. ((thats not true))  
Michael Jones (21:07:22): yeah it is  
Gavino Free (21:09:00): c'è ... non c'è modo. m-ma se si ... Voglio provare poi ... allora possiamo provare. ((there's... there's no way. m-but if you... wanna try then... then we can try.))  
Michael Jones (21:10:49): i was on christmas  
Gavino Free (21:24:33): n-non vuoi provare adesso, vero? ((y-you don't wanna try now, do you?))  
Michael Jones (21:25:22): do you?  
Gavino Free (21:26:29): Only if you want to.  
Michael Jones (21:28:03): gav, that doesn't sound like a yes  
Gavino Free (21:28:17): It wouldn't hurt to try Michael!  
Gavino Free (21:28:22): I've made so much progress already.  
Gavino Free (21:28:24): Why stop now?  
Michael Jones (21:28:56): okay. you really wanna try it?  
Gavino Free (21:29:01): Yes.  
Gavino Free (21:29:15): And I don't want to stop trying until m'no longer uncomfortable or scared.  
Michael Jones (21:29:45): okay, but we can stop any time alright?  
Gavino Free (21:29:49): Okay.  
Michael Jones (21:39:07): so  
Michael Jones (21:39:09): now?  
Gavino Free (21:39:22): I have never been more ready in my life.  
Gavino Free (21:39:23): But.  
Gavino Free (21:39:25): One condition.  
Michael Jones (21:39:36): yeah?  
Gavino Free (21:39:40): Lights stay off.  
Gavino Free (21:39:44): Not that it matters but.  
Michael Jones (21:40:28): am i allowed to ask why?  
Gavino Free (21:40:35): Just. Just cause.  
Gavino Free (21:40:39): No lights o-or nothing.  
Michael Jones (21:41:13): Okay, babe, whatever makes you comfortable.  
Michael Jones (21:42:07): this is for you, not for me  
Gavino Free (21:42:17): I am wearing the pretty sweater dress. A-And that pair of panties you like!  
Michael Jones (21:50:52): mmm i'm gonna turn off the lights, i'll be right there  
Gavino Free (21:51:03): Okay, love.

* * *

Gavin was excited. And nervous. And a lot of things, but mostly those. He wasn't sure how it had been brought up (that was a lie) but he was going to masturbate in front of his boyfriend and vice versa and holy shit it was weird to think. But, he was aroused and his thoughts were clouded. He just hoped it'd go well.

He was wearing the pretty blue sweater dress that Michael liked, with the thigh highs and a pretty pair of panties - panties that were now draped across his ankle as he waited for Michael to come upstairs. He felt the lights flick off and his eyes adjusted perfectly, shifting from the ceiling the ladder to Michael's form.

The coil in his stomach tightened and he sat up, going on his knees as he kicked off the heels he'd been wearing. He left his legs spread, wanting to give the other a kiss. "H-Hurry up... please, Michael." he begged, now sitting on the edge of the bed. He just wanted to groom his lovely boyfriend and help him get off (maybe).

But then again, he was terrified of fucking this up, or Michael taking it too far, and it only made the nervousness in his bones worsen. _No,_ he thought, _You can do this_. He inhaled deeply, exhaling just a moment after.

Michael peeked up over the edge as he came up the ladder, offering Gavin a bright smile through the dark. He'd left just the light in the kitchenette on, it being enough to cast enough light that they weren't fumbling in pitch black.

"You look so good," He mumbled as he crawled up on the bed, finding a spot right between Gavin's legs to settle and take off his glasses, setting them safely beside the bed. "Relax," he chided gently with a whisper, palms smoothing up Gavin's legs so he could hook his fingers over the lacy tops of Gavin's stockings, moving in to catch him with a feather light kiss.

Gavin giggled just a little bit when he saw Michael and when he complimented him - it was always nice to hear that he looked okay in his more comfortable clothing. He moved to accommodate Michael's body, conforming to his slightly-less-there curves. "Th-Thank you , Michael." he whispered, leaning up to kiss the other. His hands went over Michael's, sacrificing his discomfort to try and make even a little more progress.

He grabbed Michael's hand and pulled it up further, until it was just resting along the inside crook of his hip, and shuddered at the warmth it was creating. "I am... relaxed, Michael. I-I promise." he replied, his voice quiet as he attempted to kiss back. He eventually moved until he was on one side of the bed, cock just peeking out from underneath his dress.

He got comfortable, laying on his side just like Michael had suggested, and made grabby hands at his boyfriend. He wanted to pull the blanket over them once they were situated but decided not to, figuring it would make for easier clean up. In another, attempting-to-be-sexy move, he swallowed and whispered just loud enough for the other to hear, "I-I want t'hear you.. m-moan my name, Michael."

Michael tossed his shirt off while Gavin got comfortable, leaving him in just his boxers as he moved to lay next to him, his hand going back to settle on his hip, thumb pressing in gently and rubbing a circle.

"I will, I'll say whatever you want me to," he whispered back, guiding Gavin's hand to his bare chest and gently stroking his wrist as he closed the distance between them again.

Michael would be lying if he said going slow like this wasn't one of the hardest things he'd ever done. Though the people he'd been intimate with in this way were few and far between, he always was a passionate lover who could fall into bed quickly.

Sometimes he wanted nothing more than to press Gavin into the mattress and ride him until his shoulders, back and ass were sore, but he had to wait for that. And waiting was what he promised, no matter how much the thoughts of more burned in him, making him go slowly, hesitating and exploring Gavin's body slowly with his hands.

Gavin swallowed at the thought of Michael moaning his name, even softly, and it made his cock jump from underneath them. He let his fingers press firmly against Michael's chest, feeling his heart beating through it as if it were on fire or something. His cheeks deepened in color and he scooted closer out of instinct, pressing his forehead against the other's. His tail wrapped around his own leg - a sign of nervousness - but his ears were perked up completely - a sign of confidence, trust even.

He let his nails dig into the pale skin of Michael's chest, just to see. His fingers eventually found Michael's nipple, rubbing it because he knew that sometimes boys liked that and sometimes they had sensitive nipples. And if there was one thing that Gavin could ever be morbidly proud of, it was knowing exactly how to please a person without touching their genitals.

"S-Should I g-go first, or... you?" he asked, his hazel eyes completely innocent as he looked up at Michael. His hands were shaking a little and it was starting to get warm, but he didn't care. He just... wanted something... Michael, pleasure, whatever it was. But that looming feeling of doubt that he was going to be able to do this was still hung quite high over his head.  
  
Michael let his eyes fall shut when he felt Gavin's nails in his chest, whining his name quietly and arching into his touch a little bit. He lost track of his own hands, fingers brushing against the base of Gavin's tail as he tried to hold on to anything desperately.

"Ah.. we could- At the same time? I-if you want?" He offered, breath coming fast as his senses came back to him through the thick smell of Gavin's arousal, a scent he wanted to keep bottled up to use whenever he wanted.

He pushed a hand under Gavin's neck so he could curl it around to hold on to his hair, twisting some behind his fingers. He leaned up just enough, his own neck stretching as he kissed Gavin's shoulder, tonguing over the warm skin.

Gavin blushed, letting Michael move him and mold to him like any normal boyfriend would. He thought over the offer, and nodded just enough to get his point across. "Pl-please, I--" his voice was cut off by the hand on his tail, the one in his hair, and the lips on his shoulder. His head lulled into Michael's grip and his hands grabbed onto the sides of Michael's head - he _wanted_ this, he kept saying to himself, over and over. He wanted this and he was comfortable and he was _content_.

And it was true. He knew now that Michael would stop at the first instance of any sort of 'no'. It made sense now, to him. He honestly couldn't take not touching himself any longer, the thick cloud of arousal wrapped around his brain taking over as he shoved a hand underneath of him, a tiny giggle escaping his lips.

Michael's hair was tickling the inside of his ear. It felt nice to laugh, even if it was just tiny as he wrapped a hand around his cock and started stroking, the other still firmly set in Michael's hair. He knew that this was more about him than Michael, but it felt unfair. "Pl-please, pl-pleasure your-yourself first, don't worry a-about me," he breathed, "I-I think I'll like it if I heard you a-anyway."

"Don't have to laugh," Michael teased, nudging along Gavin's jaw with his nose as he pushed his own boxers down to pull his dick out, "It's not that small." The truth was that Gavin's little giggle did more for Michael than any moan probably could. He didn't let up, just pushed up on his one elbow, fingertips scratch at the base of Gavin's ears now, sucking a small mark into the seam of Gavin's neck and shoulder.

Michael touched himself slowly, thumbing over the head and moving his hand in slow strokes, their bodies close enough together now that he could feel their knuckles brush against each other just barely. He moaned Gavin's name breathlessly, just like he'd promised, eyes falling shut as he buried his face into Gavin's skin, losing himself in the rhythms of his own hand.

Gavin blushed - he knew Michael would take it the wrong way. "N-Not laughing a-at you, just... just nervous." he whispered, ear turning in the direction of Michael's hand as it scratched. He continued purring, tail swishing back and forth along both of their bodies while he tried desperately not to touch himself. He wanted Michael to first, and he did. And when Gavin looked down, he burst out into a tiny bit of silly little giggles, attempting to stifle them with Michael's neck. "I-It loo-looks so weird, Michael, w-with no foreskin." he whimpered just after, hearing Michael's tiny moan.

It set him off, and he was unable to stop as he started touching himself too, trying to roll into his hips up even more. He made sure not to touch Michael's on accident, for fear he'd get in trouble or something worse, and let his eyes close. He exhaled deeply, letting out a couple of breathless, near-silent squeaks that were mere cracks in his voice. He was trying to be quiet, as he always was, but something about the other, above him and moaning made him want to do it too. Cause, maybe Michael liked that. He tried it, getting a little louder as he pulled down his foreskin and ran his finger along his head, but it just didn't sound appealing at all.   
  
As much as Michael liked this position, his arm was falling asleep. He whined and tried to shake it a little but ended up having to pull away. "Shit, sorry. Arm's falling asleep." He apologized, kissing the top of Gavin's head between his ears. He let out an awkward laugh, sitting up and shuffling so that he could lean back against the wall. "C'mere," He coaxed, holding his arms out to Gavin. He guided Gavin in the way he wanted him, settled between his legs with Gavin's legs draped over his thighs.

"That's better. Now we've both got two hands, and can kiss and everything," He grinned, holding Gavin close by the waist. "How're you feeling Babe? Still good?" He asked, biting his own bottom lip and pressing their foreheads together, rubbing Gavin's lower back and scratching at the base of his ears. "Do you wanna... switch like... you know?"

Gavin bit down on his lip and let out a giggle too, closing his eyes and scrunching his face at Michael being an absolutely adorable person, even though this was supposed to be 'sexy' time. He molded his body against Michael's when they switched, blushing now because he was laid out for the other once again. It was nice to be on top though, because he felt in control of everything. "Y-You're good, Michael." he replied, his legs wrapping around Michael's waist easily.

It was starting to get warm now, and he easily lifted the blue sweater off of his body and threw it off the bed, blushing yet again. At least Michael couldn't see that well in dark. Or something like that. He hoped he couldn't. "I'm doing good, yeah." he replied back, choosing that moment to wrap his arms around Michael's neck and kiss him, leaving little pecks on his lips every few moments in between purrs. "S-Switch? L-Like... like h-hands?" he asked.

His cheeks heated up beyond anything they'd ever been before. His eyes were clouded over, yet they widened along with his pupils. He knew what Michael meant by switching hands, it wasn't like he'd never heard it before this. "I--I... Yeah." he mumbled, his voice a little nervous again. _Remember, Gav. Progress_. he thought to himself, his hands idly playing with the hair on the back of Michael's neck.

Michael didn't move for Gavin's dick right away, kissing him again instead. He wanted to soothe him first, smooth down the raised lines of nervousness he could still feel in the angles of Gavin's body, in the edges of his voice. He kissed him deeply, lazy making out accented with little touches he knew Gavin liked, a graze to his tail here, a playful nipple tweak there.

It was so cliche, getting off on the other getting off, but it was how Michael worked, part of him wanted to break Gavin down, make him putty in his hands, make him forget, just make him feel all the good things that he could give Gavin with his hands and mouth.

Gavin was surprised that Michael didn't touch him right away. He was sure the other was so very excited to finally touch him, but he seemed to be taking it slow. It solidified the thought he'd had come new years; he's not like the other wolves, he doesn't want to hurt me and made him feel so mushy inside he got a little ahead of himself. He lurched forward, trying to get closer, trying to not only test but to want, to give into that pure need that he'd been trying to avoid for the past forever.

He dipped down, kissing down the side of Michael's cheek until he found his neck. He nipped, careful not to let his canines bite too hard down because he knew that it would tear apart his neck. "M-Michael, y-you're real warm." he whispered, ears fluttering against the side of Michael's head. He finally did it, unable to take the waiting game any longer, and wrapped his fingers around the base of Michael's cock, stroking gently because he had absolutely no idea how to please someone without foreskin.

"Yeah," Michael smiled into Gavin's hair, where he was currently attempting some kind of sexy nibble on his ears, "That's because I'm hot for y-" The rest of the word was lost in a moan, because _holy shit his boyfriend was touching his dick for the first time, ever_. In all their make outs, and the hand full of times they'd desperately grinded against each other until they got off, Gavin had never actively touched him like this.

He dug his shaking fingers into whatever skin they were over, somewhere on Gavin's lower back and at the base of his neck, as his world pitched sideways and then righted itself when he let his warm face drop against Gavin's shoulder. "Fuck, fuck Gavin," He whined, thrusting up into his hand before remembering that he was supposed to be touching Gavin too.

He brought his hand around, touching him slowly at first, like he did with everything else, fingertips smoothing over the ridge along the underside before feeling out the bumps he'd felt before, thumb rubbing over one of the longer ones. Finally he took a firm hold, pulling the foreskin away and starting a slow stroking rhythm.

Gavin shuddered above Michael - holy shit was he really doing that to him? - hearing him moan, and closed his eyes tight because he was feeling way too good. All of this was honestly too good to be true, but he didn't care as he flicked his wrist in languid motions just to get the other off as best he could. He pulled back from his place along Michael's neck and pressed their foreheads together, still not opening his eyes. He wasn't nervous anymore, if that made anything better.

All was well, even when Michael dug his nails into Gavin's skin. He was fine with it, because the only thing he could focus on was the way Michael was moaning and writhing and so very warm underneath of him. He rolled his hips into the redhead's hand, grinding down into it to show him _hey, I'm not afraid anymore_. "M-M-Michael." he whimpered, free hand gripping onto Michael's hair. He tugged on accident, not even thinking, and mewled between purrs, stroking the other just a little faster now because he wanted him to have the same pleasure he was having himself.

Michael just moaned louder at the pull to his hair, moving to try and make it happen again as he gave himself over to wild abandon. His cheeks were flushed red, mouth open as he panted heavily, breaths punctuated with staccato little groans as he sped his own hand along Gavin's length.

"Gavin, Gav- I- I'm not-" _gonna last long_ , he wanted to say, another loud moan of Gavin's name bubbling up from his throat as he clung on desperately with his other hand. It had been so long since he'd been touched by someone else, longer still since it had been a the hands of someone he truly cared about, and all he could do was hold on desperately, trying to bring Gavin with him over the edge as he tightened his grip.

Gavin's eyes were still closed, but upon hearing Michael's voice break through the rather awkward silence, he opened them, being met with possibly the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Michael's cheeks were flushed beyond anything he'd ever seen, his hair was starting to matte to the side of his head and his forehead. His mouth was hung open just as badly as Gavin's was and his eyes were starting to lull into the back of his head. _Bollocks_ , Gavin thought, _I never want t'forget this_. He squeezed his hand a little along Michael's cock, making sure that he was still doing alright - he knew cut lads could chafe, and he didn't want that to happen. Wasn't like it mattered, he was already dripping it seemed (and so was Gavin).

"I-It's... it's alright I-m'not g-gonna either." he whispered, fast and nearly unintelligible as he shifted so he could look at Michael properly. The coil in his stomach was starting to tighten and heat up, and he knew he wouldn't last very much longer. But... he didn't know how to ask for what he wanted. He wanted more, something, and at this point it was a rather silly request. He found himself blurting out before he could think, however. "Pl-please prai-praise me, please, a-and ju-justplease." he mumbled, letting out a shakey breath.

As much as Michael was scared about doing too much to scare Gavin, he was trapped in the heat of the moment, tightening his grip around Gavin's waist to haul his whole body in close. He tangled their fingers together between their bodies, taking both their cocks into his hand and stroking quickly, attempting to lick messily into Gavin's mouth before the pleasure was too much, and he could only just breathe against him, sharing the air between them.

"You're doing so well," He mumbled, heated and half moaned, punctuated with tiny, breathy little 'ah ah ah' sounds and groans, "I've got you, babe, it's okay, let go, let go, you're safe, I- Gavin-"

He came with a garbled cry of Gavin's name, spilling between them and over his hand, riding it out and then letting go of himself, still keeping up his quick pace as he coaxed Gavin into following him over the edge.

Gavin could feel the heat building up fast, too fast for him to catch up to, and he couldn't help but tighten his throat at the thought. His eyes were unfocusing and the praise wasn't helping, especially when he was pulled in for that kiss. He returned it easily, using the skills he already knew to give this kiss his literal all. He was rather shocked when Michael pressed his cock against his own and he squeaked, but only for a moment before he let out an accidental moan of Michael's name, pulling on the other's hair again.

He could feel, smell, and hear as Michael tipped over the edge and Gavin wasn't sure where he should look - down or at Michael's face. His curiosity got the best of him as he tried to fend off his pleasure for just a moment more so he could watch both happen at the same time. And it only took a moment longer before he was coming too, thrusting his hips back and forth to create his own pleasure and he whispered bits and pieces of Michael's name here and there. Other than that, he was silent as he tensed and relaxed over and over which each wave of pleasure, and after he was done, he let out a rather loud sigh - one of content.

He didn't want to fall over and sleep just yet, even though he was maybe a little bit tired, and stayed where he was, hoping that one of them would clean this up. It was only then, after he'd come and Michael came, that he smiled, bigger than any other time this had happened, and giggled. Though his throat was a little dry, he still managed to speak. "I-I did it, Michael." he whispered. "W-We did it, s-sorta." He was also rather happy at the fact that there wasn't any guilt piling up in his stomach or his chest, and it wasn't tightening like it did the other times they tried to go further.  
  
"It was fucking great, babe." Michael grinned, hiding away kisses in Gavin's sweaty hair, right between his ears. He reached out and found the winkled up ball of his shirt from where he'd tossed it earlier, using it to clean them both up, even going so far as to pull back Gavin's foreskin and gently wipe the head clean before tossing the shirt off the second floor of the shed comepletely.

He tugged Gavin back against his chest, taking the time to just bask in the after glow and kiss him slow and sweet, letting their bodies cool down until he felt Gavin shiver. He held Gavin to his chest, slowly shifting his way until they were laying, Michael on his back with Gavin on top of him. He used his feet to tug the covers up high enough to grab, covering them up and wrapping his arms and legs around Gavin.

"M'never letting you go, ever, I love you so much." He mumbled into Gavin's shoulder, kissing the skin there.

Gavin was still trying to catch his breath, pulling away from Michael slowly so he didn't get anything gross anywhere. He smiled at the other, watching as he cleaned them up but jumping when his oversensitive-and-limp cock was touched and cleaned. He even hissed a little, but stopped himself short. It was still too warm, but he didn't mind being pulled against his chest; he kind of liked it there, since his body - not matter what way - fit right inside every little curve of Michael's.

"I-I liked it." he replied honestly, nuzzling his face into Michael's chest (and maybe getting a little of one of their releases on his lip). "I love y-you too, M-Michael." He closed his eyes only for a moment, purring loud and proud because, well, he could. And he was. He was so proud of himself and proud of Michael (for God knows what reason) and just really happy. Half-tempted to call Geoff, he grabbed his phone off the bedside table and went to text him, but decided against it and only pulled his camera up.

He positioned himself where he was just under Michael's chin and took a flash picture of him nuzzled up and comfy, with Michael's big dumb smile in the slight background. That was quickly set as his lockscreen and locked it just in case Michael wanted to steal it away and take that away (not that he ever would). "M-Maybe next time w-we can go all--all the w-way, Michael." he suggested, hazel eyes peering up at the mass of slightly-damp curls that were in his direct vision.  
  
"Maybe. We could keep doing this for a while," Michael mumbled, petting Gavin exactly the way he would if they were just snuggled up in the office. He was so content to just lay there with Gavin, he didn't notice the big stupid grin still on his face, or even the flash of the camera in the darkness.

The bed and the air smelled like their sex, like Gavin's satisfaction, the world was as warm as Gavin's skin and hair under his fingertips. He was worn out and tired, and he turned his head into the pillows to rest his cheek on top of Gavin's head.

He wanted to wake up in the morning like they always did, legs tangled together, his arm draped over Gavin's back with Gavin's tail curled around his wrist, but this time naked, the scent of the physical act they'd committed to the sheets. He wanted to make Gavin breakfast and coffee before work, then maybe coax him in the shower to see if he could get Gavin to explore their new intimacy outside of a dark bedroom.

Gavin nodded against Michael's chest, still purring as he absentmindedly counted the freckles on his shoulder. The ones he could see, anyway. His arm came up to wrap halfway around Michael's neck and the other pointed at each freckle so he wouldn't lose count of the ones he'd already counted. "I'd like th-that, Michael. I'd like it a, a lot." he said, yawning quietly. His tail perked up and his ears did too, and immediately relaxed back down. He was finally a little cooler, since he'd forgotten to turn the heaters on again, but that was fine because Michael was warm and would always be warm.

His tail, under the blanket, was desperately trying to wiggle its way free, but it wasn't working. Gavin groaned and kicked the sheets off for a minute, free arm shooting down so that he could pull it back up to just underneath the base of his tail. There. Perfect.


End file.
